Sandalius True Wolf
by Dean Winchester's Play Thing
Summary: Kiba meets a young Wolf pup named Shita on his way to Freeze City, a northern city in a world where the majority of people live in poverty and hardship. Follows the Anime. NO Flames Please. Finished.
1. City That Howls

I Don't Own Wolf's Rain. Only Shita. On To ...

City That Howls

"Kiba? You alright?" I asked, rubbing my head against his shoulder. He nudged me with his muzzle and nodded, trying not to wince when he put pressure on his hind leg.

"I'm Alright" He said back. I stayed at his side as we entered the run down city, smoke and vile smells entered my young nose. I scrunched my nose and my ears lowered. We walked well until after night. He led me to a hollow tree and entered first, laying on his side with a breath of relief. I walked to his side and laid by his neck, curling up and closing my eyes.

(Morning

I Woke with a start. voices filling my ears. Kiba was still to weak to hear them. I lifted my lips in a silent snarl.

"Guy's Look at this! Two Dogs! A Puppy and a Adult male!" I lifted my head and was met with a pair of human eyes. I lifted myself up to my paws and crouched against Kiba, who was still asleep. Scent's filled my nose, making me growl in dislike. Another scent met my nose, Another wolf. I Snarled louder, making Kiba stiffen but not move.

"What is it?" His voice was thick with Alpha male. One of the humans answered.

"Two dogs, The larger one is almost died though" I wanted to whimpered. Why Wasn't Kiba getting up? I heard the Alpha of humans gasp, gazing at us in surprise. I Snarled louder.

"Do you think It's worth a lot?" One of them asked his friend.

"Maybe we can it them?" I shook my head, my tail going between my legs.

"I have never seen such a huge dog before, And with a pup" I moved away, my back legs hitting the end of the tree.

"That's not a dog" Alpha commented. They looked at him with confusion.

"Bring them out" I snarled louder. They reached for me. I yowled in fright. Kiba's eyes opened with haste. He turned, getting to his paws with speed of a wolf and aimed at the first guy's arm. He bit down. Kiba jumped away as the second human shot a metal arrow and launched himself at the person's neck. Blood Flew, hitting the tree as it coated his muzzle and fangs. I copied Kiba with my Puppy growl and stepped out from the hollow tree, showing my small fangs. Kiba was staring angrily at a human pup, snarling and growling. The Alpha threw the Human child away as he now faced Kiba.

"Interesting" Alpha murmured. Kiba raised his volume in return. Alpha backed away and ran. Kiba after him. I jumped after him, staying at Kiba's heels. Kiba strayed ahead of me when they jumped the pipes and onto the rock roof. I clawed my way up then taking the stairs half the way up. I stopped at the last step, panting. I was in the middle of them. The Alpha was gray in color, lighter on the bottom with a deep X shaped scar on his chest.

"I'm just using them" He said to Kiba. I figured out he meant the humans. I slicked my way behind Kiba, away from the impending fight you could feel in the air. I could feel Alpha's eyes on me.

"Their Rotten rules" Kiba bit out.

"What;s the meaning of life when you've thrown away your pride!?" Kiba glared at Alpha. Alpha showed his fangs.

"Don't think your all that. trying to lecture me" They jumped at each other, startling me again. Alpha and Kiba went for each other's throats. Alpha\s blood hit my in the muzzle, making me yelp and move away, trying to get the blood out of my eyes. My ears flickered when I heard a human make their way up the stairs over the barking and growls of the wolves. He made it to see Kiba tackle the Wolf, who turned human, stopping Kiba's attack with a metal weapon. I almost whimpered as Alpha kicked Kiba in his fresh wound. Alpha rammed Kiba away. Kiba stayed upright and faced Alpha. The human boy gave a yell as he ran to Kiba, waving his human weapon at the white wolf. Kiba jumped away, grabbing me by the scruff of the neck as he looked back at Alpha. He gave one last look as he turned and ran, running right down the rock side.

Kiba ran until he was to tired to. He let me go as we approached an old water fountain with old water on the side. He drank deeply as I lapped the water.

"Kiba?" He didn't say anything. He looked at me and started to walk. I jogged to his side and walked with him. He limped heavily on his wounded left leg, going down empty streets. Past homeless humans, not even noticing them. Almost touching a human and her baby pup. He had a frantic look on his face. We stiffened as we heard a gun cock. He turned with a snarl, I was at his chest. The Black wolf Dog ran at us, her muzzle filling with barks. She jumped. I heard the Gun go off.

"KIBA!" I yelled. He fell with a bullet wound in his shoulder as the older, much stronger bitch landed on top of me, pinning me on the ground. I watched, stricken as Kiba fell. A Long howl/growl leaving me. I slowly blacked out, from exhaustion and Hunger.

(Break)

I groaned and tried to move my body, my right hind leg brushing against cold metal. I stiffened and opened my eyes.

"Kiba?" I called out. I looked around and saw him in a large cage to my right. He wasn't moving and their was blood on the ground. I whimpered and stared at him. A Bowl of water and dog kibble was beside me. I growled at the human dog food and lapped up the cold water.

"Your up" I looked up, scared. A Large male beige wolf stood in front of me, a black and silver color around his neck. My tail lowered but I growled at him. He also turned to human. He held his hands out in a non aggressive stance.

"My name is Hige I brought you the water. You looked starved" He lowered himself to his knees and offered me his hand. I took in his scent and sneezed.

"You smell like a human... My name is Shita" I accused him and replied my name to the wolf. He chuckled and nodded.

"That's what you got to smell like in a place like this" he turned and walked in front of Kiba's cage.

"Is he OK?" Hige couldn't answer me as Kiba opened his eyes. I knew Kiba could see Hige as a wolf. An intensive ringing sounded in my head. I ignored it. My ear's picked up as I heard footsteps. I turned to Hige.

"Run Human!" he ignored me and turned to face them. I growled from within my cage. The male human spoke first.

"Hey, What are you doing?" Human took another step.

"Where are you from?" Hige spoke, a hand on the back of his head.

"Ahh, Sorry. I was looking for cleaning tools and then I got a little lost" It fooled the humans.

"A Janitor Eh?" He pointed to Hige's right and my left.

"It should be through that door on your right" he spoke. Hige moved with a smile on his face.

"Ah I see. Thank you" He waved and jogged out the door, looking back at me. The humans stepped in front of Kiba first, looking down at him. I growled louder, directing their gaze at me. They also ignored me. I turned, sitting with my back to them as they talked about wolves and a Cheza. I wanted nothing to do with them. The humans left without a backwards glance. I looked up as they left the room, closing the door with a bang on the way out. I stood and tackled the cage's door, my teeth wrapping around the bar. Hige stepped back in, grimacing as my fangs almost dented the bars. He moved to Kiba and knelled down.

"Your still pretty Clumsy" Hige comment. I stopped and my escape attempt and watched the older wolves.

"I've Never seen anyone locked up like that before" he laid his head on his opened palm. That was enough for Kiba, he opened his eye. I wagged my tail.

"I Can easily escape something like this, you know" I chuckled.

"Then why are you locked up?" Hige smirked.

"I just wanted to rest... Till I'm at ease" Kiba yawned out. I stood and head butted the bars.

"You OK?" I asked, shaking my head from the dizziness. He looked at me and nodded. Hige chuckled.

"My name is Hige"

"Why are you in a place like this?" Kiba asked, still not moving.

"No reason. I guess it smell like something interesting was about to happen" Hige said, his human head in his hand.

"Besides, I've got nowhere else to go" he said with a smile. My had cocked at his tone. He seemed... happy. Kiba was just as confused.

"Why don't you stay in your true form?" Kiba's voice was tinted with anger.

"To there people, we represent terror" he said "If we hide out true form, we can blend in and live alongside the humans" I barred my teeth as Kiba growled deep in his throat.

"So, your lying to yourself, waiting to die in a miserable death in this city?" Hige answered him in a calm voice.

"I'm doing this to survive. Keep looking like that, and you'll get caught again eventually. It draws to much attention" my ears lowered as Kiba jumped into a snarling and teeth baring stance.

"Have you given up your pride as a wolf!?" Hige looked shocked at first but an understanding light appeared on his face.

"Your a strange one, all right. But pride doesn't count for much if your died, you know?" Kiba stilled at the comment. I stopped baring my puppy fangs and sat on my haunches. I gave a surprised yelp as a blaring horn blared through the building. I turned to Kiba.

"I think it's time we leave!" I said. Kiba nodded and lunged at the cage, his fangs wrapping around the metal. I may be a pup... But I was Kiba's pup! I followed suit and chewed at the cage. Hige looked on shock. Kiba grabbed the bar and tugged back and forwards. I copied him and the bars slowly twisted underneath or fangs. Kiba slipped through his cage first and helped me through mine. I rubbed against his chest and relaxed slightly. I looked up at Hige as he rubbed his jaw.

"Me fangs are way to sensitive" I growled at him in annoyance.

(Break)

I looked down at my human body and twirled around. My light brown hair fell forwards over my shoulders. My brown hair reached the middle of my back and my eyes turned a light hazel. I was wearing kid blue jeans and a black T-shirt that said on the front "Call Me Baby" I appeared about 11 in human standards. Kiba looked pretty good as a human. Leather jacket with a white undershirt and jeans.

"This way" Hige murmured and slipped through a door. Kiba followed next and I after him. We walked down the main hallway, humans running this way and back with guns. I held on tightly to Kiba's jacket. I had to be careful about his limp. I couldn't believe how stupid humans are. We walked right past them and out the front door. Past the humans we saw earlier and down the stairs. I sighed and shook my head.

I relaxed as Hige and Kiba stopped to rest for the night. Resting on top of a platform that looked up at the moon. Kiba was dangling his feet of the platform and laying down on his back. I was curled up next to him. Closing my eyes and yanwing.

"Are your wounds healed?" Hige asked Kiba as we stared up. Kiba was silent then spoke.

"Yeah. Tonight's a full moon, after all"

"Why did you come all the way to the city?" Hige asked as he leaned against a rusted pipe.

"I smelled a flower. The scent of Lunar Flowers was coming from this city" Hige answered with laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, I know" he boasted " my nose can pick up the scent of a dog taking a dump 10 km away" I wrinkled my noise and looked up at him, opening one eye.

"Ew" Hige winked at me. I grinned and closed my eyes again and concentrated on sleep.

"That's to bad" Kiba said, tuning his head to look at the other wolf.

"Yeah, I guess" I yawned and burrowed further into my jacket for warmth.

"Why did you escape with me?" Kiba asked.

"I dunno. Do I need a reason? Besides, you seem pretty interesting" Hige went silent. "Where are you guys headed now?" I opened my eyes at that question. Wondering myself.

"Paradise. There isn't any moon light in this place" My spirits lifted at his words.

"Paradise, huh...? Sounds like fun" I watched as Kiba looked up at the clouded moon. The wind blew gently, ruffling our hair.

"My name is Kiba" he murmured.


	2. Toboe, Who Doesn't Howl

Chapter 2

I don't Own Wolf's Rain or even the story plot. Only Shita.

Toboe, Who Doesn't Howl

Kiba, Hige and I walked down the streets in human form. Doing nothing but walking. Since we woke up, nothing but walking. I sighed and looked up at the smoke covered sky. I heard a whimper and turned my head. A human dog whimpered and hid behind it's master as it saw us walk by. I grinned evilly at it. Kiba scowled down at me and cuffed my head gently. I narrowed my eyes up at him.

"Behave" he said quietly. The dog probably saw us in Wolf form. I was walking in between the two adult male wolves. I scrunched my noise as we walked past cooking human meat. Hige stopped and sniffed deeply. Kiba kept walking as did I. Hige run up to catch us, ducking in an alley. Kiba and I followed calmly.

"See? Nobody notices us" Hige said cheerfully. He threw himself down on the stairs and threw Kiba two wrapped up meats. Kiba caught them with a surprised look. Hige grabbed his own and started to eat it. I gagged. They smelled disgusting. Kiba handed me one and I took it. Kiba smelled the meat and bit into, chewing it. I followed his example and took a bite. I wanted to spit it right back out. Nasty! Kiba thought the same.

"This tastes terrible" he stated, starring at the meat. I swallowed and grimaced.

"I agree" I wanted water. Hige didn't seem to notice the taste.

"This is as good as it gets around here. If I see a wild deer running around, I'll catch it for you" he teased, stuffing the last of the meat in his mouth. Kiba starred at the beige wolf and took another bite.

"Ew" I whispered but my stomach growled. I sighed and started to eat. Kiba looked up as I swallowed another bite. I ignored him and finished off the plastic meat.

"Looks like some idiots are getting caught by the nobles troops" Hige said as he listened in.

"Where are they taken?" Kiba asked. I looked up at him and frowned.

"To the place we were at, I guess" Hige replied. They both looked up at the tall building we escaped from last night.

"Perfect" Hige and I looked up at him.

"Huh?" we said at the same time.

"I'll mix in with them and sneak in" I dropped the meat. He wanted to go back!?

"What!? But we just fooled them to break out of there!" Hige yelled at the white wolf. Kiba looked serious as he turned to Hige.

"I'm going back"

"But Why? I thought you were going to paradise" I nodded.

"The scent is coming from inside those walls. And that's the only entrance we know of. You know what's inside there, don't you?" Kiba asked Hige.

"The signpost that points the way to paradise" Hige leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Forget it. You can;t get anywhere near Cheza"

"Cheza?"

"The flower maiden that was created from the lunar flowers. That's what they say, Anyway. Even if we went there, we wouldn't be able to do anything. Even I never managed to sneak in as far as the lab" Hige said.

"Why did you try to sneak in?" Kiba asked. His eyes still on the wolf.

"Just for kicks"

"Don't you believe in paradise, too?" The blond wolf wouldn't budge. He tossed his head up and closed his eyes.

"I'm not going" Kiba turned, the meat still in his hands.

"I see. Well, see you around" Kiba looked down at me.

"Let's go" he said. I nodded at him and we turned to leave.

"Hey Kiba! Shita!" I looked at Hige and turned away. Kiba didn't even look back.

"See if I care" Hige huffed out.

(Break)

I sighed and leaned away from the leering men that was gazing at me and leaned more into Kiba.

"I can't believe that we got caught. I mean, we Can't use are teeth here with the humans" I grumbled. I looked up as Another bunch of men entered the cell. A smile broke across my face.

"Hey" Hige said as if we weren't locked up.

"Hige? What're you doing here?" Kiba asked. Hige sat beside me and drew me into a one armed hug.

"We're friends now, right?" Kiba didn't believe it. I was just happy to see a sane wolf.

"That sounds a little fishy coming from you" Kiba cocked an eyebrow. Hige just smirked. I turned to Kiba and elbowed him.

"leave him alone. At least I have once sane friend" Hige grinned down at me.

(Break)

I yawned and snuggled closer against Kiba's back, a constant ringing in my ears waking me from a deep sleep. Kiba's voice vibrated.

"Do you feel that?" he asked. Hige answered sleepily.

"Feel what?"

"I don;t like this. It feels like something is about to happen" I heard Hige take a sniff in the air.

"My nose isn't dry. All I smell is mildew" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Kiba... I don't hear anything except for the ringing" I yawned out.

"It's getting closer" Kiba said

"Wanna break out of here?" Hige asked. Kiba sat up, taking me with him.

"Yeah" I scrambled to my feet as Kiba knelled down to bite open the bars. Hige tapped him on the shoulder and pulled out a key from his hair. I laughed.

(Break)

I ran, pumping my legs to keep up with the adult males. Hige turned back to see if I was still behind them. I was right on Kiba's heels. Hige turned around and started to run again. He slid to a stop and leaned against the door. My head turned. I could hear human footsteps. Hige yanked open an air vent and Kiba picked my up and slid me in. I crawled in.

(Break)

Hige kicked open the ending air vent and jumped out. I followed him and landed on the second landing and then the floor. Kiba landed behind me. Hige started to run again.

"This way!" I panted and followed after him. Kiba running ahead of me. Kiba and Hige stopped. A couldn't stop fast enough and slammed into Hige's back. I shook my head and looked up. A man, wearing a dark cloak and a face mask was holding the Lunar maiden. My hackled rose at the sight. Kiba was tense in front of me. I didn't like this one bit.


	3. Bad Fellow

**Episode 3 **

**Bad Fellow**

"Wolves, eh?" His voice sent a shiver down my back. Kiba and Hige jerked back. I growled.

"It would appear that it was you who woke her. You have my gratitude" he hissed out. Kiba swore.

"Who the hell are you!?" he demanded. The man or demon ignored Kiba's question.

"The Flower Maiden is mine" Hige was in shock.

"Maiden...? Is that Cheza?" Our eyes widened as a light shone from behind the man and Flower. He lifted her in the air. I watched, scared as the maiden opened her blood red eyes. Tears escaping. She opened her mouth and screamed. I yelped loudly, dropping to my knees as the sound pierced my ears, chest and heart. I couldn't move. Kiba growled and ran at the man. I gasped and panted as the light vanished and the sound stopped. I looked up whimpering. Hige was almost in the state I was. Light's around us flickered on.

(Break)

I couldn't believe this... We were in a human Sewer!

"Where are we going?" I gagged out. Hige complained after me.

"Places like this are rough on my delicate nose, you know" Kiba sniffed.

"I know there's food down here" I perked up at the word food.

"food?"

"Call it a hunch" I looked down as rats scurried away from us. Oh no...

(Break)

I threw away another rat tail and licked my lips, saving the flavor of fresh meat.

"Looks likes our only clue got stolen" Hige said. "The scent of flowers is completely gone, too" Kiba was silent.

"That man knew about Paradise" I leaned back against the cold cement and looked for another plump rat.

"Heck, we just need to look for another flower. There's gotta be lots of other ways" Hige closed his eyes. I nodded, agreeing with him.

"They couldn't have made only one" I said. Kiba looked down.

"He could see exactly what we are" Hige threw back his head.

"Let's leave this town and go to that paradise place" I looked at Hige.

"Let's meet in paradise." That's what he said" I spoke out. Hige looked at me with a grimace frown I smiled innocently.

"So what if he did? Are you planning on chasing after him?" I nodded.

"I'll pass" he frowned deeper. I rolled my eyes.

"That guy was a noble, no two ways about it" Kiba looked surprised.

"Noble?" I wanted to know what that was too.

"I guess you two wouldn't know about them. They're bad news. I don;t wanna get mixed up with 'em" Hige leaned backwards again.

"Just let it go. Forget about that guy" he advised. He laid down on his side, his head in his hands. I looked up at Kiba, He always knew what to do.

(Break)

I snorted as Hige stuck his head out, looking up at him from behind Kiba.

"Huh Did I take a wrong turn?" He suddenly turned and gave a laugh.

"One of our own, huh?" I sniffed deeply and could pick up a scent of woods and spices. Kiba got fed up and lifted my by my shirt scruff and pushed Huge out of the way.

"Get moving" Kiba pushed him up and out. Hige landed on his back. Kiba lifted me out of the hole before him and gently set me on the ground on my bum.

"That's the last time I trust your nose" I nodded, agreeing. I turned my head to the new scent and saw it was indeed another one of us. He was light and dark brown with a human metal around his right paw. I waved cheerfully at him, he starred, disbelieving what his own eyes, nose and ears told him. Hige argued back with Kiba.

"Any body's nose would go numb after a night in that stink hole!" Hige huffed. I giggled, loving the fresh air again. The brown wolf, older then me but younger then Kiba spoke.

"Y-you guys... You're also..." I looked at him

"Wolves? Yeah" I said casually. Kiba looked over me and behind the other wolf. A human girl stood before us, her arms carrying a human bag filled with food.

"Leara!" I scrunched my nose as her scent blasted fear in our faces. The wolf turned to face the human.

"Don't be scared. I wont do anything... I wanted to see you again" the wolf's ears went down. " I wanted to apologize for your bird" The girl backed away.

"Dad...Dad...Dad!...DAD!" she screamed out. The Wolf reared back in surprise.

"This can't be good" I muttered.

"He's here! It' the wolf!" Leara screamed. I growled at her. Back to the sewers we come.

"The wolf is here!" she screamed louder. I picked up the sound of a mans voice.

"Leara! Where are you!?" I heard rapid footsteps. Kiba grabbed my arm and lifted me up in his arms, holding me tightly as Hige and Kiba started to run. The wolf ran with us. We jumped into a another sewer pipe and Kiba pushed me down the hole. Hige turned back to the other wolf.

"This way!" he shouted.

(Break)

I ran behind Kiba and Hige but in front of the other wolf.

"I told you, I hated smelly places!" Hige complained. I ran faster just to hit him on the arm.

"Baby" I teased. We stopped running in the smelly water and jumped onto a cement platform. Hige turned as I walked past him.

"What's the matter, runt?" the wolf perked and snapped back.

"I;m not a runt! I'm Toboe!" Toboe ran to catch up with us. Hige jerked a thump in out direction.

"Oh. Well. I'm Hige, That's Shita" I waved "And that's Kiba"

"Where are we headed anyways?" Toboe asked. I turned and walked backwards.

"What do you mean? To the exit" I informed.

"The exit?" Kiba answered for me this time.

"We're leaving the city"

"Where will you go after that?" I waved my hand.

"Paradise" I smiled at the older male wolf.

"Paradise...?" Toboe asked again and stopped. I stopped, which in turn stopped Hige and Kiba.

"Do you guys know Tsume?" Kiba looked back.

"Tsume?" I shook my head as did Hige.

"Nope"

"Is he the one with the scar on his chest?" My hackles rose as the gray wolf flashed in my head. Toboe perked up with a smile.

"Yeah! That's Tsume!"

"OK. So, What about him?" Toboe looked down again.

"I thought Tsume might wanted to come, too" Hige turned to Toboe.

"I don't know who that is, but where is he?" Hige and Toboe spoke. I shifted my head as Kiba turned back. I followed his eyes and spotted a splatter of blood. Fresh blood. I watched Kiba kneel at the blood and look up a ladder.

"Kiba?" I walked to his side. Hige and Toboe walked past us still arguing.

(Break)

I smelled him as we walked up the abandoned house stairs. His blood still dripping down the stairs floor. I heard his breathing as Kiba stopped at a door. He opened it and walked in. I slipped after him. Alpha... I mean Tsume rose with a look on his face. I eyed him. Hige started to complain again.

"What's the deal? Why did you bring us here?" Hige and Toboe entered. I smile broke across Toboe's face.

"Tsume!"

"You!?" I joked around.

"Me!" Kiba scuffed me. I looked up at him with a glare. Hige looked at Tsume and then at Toboe.

"Huh? _This _is him?" Kiba continued to look at Tsume.

"I smelled your blood" I rubbed my head.

"What?" Tsume's voice was hoarse with the emotions running through him.

"I smelled it all the way here from the city" Kiba continued. Tsume growled.

"And you came here to nurse me back to health or something?" I snorted. As if.

"I don't' need your help" Toboe spoke.

"Tsume, I...um... come with us. Leave the city with us" Tsume spoke after him.

"And where's this merry band of your's going?"

"To paradise" Tsume laughed and closed his eyes with a smirk.

"You got to be kidding me. your going with them because you believe that stuff?" Toboe answered.

"I don't know, but... but if we stay here we'll spend our whole lives sneaking around and hiding" Toboe looked down " We can't live with the humans" Hige looked out the window.

"Look, do whatever you wan, but a nasty scent is heading this way" I jumped at the panic in his voice and crept closer to the window to look out. Armed soldiers flocked the grounds around the building. Tsume looked over my shoulder.

"Were surrounded" I almost whimpered and slid back over to Kiba.

"Why did you guys come to this city? Wasn't it because you caught the scent of a flower? There's no reason to stay now" Tsume spoke, still looking out the window.

"It's got nothing to do with the scent of a flower. I fit in here"

"Yeah, I see that. This city is a dump" I looked up at Kiba in shock. Tsume glared at him and stalked forwards.

"I still have a score to settle with you" he growled out. I stepped in between the two male wolves.

"We have enough to worry about without you to fighting" I snapped. Hige agreed.

"I seem to recall you saying that your pride wouldn't let you pass as a human. So, where's your pride gone?" I growled at Tsume. Kiba laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Nowhere. Nothings changed"

"Do you understand what leaving the city would mean?"

"Yeah"

"You'll just die"

"There's nothing unnatural about dying or being killed. It's better then living with no purpose" Kiba said. I nodded along with him, remembering my teachings. I flinched back as light barreled into the room and moved so that I was behind Kiba. And then the shooting started.

(Break)

I jumped and landed on the pipe behind Hige. Moving my legs into longer strides as bullets fell down on us. I stayed behind the older wolf, jumping from one pipe to another. I skidded to a halt as I heard Toboe yelp. I looked back as I saw him fall.

"Toboe!" Tsume was alerted from my yell and stopped also. I was about to go back but watched as Tsume ran back to help the older pup. I had to turn and start running again as one of the bullets grazed my leg. I caught up to Hige just as Toboe did, running along behind me. We jumped off the pipes and ran threw a cement underpass. I sped up and moved to along side Kiba. He looked down at me and grabbed my scruff again, yanking me in his arms as he jumped along more railings.

"Thanks" I muttered as he slowed to a stop and set me down. He turned to look back. Hige and Toboe skidded to a halt.

"What're you doing! Hurry up!" Hige yelled. Kiba ignored him and looked out to the underpass. Tsume raced from under it.

"Tsume!" Toboe yelled. Tsume stopped to glare up at us. Kiba turned and started to run again.

"This way!" he commanded. I bit back a groan as the cut in my leg started to throb and ran after him. Hige saw the wall and again grabbed me, helping me up. He allowed me to run again as we reached the top of the wall. Snow strung my nose as we reached the end of the pathway. Kiba didn't stop and jumped off the wall. I followed after him. Landing in the snow beside him. Hige landed next to me. I looked up and saw that Toboe had stopped.

"C'mon, Hurry!" Hige yelled.

"I'm getting ready to!" Toboe yelled back down. Tsume stalked up behind Toboe and kicked him down. Toboe screamed as he rushed through the air and landed, falling to the snow. I helped him up.

(Break)

"Tsume! What are you waiting for!? Come on and jump!" Toboe yelled as we watched as bullets were fired at Tsume's feet. I smiled as I watch Tsume jumped down after us.

(Break)

We ran through the snow, bodies stretched to gain more ground. Our fur coats keeping as warm. It was Kiba, Tsume, me, Toboe and Hige as one pack.

**Bad Fellow**

_Chapter 3_

_Thanks for reading! -_


	4. Scars In The Wasteland

_**Scars in the wasteland**_

_**Start of Episode**_

The Snow

(Break)

The setting sun

(Break)

The sand and the Wind

(Break)

The dessert, no food and no water and still we ran. We ran until we had to stop.

(Break)

We finally stopped as the snow hit us the hardest. Kiba led us to a small cave and let us rest. I slid down the wall. Laying flat on my belly, panting and trying to stay warm.

"Boy, I'm hungry" Toboe whispered. I nodded.

"Yeah, me, too..." Hige complained.

"How long has it been since we are last...?" Toboe moaned. Hige moaned back.

"I dunno... about three days, I guess." I groaned and buried my head in my arms, closing my eyes. Toboe sounded surprised.

"We've gone that long without eating?"

"Yeah, not a bite"

"How much longer do you think we'll have to go without food...?" I glared at him. They were giving me a headache with the moaning.

"I dunno... another three days, I guess" Tsume finally had enough.

"Would you two shut up?" I smirked.

"I'm not hungry and don't whine over three days" I added in. Hige huffed at me.

"That's because you have a small stomach" I growled at him.

"But we'd be able to eat something if we were back in the city" Toboe said. Kiba spoke.

"We'll last a while longer if we bask in the moonlight" I nodded, agreeing with the white wolf. Basking was not easy but we do what we have to do.

"Shita and I traveled for a full month that way" Hige sat up straighter

"_A Month_?!" I nodded and stuck my tongue out to Hige.

"This snow will let up soon. Once it does, the moon will be out tonight" Kiba said. Tsume covered a grin.

"If it comes down to it, we can start eating each other." I jerked my head to him and shifted further away. I had always known he was a little insane in the group.

"Maybe we'll start with the runt, since he's grown the weakest,... or maybe we'll start with porky there" I stood and walked over to Kiba, away from Tsume. Toboe huffed.

"How come Kiba or Shita isn't on the menu?" Tsume looked at Kiba and I.

"Because they are both full of shit" I turned to growl at him. How dare he call us names. Toboe stood.

"Cut it out!" I growled again and grabbed Kiba's coat.

"You guy are just on edge 'cause you're hungry!" Toboe continued. My attention was taken away from Tsume when Hige stood with a laugh. I watched him as he ran out into the snow. I cocked my head in confusion. Where was he going?

(Break)

I stared down at the dead deer at out feet. The flies buzzing around in my ear.

"I wonder where it cam from? It's all by itself out here" Hige sniffed the carcass.

"Your going to eat that?" Tsume sounded disgusted. Hige looked back.

"Aren't you?" Hige leaned down and took a big bite. Toboe, Kiba and I followed. I ripped off a piece of the stomach and started to chew. Not back. I licked the sticky blood of my chops. I leaned back in and ripped out the liver, giving it to Kiba. He thanked me and gulped it down. Since he was the alpha, he got the best part.

"This tastes pretty good. It's a bit tougher than a hamburger, though" Toboe said. I gulped down the last of my piece and grabbed a blood and meat soaked leg. Toboe turned around with a smile on his face.

"C'mon Tsume. Have to some, too! We still have a long way to go" Tsume's voice broke through are eating.

"Go? Go where exactly?.. the that "Paradise" place? Off in the direction you smell flowers?" Toboe looked at him.

"Tsume... I wonder what paradise is like...?" Hige grabbed another piece of meat as he answered.

"It's great. Flowers are blooming all over, and there's lots to eat! And there's lots of beautiful girls there , too" I rolled my eyes at him. Males, what can you do with them?

"Really!?" Toboe yelled out. Hige looked down at the older pup.

"You bet!" I shook my head. Another male. At least Kiba and Tsume wasn't like that.

"I hope so anyways" Hige sweat dropped. Kiba and I just looked dully at him. Toboe pouted

"You don't know..." Tsume spoke

"Paradise is just a total unfounded tall tale. Either that, or it's from a dream somebody once had" I glared at him.

"Why did you come with us, then?" I snapped at him.

"We'll never know unless we look for it!" Toboe got up to his knees.

"How far can you guys trust this guy?" Tsume said, looking at Kiba.

"How far are you gonna follow this guy in pursuit of a place that doesn't exist? I can't put up with you people anymore" Tsume turned, hands on his hips and left. Toboe got up.

"Tsume!"

"Where are you gonna go all by yourself!?" Hige shouted. Tsume kept walking.

"To look for hell, I guess" Kiba finally spoke.

"Suit yourself" Tsume stopped and looked back.

"Kiba.." Toboe whined. Kiba glared at the gray wolf.

"But remember... your rules don't apply here" Kiba said. Tsume growled back,

"I get pissed off when I see an "I know it all" look on a kid like you" Toboe looked back and fourth between the two wolves. Tsume huffed and started to walk again.

"Tsume! You finally made some friends!" Toboe yelled.

"Go play with your buddy-buddy all you want" Tsume shouted back. The rest of the tiny pack watched him as he walked away.

"He can't live by himself out here" I whispered. Kiba ruffled my head.

"it's like that guy's the real pup around here" Hige teased to lighten to mode. I didn't look up. Toboe and I defended the gray wolf.

"I like Tsume" I muttered.

"He really nice" Toboe murmured. He turned to Kiba and I.

"I'll go bring him back!" Toboe ran after the retreating wolf. I started to get up after him. Kiba grabbed my jacket and yanked me back down.

"He can do it on his own" He whispered. I sighed and nodded.

(Break)

It was finally night. The moon was full and beating down on us. Kiba, Hige and I were basking in the moonlight. Feeling the moons raze filling are bodies with energy. My right ear flickered. I was laying in between Hige and Kiba

"We should just ditch that guy" I growled at the beige wolf and elbowed him in the ribs. He grunted.

"It's not like he has to come along"

"No but it would be nice" I stressed the word nice. The wolf ignored me as if I didn't say anything.

"Circumstances threw us together, and they just wound up with us" Kiba defended me.

"Same with you"

"I get a dangerous vibe from that Tsume guy"

"He's the luckiest of all of us" I looked at Kiba in confusion. Lucky?

"It's different when you want to blame someone and there's no one around" I was still confused. Hige got it... it must be an adult thing...

"He's lucky" Hige grunted and sat up.

"What the hell happened to you?" I saw up beside him and looked down at Kiba.

" I mean, you always talk like you understand everything... What happened to you before all this?" Kiba answered.

"Nothing... nothing at all" I knew that look he had on now. He was going back into the past. I turned to Hige with a low growl.

"His past is a bad subject. Don't ask" Hige looked down at me and nodded with his eye brows raised. But he listened to me.

(Break)

I jumped when I heard aloud bang and a yell. I turned back and I stopped Kiba. He heard it to.

"Hey..." Hige sniffed the air "Hey, don't you smell that?: Kiba gasped and took a step forwards. He stopped and looked down, kneeling to look at the red thing. I jogged up beside him.

"I got a bad feeling Kiba" I whispered to him. Hige walked up beside me.

"What's that... h'm... maybe there used to be a military installation here" Kiba stood and turned, walking back the way we came.

"Kiba!" I yelled and took off after him.

"Wait!" Hige yelled and brought a hand to his head. "Of all the stupid... damn" I heard Hige ran jog after us.

(Break)

I Lifted my head and howled loudly. A battle cry. Kiba copied me. Our howls joining.

"No! Don't!" Hige shouted after us as me and Kiba jumped into the gully. We landed, stretching our bodies out into a gallop. I skidded to a stop in front of an injured Tsume. Snarling at the metal beast as Kiba ran past us. Jumping into the air and biting down on the thing's face piece. I continued to snarl as the thing tried to toss Kiba. Kiba flew into the air and landed on his paws, baring his fangs. Kiba turned, drawing the metal man's attention way from the pup and injured wolf and to him. He started to run. I watched, silent as the thing lost his arm and zoomed away after the zig zagging white wolf. Dust and wind flew past our faces. I turned to Tsume and whimpered.

"Tsume! Are you OK!?" he had a stunned look on his face.

"Tsume! Shita! This way!" Hige yelled from a cliff stand. I helped Tsume up and up the wall.

(Break)

"Kiba!" I yelled, panic in my voice as I saw the metal man throw a bomb at the wolf. I watched as Kiba flew out of the smoke. A ice sickle in his jaws and dove at it. The thing started to shot at him, one bullet grazing his leg. I was held back by Hige.

(Break)

I watched in disbelief as the thing stood up again. The ice sickle in his gun hole. How could it have survived a fall that like!?

"Kiba! Move!" I yelled as I spotted the thing pull out another gun. Kiba jumped away and started to ran across the ice hill. Dodging bullets. Kiba ran straight up.

(Break)

I stood with Kiba as the thing broke free of the ice, thrusting itself out from the ice covered water. I snarled, the fur on my shoulders rose but Kiba stayed calm. He knew it was defeated. We watched as the life left it's red eyes. Kiba and I turned back to the pack. Tsume was sitting on the ground, his back to us. I stilled smelled his blood.

"You okay?" Hige asked us as we walked closer to the pack. I looked down at Kiba's leg, it was barely bleeding.

"It's just a scratch" he replied. I smiled. Relieved. Hige groaned.

"Man, you gotta be kidding me" I giggled, the stress leaving my body slowly. Toboe looked down at the ground.

"I kinda thought that you might come for us..." he trailed off. I grinned and smiled brightly at the brown wolf.

"That's what packs are for" I grinned. Hige completely ignored me... again...

"Don't get used to it" I huffed at him. Tsume's snapping voice broke us apart.

"I didn't ask for it!" he growled out "Why would you go to such lengths for me?... and don't try to tell me it's because were friends"

"It was just... instinct" Kiba said. I nodded.

"Protect what is our own, I guess" Tsume didn't say anything and stood up. Toboe ran to his side and slipped Tsume's arm around his shoulder. Kiba and Tsume looked at each other till Tsume turned and walked away. Kiba started to follow after the pup and gray wolf. Me at his side. Hige right behind us. We walked away from my first but not last battle.

_**Scars in the wasteland**_

_**End of Episode...**_

P.S THANKS FOR THE REVEIW! Hug


	5. Fallen Wolves

**Fallen Wolves**

My paws hit the freshly landed snow, digging into the ground and propelling me forwards again and again.

(Break)

"I had a dream where we'd reached paradise. It was amazing! Red 'n blue flowers were blooming as far as the eye could see and they were all lunar flowers!" Toboe said excitedly. We were resting from our running. Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe and I. I laid back beside Hige with my head by Kiba's foot and covered a yawn.

"Have you ever seen a lunar flower?" Hige asked. Toboe pouted.

"Well... no... Granny was there, too, and she made all kinds of delicious food for us" Hige grunted

"what're you talking about?" Tsume sighed.

"You're a human's pet, even in paradise?"

"It wasn't like that! We were all treated like guests, and great music was playing!" Hige looked up

"Sounds like a plain old city restaurant" Toboe frowned

"But it's true! It was amazing! It made me think "Now this is paradise... It's kinda hard to describe" he pouted.

"Well, that's about what I'd expect coming from a brain like yours" Hige teased. I laughed quietly, my body shaking in controlled laughter. Toboe glared at me, shutting me up and turned to Kiba.

"It's not lime Kiba's ever really explained what Paradise is like!... what color are Lunar Flowers, anyways?" Toboe pouted more. I just shook my head in amusement.

(Break)

I walked behind Tsume as we climbed up a low snow covered hill, panting. Kiba, Tsume and I reached the top of the hill. I turned back to wave at Toboe who was lagging behind.

"Toboe! Come on, look!" Hige stopped beside me as Toboe ran up to us.

"What is it?" he stopped beside me and looked down. Kiba spoke.

"The ocean" it was a long bridge that climbed up over the water, stretching for miles and miles.

(Break)

I shivered as the icy wind flew back into my face. I grabbed my coat around me more. We were crossing the long bridge, I was beside Hige on the outside of the bridge and then there was Toboe, Kiba and Tsume. Kiba stopped and sniffed the air. I couldn't smell a darn thing with my nose almost frozen off.

"It's faint, but I smell Lunar flowers..." Toboe perked up.

"It's here... Paradise is up ahead, I know it!" if Toboe was right... that was to easy. Toboe ran past Kiba. The white wolf followed. I groaned and started to run after them on my short legs.

"I'm getting to old for this" I grumbled. Hige laughed beside me and ruffled my hair.

(Break)

Finally! Something other then train tracks. It was a town. A rustic but large town. I snorted.

"This doesn't look like Paradise" I cracked. Toboe glared at me, I smiled innocently.

(Break)

Kiba grabbed onto me as we jumped over the high wall. I grasped his shoulders as we touched down lightly. I got down and thanked him. He smiled at me. Hige sniffed the air.

"You smell flowers. Huh?... all I smell is the stench of rancid oil" Toboe landed and fell on the ice. I giggled and helped him up. Toboe smiled in thanks and I ran to catch up to Kiba. Hige and Toboe bringing up the rear. I was the smallest and the pup so I had to stay in the middle of the pack for protection.

(Break)

"This city has seen better days" Tsume grumbled. I nodded and scrunched up my nose. It smelled really bad. I looked around and saw people eying us with panic and fear. I looked down at myself, I was not in wolf form so why was people afraid?

"Do you think they're afraid of us?" I asked the pack. Hige answered me.

"They probably don't see many outsiders"

"So, what are we supposed to find here?" Tsume growled out. "Some paradise this is"

(Break)

Kiba stopped and looked. I peeked behind him and saw them. Wolves. Brown wolves. I squeaked and dove further behind Kiba. It wasn't unnatural for strange or unknown male wolves to kill pups. I clutched his jacket tighter.

"A women..." I would have hit Hige if I wasn't scared. The alpha stood, taking a look at me and the pack. Kiba glared a silent challenge.

"Where are you from?" his voice sent shivers down my neck. It wasn't mean but it was dominant.

"A city to the north" Kiba replied.

"Why are you here?" Tsume answered this time.

"We're just passing through. What business would we have in an empty dump like this?" the alpha glared.

"Where are you headed?" Hige this time.

"Where?" Toboe scowled

"Paradise!" the other pack was silent but after seconds roared in laughter. I glared at them, still behind Kiba.

"Why are they laughing?" I whispered. Kiba glared.

"Because they don't know about paradise" his hand touched the top of my head gently. The alpha stopped laughing and turned serious.

"Oh, we know all a about it" Hige and Toboe gasped, Tsume looked stunned and Kiba glared more in anger. I wanted to growl but it wasn't my place.

'It's just a legend" Toboe took a step forwards, I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Legend?"

"There's no such thing as paradise!" I opened my mouth the snap out but Kiba covered it.

"What makes you say that?"

"We've been there. Seen it. That wasn't paradise. That place was hell" I ripped Kiba's hand off.

"That's not true!" I growled out. They looked at me. Kiba stepped between us, a warning in his stance. Tsume looked away.

"I knew that" I looked at Tsume and growled.

"You'll find out for yourselves soon enough." alpha said. "You'll see that paradise isn't worth looking for. Now, get lost. You have a place of your own, don't you?" Tsume walked away. I clutched Kiba's arm as did Toboe.

"Let's go, Kiba. I don't want to hang around here" I nodded in agreement. I moved beside Kiba, away from the eyes of the wolves as they started to laugh again.

(Break)

I shook my body to get rid of the other wolves scent. We were on the edge of town on a small cement road over looking the ocean.

"Nasty buggers" I muttered.

"You've got to be kidding me... I got talked down to by a bunch of down and out losers.." Hige rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you pretty much the same as them?" Tsume swung around and growled.

"What?" Hige backed down with a nervous laugh.

"I'm just saying, "Tomorrow, that may be us," you know" I whined quietly.

"This city scare me..." I trailed off " There are so many wolves here, so why does it seem so cold?" Tsume answered me.

"It's like they said. The sooner we get out of here, the better" Kiba's voice brought us back together.

"And go where? There has to be something here" Kiba stressed. " Look at how many wolves there are. There has to be some clues" we continued to walk.

(Break)

we sat on the edge of the road, stomachs growling as we watched the quarter moon.

"Who was that?" Hige asked. I gave him a dull look. He chuckled.

"Oh, I guess it was me" another growl sounded. I laughed as we looked at Tsume.

"And that was Tsume" I giggled out.

"How do those guys live in a town where there's nothing, not even anything to eat?" Hige asked.

"I can't walk another step" Toboe moaned.

"I guess all we can do today is find someplace to sleep" I agreed with a yawn. Tsume stood and started to walk again.

"Where the hell are you going?" Hige yelled after him. Kiba stood and I followed him with a groan. Then there was Toboe and Hige.

"Hey, wait up!" Hige moaned out.

(Break)

A cemetery... why a cemetery!? I hate grave yards!

"These are good places to sleep" Tsume said. I gasped at him.

"In here!?" I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm OK. Right here... away from dead bodies is fine with me" Toboe looked scared and inched closer to me.

"Doesn't look like there any food" Hige said.

"It's kinda creepy here..." Toboe grumbled. I nodded frantically. And yet we walked further in.

"Hey, do you hear something weird?" I whispered. Looking around. I grabbed Kiba's jacket.

"Damn it, stop being scared of everything" Tsume snapped at me. I growled at him.

"I''m not afraid of everything! .. just grave yards and other wolves" I grumbled. I screamed, Hige's and Toboe's after me. we fell on out hind quarters and stared at the old wolf in front of us. We breathed out a sigh of relief when we saw what it was.

"Don't scare me like that! What the heck are you doing, gramps?" Hige snapped. The old wolf smiled.

"Oh, I was just digging a hole for myself" he replied. Hige and I was confused.

"A hole for yourself?" Kiba answered us.

"Your digging a grave?" I gulped. Gramps nodded.

"When you get to be my age, you know when your time is coming" Tsume talked, being rude... again.

"You might want to hurry, then" I growled at him

"Tsume! Be nice!"

"Geez, I thought I was a goner, too.." Toboe moaned. I sighed and got off the ground.

"Old timer, are there any Lunar Flowers here in the city?" Kiba asked gramps. Gramps gasped.

"This was all a flower bed as far as the eye could see! Long ago, they bloomed all over the island. They were all dug up, and now there isn't so much as a single petal left"

"long ago," huh?" Hige said.

"So tell us, what color were they?" Toboe asked.

"What color?... well lets see, the color of the moon" he pointed up. Tsume smirked.

"old man, have you ever been to paradise?" the old Wolf groaned.

"Every wolf goes in search of it. I myself tried to find it once"

"How?" Toboe asked. The old man turned and climbed out of the hole. He started to walked away. The pack and I went after him. Gramps stopped and pointed.

"Look. That's the entrance over there" I looked at it. It was boarded up with a sign of no entry. Hige and I covered out noses.

"What a stench... it reeks of death"

"I thought it's be nicer" Toboe pouted. Kiba walked up to it, a stunned look on his face. He was about to walk past the old man.

"I wouldn't if I were you" he warned. "Many young wolves have set out through there but not one has ever reached Paradise. And all that those who returned can do is eke out a living here. Just like we did" he said gravely. Kiba turned his head. My eyes widened when I saw the alpha behind us. Tsume grabbed me and I was behind his back before I could blink.

"You should call it a day, old timer. There's work to be done tomorrow" Alpha said. He turned his eyes to Tsume and me.

"I won't hurt the pup" he simply said. The old wolf sighed.

"I see... well, I've dug it deep enough" he walked towards the alpha.

"You said you went to Paradise. Is this the path you took?" Kiba asked. Alpha growled

"I thought I told you that there's no such place" Gramps stopped and turned to Alpha.

"Zali" he warned.

"Kids or no, you'll get no mercy from me of you throw my leadership of the pack into question. Get out of town before morning!" he barked out. Zali walked away with the old man.

(Break)

We found shelter in an withering old house. It was dry and provided the relief of the cold.

" You still believe in it?" Tsume asked. Kiba looked over at him.

"In what?"

"There's no such thing as Paradise" Tsume said. "They said they've been there and there was no Paradise"

"Maybe that wasn't the real Paradise" Tsume laughed.

"Where the hell do you get that confidence from?... anyway, it's hopeless. There's no guarantee that we'll reach it, either" he paused "It's stupid to make the trip" Toboe looked up

"Cut it out. Getting mad just makes you hungrier" Tsume laid down on his back. I leaned myself against the wall.

"Or it might be nice to just hang around here and die in the gutter" I growled at him. "Shall we start digging holes like that old man?" Tsume said,

"It's not confidence" Kiba said. "I'm not even sure myself but it's screaming inside of me. It's just that I've always had to know. I've kept running just to reach it. I can't imagine living without believing in it" Kiba's voice struck some energy back into are souls. I smiled at him. I looked at Hige as he started to sniff the air. He sat up quickly. I looked at him, my ears picking up the sound of footsteps. The female wolf from the other pack stepped out from behind the rocks.

"You guys must be starving" she said with a smile in her eyes and face. Hige bowed up and down.

"We are, we are! How kind of you to notice!" he started to crawl towards her. I huffed and shook my head. I turned my head as I saw Kiba walk away from the make shift pack. I looked at Tsume, Hige and Toboe and ran after Kiba.

"Wait, Kiba! Shita!" Hige ignored them.

"Thanks for the food!"

(Break)

Kiba and I walked down the streets of the city. Deep in thought.

"Kiba, you OK?" he didn't look at me. I almost whimpered back kept walking with him. I wasn't going to leave him to fend for himself.

(Break)

I snapped my head up as we approached the other male pack. The alpha was no where to be seen. I whimpered quietly and clutched Kiba's arm.

"Kiba... let's go back" I pleaded. The pack looked over at us.

"Hey, what's the matter? You giving up going to Paradise?" one smirked. They chuckled. I shivered as they followed us with their eyes.

"it's not safe for a kid and a pup to wander around by there selves" one of them warned.

"Always move with your pack" Kiba stopped and glared.

"What are you people doing here?" the main one narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?" I tugged on Kiba's hand.

"Please Kiba" I begged. Kiba snatched his hand away from me.

"I know why you weren't able to go to Paradise" Kiba said.

"You people are dogs" he snapped. I closed my eyes. Damn Kiba. They started at us, growling and snarling.

"Why you little punk" Kiba started to growl and pushed me up against the wall. I growled as they closed in around us. Sure I was a pup but when In danger you have to protect yourself. They jumped at Kiba. Closed my eyes and looked away. I would be no use against a pack with so many. Kiba was the only one that could fight. I flattened my ears and tried to block out the sound of the wolves fighting. Blood splattered across my face. It wasn't Kibas. I heard Toboe's howl but I couldn't answer him.

(Break)

I stifled my sobs as I helped Kiba escape as he took down the last wolf. He was beat up badly but alive. His arm was slung over my shoulder. Most of his weight on me. I lugged him to an alley, far away as my body would allow me. I tripped on some floor boards. Kiba fell away from me and landed on the cement wall. He slid down the wall and curled up on the floor. I let the tears fall down my face and laid next to him,my back to his chest. Giving him some warmth as his wounds healed slowly.

"Your an idiot Kiba" I whispered as I heard his ragged breathing.

(Break)

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My breath escaped my lungs as I watched the old man dieing in front of my eyes. Kiba starred in shock, I was starring in horror.

"Oh god" I whimpered out. Kiba snapped at my cry. His hackles rose and he made a run at them. I was to scared and in shock to move. Kiba ran at the humans, teeth bared in a snarling grip. Zali jumped from the old platform and intercepted Kiba. Kiba launched himself at Zali. The older wolf grabbed Kiba by the neck. I growled and ran after Zali. I was about to run past him when he grabbed me by the scruff with his other hand. He held down Kiba with his legs and right arm. Kiba and I snarled as the humans surrounded us.

(Break)

I watched as they buried the old man in the hole he made last night. I turned away and buried my head into Kiba's jacket.

"I thought I told you not to interfere" Zali looked at us. Kiba was sitting against an tombstone with me on his left.

"We have our own way of living here" he continued.

"The life of down and out stray dogs!?" Kiba snarled out "Clinging to this place and doing what you do, you call that a life!?" Zali snarled right back.

"What do you know about it!?"

"Your Pathetic" Kiba growled. Zali turned away.

"You kids are still young" he said, his eyes glowing as he looked into the sun.

**End Episode**

**Fallen Wolves**


	6. The Successors

**The Successors**

I sat beside Kiba as Toboe gently laid healing herds on his chest and arms. A couple was laid on my neck from where Zali bit me but it had stopped bleeding a while ago.

"I think this will help a little" Toboe said. Hige groaned.

"Damn it, Kiba never thinks things through..." I spoke up for my alpha.

"He couldn't just stand by when he saw what was happening" I muttered.

"He shouldn't have butted in, though" Tsume said. Toboe turned to Tsume

"Tsume!" he snapped.

"Let's just get the hell out of here" Tsume said tiredly. I shook my head.

"But Kiba can't get moved yet" I argued.

"Which is why we should've left yesterday" Hige said back.

"I thought you said that living here had more going on than you thought" Tsume said. Hige grunted. I perked up as I heard Kiba waking up. He grunted as he sat up.

"Let's go!" Toboe and I dove for him and restrained him.

"You're not going anywhere with these wounds and an empty stomach!" Toboe said. I nodded.

"you could get more hurt" I whispered.

"Actually, one of us here does have a stuffed gut" Tsume said. Hige glared at the wolf.

"Hey, you were the ones who didn't eat" Hige defended himself. "You turned up your noses at the food Cole was nice enough to bring us!. It would've have been ride to let it go to waste. So I had no choice but to eat it all by myself"

"You could have left us some" Toboe moaned out.

"You were the ones who wandered off by yourselves" Hige said

"And that's why you had your little "Date" with here, huh?" I giggled as Tsume said the truth. Hige sighed.

"There was something about her that seemed... lonely, somehow" Hige said, scratching his face. Toboe moaned again.

"So, what do we do now?" Toboe asked. Hige sat up with a grin on his face.

"Go impose on Cole's hospitality for a while?" I gave the beige wolf a dull look.

"Give your hormones a rest would you?" I muttered.

"Go find us something to eat! By yourself!" Tsume finally snapped.

"By myself!?" Hige yelled. Tsume took a step forwards with a growl.

"All right, I'm going!, I'm going..." Hige said as he walked off. I laughed.

"I can clearly see who is more of the alpha" Toboe laughed with me. Tsume gave us a death glare. We stopped and looked innocently at him. He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"I'll go pick some medicinal herbs" Toboe said quickly. I eyed him as he left.

"Coward" I whispered. Tsume sighed.

(Break)

I tiredly opened my eyes as Tsume stood. I yawned and snuggled further into myself for warmth. Kiba's coat was draped over my body.

"Hey, we wasted a lot of time because of you" Tsume's voice woke me further up. "The others have gone off to look for food. What the hell were you up to last night?" I yawned again and was just to tired to get up.

"You didn't get all those wounds at the station last night. It's not like a care or anything..." he trailed off.

"I saw them once when I was little" Kiba said. "I was still a cub. Where I was born, they blossomed all over"

"What are you talking about?' Tsume demanded.

"White flowers that only bloomed under a full moon... they were lunar flowers. They were all burned" Kiba gasped out. I opened my eyes and watched him.

"What the hell brought this on?" Tsume growled.

"A fire that broke out in our territory burned all the flowers in an instant. Along with my friend, whose escape was cut off in an instant" I was scared. It was like a human horror story they told kids at night.

"I was the only one who survived... why just me...? why me...?" I sat up and moved closer to him, wanting him to take comfort that his pack was there for him.

"I don't have a pack anymore. The only place I have to go is paradise" he whispered.

(Break)

I jumped as did Kiba and Tsume as we heard a loud crash.

(Break)

I helped Kiba stand and handed him his coat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tsume asked.

"I'm alright. I can move" Kiba assured us. My ears perked as I heard Toboe's rings jingle.

"Kiba! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sorry.. your by yourself?" Kiba asked.

"Where's Hige?" I asked as I slipped my jacket over my shoulders.

"that's just it! He's in big trouble! Hige got caught in a trap, and he was taken away some where!" Toboe yelled. I gasped.

"What?" I demanded. Tsume sighed.

"All he has to do is fool the humans who caught him and get away" Tsume said. Toboe stomped his foot.

"Buy he can't! He was knocked out by the wolves who live here!"

"Why the hell would they do that!?" Tsume growled "Where were they headed?"

"I don't know!" Toboe yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us by howling!?" Tsume pointed a finger at the wolf. "You should've followed them!"

"Oh, right..." Toboe trailed off. I growled at his stupidity. Kiba walked forwards.

"Let's go" he ordered.

"Where Too?" Tsume asked.

"The city" Kiba panted. I walked right beside him, Toboe following me and Tsume following us. We started to jog, Kiba couldn't even keep up.

"We're burning daylight here..." Tsume snarled. He grabbed Kiba and threw him over his shoulder.

"Cut it out!" Kiba demanded.

"Hurry! If we don't hurry, they're going to kill him!" Toboe shouted. We turned and started to run. We ran down ally ways and past confused people.

"Tsume, put me down! I can walk on my own now!" Kiba yelled. Tsume slowed to a stop and leaned Kiba against a wall. He rubbed his shoulder.

"All right, let's get a move on" Tsume said. I sniffed the air and pointed.

"Kiba! Look!" it was Cole, the female member of the other pack.

"That's the lady from yesterday..." Toboe said. We ran after her. We turned the corner and there they stood. The cowardly dogs. They looked up as we stopped. I snarled at them in anger.

"Well, well. Looks like last night's beating didn't get our point across" one of the snickered. I snarled louder. They laughed but then they got a scared look on their faces. I looked back and saw Zali, the pack leader.

"Zali..." Cole murmured.

"You ordered this?" Tsume growled.

"What?" Zali asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Tsume snarled.

"What are you talking about!?" he was confused. I smelled it on him.

"Is it true that you sold out our friend to the humans?" Kiba asked.

"How low will you people sink?" Tsume continued to growl. Zali looked over at his pack of dogs.

"What's going on here?"

"Beats me" one of them said.

"That guy said to kill him! You told them to kill him!" Toboe screamed and pointed at the wolf with the orange hat.

"Moss!" Zali growled. Kiba ran at Moss. I growled and started forwards but was held back by Cole, she wrapped her arms around my thin frame. Zali ran past us and pushed Kiba back. Kiba fell against the wall as Zali punched Moss.

"This is MY pack!" Zali growled at Kiba. "Why did you sell out there friend?" he asked Moss.

"He's an outsider" like that made it right!?

"isn't it you who's selling out your friend, Zali!?"Another one asked.

"What?!" Zali demanded. I shook away Cole's grasp and moved up to Kiba to grab his arm.

"it's the truth! You Don't even do a dog's work!"

"do you really mean that?" Zali asked. Moss glared. We looked on as I witnessed my first pack fight. A real pack fight.

"I do what I have to do as leader of the pack. I can't let my personal feelings rule me anymore. I've done what I've done to protect the pack" Zali said.

"Nobody sees you as the leader anymore!" Moss roared and lunched at Zali. Moss punched him in the face as the rest of the pack surrounded him. Kicking and beating him. Kiba went to help the older wolf.

"Stay out of this!" Zali shouted. I looked away. This was plain cruel.

"Stop it!" Cole shouted, grabbing her head. I went over to her and hugged her around her waist. Since I was such a young pup and my mother died when I was just a few days old, Any female wolf I felt safe around.

"Just stop it!" she begged again. I growled at Moss.

"That's enough... stop it!" he ordered.

"Wait..." Zali said "Where was their friend taken?"

" I Don't know... I Don't know!" they snickered at their ex leader and walked away. Cole ripped away from me and ran over to Zali

"Zali!" she knelled at his side. She helped him up. Tsume walked up beside me.

"You don't have any idea where he might have been taken?" he asked Zali.

"He was on an orange truck" Toboe informed.

"If you're going to give up on paradise and turn back, now's the time" Zali said suddenly.

"I've got nowhere to go back to. So all I can do is move forwards" Kiba said.

"Even if hell is where we're headed" Tsume added "You people might not have found it, but we're going to. We'll find Paradise" Tsume said. I breathed out a breath of relief and smiled brightly.

"Tsume.." Toboe trailed off. Zali stood with Cole's help.

"Come on"

"Zali!" Cole said in concern.

"I can still run" he assured her. Zali ran and we went after him. I turned back to Cole.

"We'll be careful!" I shouted to her. She smiled slightly. I waved and ran to catch up with Kiba and Zali.

(Break)

There was Hige, in a cage and behind an orange truck. I sighed as Zali and Kiba ran in front of the truck. The humans screamed and lost control. They hit the wall and the cage went flying. I walked up to the cage and leaned over Hige.

"Long time no see" I teased. He sighed and got up.

"Damn it, do you guys have to be so rough?" he asked. Toboe scowled.

"Just be thankful you're alive!" he shouted.

"Come on, get out of there. You can do it yourself, right?" Tsume asked. Hige scuffed.

"That barbaric stuff isn't my thing" I sighed and leaned down to help bite the cage with Kiba. I looked up as the humans opened the door. I let ho of the cage to growl at them.

"Damn mad dogs!" he screeched. He grab his gun and started to fire. I yelped as one almost hit my paw. Zali ran at them from behind and grabbed his shoulder. Kiba got Hige out and ran for it. I followed Kiba and Tsume, Toboe and Zali followed us. And we ran.

(Break)

Zali led us down the pipe carefully. Kiba behind him, me behind Kiba, Toboe behind me, Hige behind Toboe and Tsume behind Hige.

"Is this road really safe?" Hige asked.

"I'd day it better then being burned with the trash" Tsume said. Zali jumped out and the pack after him. I sniffed the air and found nothing dangerous.

"This is as far as I can go. Go the rest of the way yourselves" Zali informed us.

"Your not coming? You're going to keep living here?" Kiba asked Zali.

" I don't know if the place we had looked for is real or not but I'm sure there are this who can go to paradise, and those who can't. I'm convinced of that" he said "find out for yourselves id the real Paradise I at the end of this road"

"You know, you don't seem much like a wolf" Tsume insulted. I glared at him.

"Tsume!" Tsume looked over at Zali.

"A wolf only protects his own pack" Zali turned with a smirk.

"Yeah. I've gone to the dogs" Kiba glared at Zali before running past him. I groaned and picked up my feet. The pack after me.

"Kiba! Wait up!" I shouted. Toboe laughed at me. I heard Zali's voice as we ran through the pipe.

"Even if they've vanished. They haven't gone extinct. Almost like wolves" I ran faster between the group, my paws digging into the ground and propelling me forwards.

"Flowers wont die so long as there's a moon and neither will we wolves" Zali's words echoed in my head and his words lifted my spirit. Maybe this journey won't be so bad after all.

**End Episode**

**The Successors**


	7. The Flower Maiden

**Episode 7**

**The Flower Maiden**

"C'mon Runt! If you don't get a move on, we'll leave you behind!" Hige shouted. I shook my head. Toboe was so slow. We were currently walking through a dense forest. I heard no sounds aside from out paws hitting the ground.

"Hey, doesn't it this forest seem kinda strange to you? There aren't any animals around" Hige rolled his eyes.

"You do know what you are, right?"

"huh?" I sighed.

"They probably ran off when they saw up coming" I said. Toboe looked at me with a slight confused face.

"Oh, right...!" Hige shook his head

"This is the problem with city kids"

"But I haven't smelled the flower since we left that cave" Toboe said "I wonder if this is really the right way" I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Tsume asked Kiba. I turned my head to Tsume and grinned.

"You just did?" Tsume growled at me and whacked me in the back of the head.

"Ow..." I muttered. Kiba ignored us and answered Tsume.

"Where are we headed?" I rolled my eyes.

"To paradise" I said slowly. Tsume glared and I fell back to walk with Hige. Hige chuckled at me. I smiled innocently up at him.

"Hi" he shook his head and looked away. I turned to Toboe.

"Want to play!?" Toboe nodded and we ran off.

"Don't go that far!" Hige called after us. We nodded and ran off into the woods. I stopped, Toboe crashing into me. My ears flickered and I looked up.

"You hear that?" I asked. Toboe nodded and covered his ears.

"I hate that sound..." he grunted.

(Break)

I yelped as the earth shook. Toboe grabbed my arm.

"What's going on!?" he yelled.

"The air ships are fighting each other!" I yelled back over the tremble. I shook as a feeling went over me.

"She's here" I whispered.

"Who's here?" Toboe asked. I turned to look at him.

"You don't feel it?" I asked him in surprise. Toboe didn't answer. I looked through the forest and saw Kiba running towards the sound.

"Let's go! We have to get to the pack!" I shouted and ran through the forest. Toboe nodded and ran at my side.

(Break)

"look!" I pointed up into the sky. Toboe followed my finger and saw something falling.

"It's her!" I shouted again in glee. Toboe and I busted through the forest and into the pack.

"Toboe, Shita!" Hige said in surprise. I left Toboe with Hige and over took Tsume and stayed behind Kiba. Her scent finally took to my nose. The scent of Lunar Flowers.

"That scent..." Hige smelled it now. Kiba kept looking into the air with a new look on his face. He saw Cheza. We were running to her.

(Break)

I gulped as I placed another foot on the rocks. Once fall and I was dead. I look for anther footing and swung myself onto it.

"Yep, it's coming from up there... there's a faint scent" Hige sniffed the air. Kiba grunted as he climbed up. I panted as I rested on a rock side.

"Why are you so worked up?" Tsume called up. Hige groaned.

"But it's got the stink of noble mixed in with it..." Tsume looked down at Hige.

"A noble?" I crawled up another rock and stopped beside Toboe.

"Hey, Kiba!" he shouted. Kiba looked back at Toboe's call.

"Something in my chest is kinda tingling is that what you mean?" Kiba nodded.

"Let's get moving" he ordered.

"I'm doing the best I can" I muttered as I lifted another leg and started to climb. My muscles strained as we climbed.

(Break)

I walked behind Kiba as we tracked our way through the dense woods.

"I don't know why, but my hear is pounding...!" Toboe blushed "And I feel all warm, too..." Hige groaned in pleasure.

"this is the sense of excitement you get just before you pounce on a pretty girl..." I looked back at Hige in disgust and shook my head, inching my way away from the males.

"Don't let you guard down" Tsume snapped. I looked back at him in relief. At least he was acting idiotically. My ears twitched as Tsume spoke in a whisper.

"I Do feel a shiver running up my spine, though" I groaned, not him too! I grabbed Kiba's hand as we continued to walk. We finally broke away from the forest and into a open field that met a lake. The field shimmered with flowers and it smell heavenly. A flicker of movement caught my eye.

"Kiba! Look!" I pointed into the water. Kiba gasped as he followed my finger. It was the Flower Maiden. She was sitting on a concrete block with her feet in the water. She opened her eyes and smiled up at us. All the males blushed and gasped, my eyes widened in wonder.

"It's her, it's really her!" Hige said in amazement. Toboe placed his hands against his chest.

"My heart just skipped a beat...!" he awed.

"Who is that?" Tsume asked.

"The Flower Maiden" I whispered and watched as Cheza hopped down from the concrete block and waited. Kiba started forwards, his hand following away from mine.

"Wait!" I warned. The pack all watched as Kiba walked into the water and to Cheza.

"Cheza" he said as if he was taking his last breath of clean air. Cheza smiled and we watched as Kiba reverted back to wolf form and Cheza stroke his head and muzzle. She knelled in front of him and embraced him around his neck.

"We meet at last..." she whispered against his white coat. I smiled as content and happiness flew off Kiba's scent.

"I wish somebody'd hold me like that..." Toboe awed. I took a quick glance at Tsume and then looked away.

"Is that really...?" Tsume asked us. I nodded.

"It's the Flower Maiden" I whispered.

(Break)

Cheza and Kiba walked in front if us, holding hands. They stopped and Cheza waved us over.

"This way! Over here!" she said. I picked up my pace as did the rest of the pack.

"That's Cheza, all right. That's the Flower Maiden" Hige said with a large smile on his face.

"She's a flower and a maiden? That's weird" I grunted and elbowed Toboe in the ribs.

"Don't be rude" I hissed.

"Well, as the story goes, some noble with to much time on his hands... made her from a lunar flower in a lab somewhere" Hige informed us. I looked down as we walked across a bridge. Small fish floated in the water.

"They made a human from a flower?" Tsume asked. "Do you really believe all that?"

"Hey, she's standing right there, isn't she?" Hige said.

"Yeah" Toboe said. "And she smells nice, too" We walked through a large garden, covered in flowers.

"She smells like a flower" I murmured. We walked back as we hit a dead end.

"Smell or no, I don't trust any of this" Tsume said.

"Even though you were effected by it too?" I asked in a teasing voice. He growled and gave a faint blush.

"I Believe it" Hige said with a nod.

"Just think about it. It's true that Kiba led us straight here on instinct or whatever you want to call it, right?" I nodded. "Even is this is just some big coincidence, it feels like we're on step closer"

"It does" I said.

"Well, either way, she's not my type" Hige smirked. "It's to bad" I puffed out air and groaned.

(Break)

We moved into a building, following Cheza and Kiba. I shivered as the cool air flew past us.

"This one has been waiting for you all this time" Cheza said. "This one was born here for that very reason" I ran from the three males and stopped as I reached Kiba side. We watched as Cheza ran gracefully into an abandoned room.

"This one is home, everyone!" she said in delight. She starred at the ruined room, vines and weeds ran down from the sealing, covering the walls and grounds. Kiba and I walked to her side.

"Oh. No one is here anymore" she whispered in a sad voice. I took her hand in mine, giving her the only comfort I knew.

"Now this in understands. Everyone was withered and died" she continued and knelled down at the white wolf's feet.

"This one is the only one left" she said. I jumped as gunshots echoed across the room. I looked back as Hige and Toboe ran in behind us.

"We're in trouble, Kiba! I smell humans all over the place!" Hige yelled out. Tsume ran in.

"We're surrounded!" Toboe screamed. Tsume stopped and glared at Cheza. She looked back at him with large red eyes filled with despair. Kiba stepped in front of Cheza and I, since I was still holding her hand and knelling beside her.

"No! It wasn't her!" Kiba defended Cheza. Toboe panicked.

"Hey! We don;t have time for this! We've gotta escape!" he shouted.

"Escape!? We're surrounded, damn it! Where are we supposed to go!?" Hige argued. Cheza held my hand tighter as she stood. She pulled me after her as we started to walk.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Tsume snapped.

"I said it's dangerous over there?" Hige yelled. Kiba grabbed Cheza's other hand.

"What should we do?" Toboe shouted in alarm. Their voice faded as we walked.

"Wait for me, Kiba!" Toboe yelled after them.

(Break)

Cheza, Kiba and I walked calmly. I shoved my instincts back down and followed the alpha. He always knew what to do. I gasped as an armored man with a gun walked in front of us. Kiba pushed us behind him and flew at him. The man fell with blood spurting from his chest. I moved my foot away just as bullets raced past us.

"Kiba!" I yelled. He jumped over the bullets and killed the other man where he stood. Toboe pushed us down and covered us with his body. More bullets littered the air. They stopped as two thuds where heard. I looked over Toboe and saw Hige and Tsume jump down to meet Kiba.

"We're in serious trouble! They've got that end totally covered" Hige said.

"What do you want to do? If we left her here, we could get away" Tsume reasoned. Kiba snarled.

"Forget it!" my ears twitched as more bullet rounds reached my ears. Cheza grabbed my hand again and led me down a narrow strip.

"Guys!" Toboe said and followed us. Cheza stopped and looked back at the males.

"This way!" she said. Cheza and I started to run. Kiba ran after us. I heard Tsume's, Hige's and Toboe's after his.

(Break)

Kiba jumped at a guard as he fired at us. We ran past the dead and falling body.

(Break)

the boys followed Cheza and I into a room.

"What the hell?" Hige snapped. We were trapped. A dead end.

"It's no use! It's a dead end!" Toboe whimpered.

"Wanna try surrendering?" Hige asked dryly. Tsume and I glared at him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" he said with his hands in the air. Cheza reached out a touched a large tree trunk. I watched as a large hole appeared under her hand.

"This way" she said. I smiled at their bewildered faces.

"Was there a hole there a second ago?" Toboe asked. Kiba didn't say anything as he ran after Cheza and I. I heard the rest of my pack behind me. We got away with Cheza.

**The Flower Maiden**

Sorry for the long Update. Been busy. And This is not an Kiba/OC story. Kiba is like Shita's... pack father... please please please Review!


	8. Song Of Sleep

**Episode 8**

**I Don't Own Wolf's Rain and Their is A Pic of Shita's Parents on my Profile. Sorry for all the Mistakes on spelling and Grammer. **

**Song Of Sleep**

I stayed in the bushes with Tsume and Kiba as the government's machine past us, its unblinking red eye searching for The Flower Maiden. I stayed behind with Cheza as the males moved on ahead quietly down the mountain. I panicked as Cheza was about to step over the edge but she stopped. I grabbed her hand softly and she continued to skip behind the pack. I had to jog to keep up with her.

"She can tell?" Toboe said in amazement.

"Because she's a flower maiden" Hige said as if it was the most knowledgeable thing in the world.

"How?" Toboe demanded to know.

"She uses her feelers" Hige shrugged. I glared at the beige wolf.

"She doesn't have any of those!" I snapped as we neared them. Cheza smiled down at me in thanks. I smiled back at her shyly.

"You can't seem 'em but I bet they're there" Hige argued back. Cheza pulled me to a stop as we approached them.

"Cheza?" I whispered. She was silent as we watched the two wolves.

"I wonder if she's on edge around us, but why would she be?" Toboe pouted.

"Because you're on edge around her, that's why" Kiba informed them. Toboe and Hige looked ashamed. Almost like a kicked puppy.

"Who wouldn't be?" Tsume asked. "She's not a wolf, and she's not a human. She's not a flower, either. How are we supposed to trust something like that?... all the more so because she was made by a Noble" Kiba glared at the gray wolf.

" Are we going to take her with us?" Tsume continued.

"Yeah" Kiba answered him.

"What for?" Toboe answered this time. We finally got down from the mountains and into a small forest.

"I don't see anything wrong with it... it'd be mean to just leave her here, and besides, I think it'd be nice to always be able to small Lunar Flowers" Toboe said innocently.

"Doesn't that make her dangerous to us?" Kiba looked back in confusion.

"If she smells the place while we're moving, it's a good as giving away out location"

"Humans can't make out smells" Kiba said back.

"But my eyes tell me that she'll be nothing but trouble" Tsume snapped. "What's she good for?" I rolled my eyes.

"What are you good for?" I whispered to myself. Toboe heard It and laughed quietly. I smirked in his direction. I watched as Kiba snarled at Tsume.

"Even you should know how vital Cheza is to us" Tsume snarled right back... Men!

"Sorry, I don't"

"She'll her us to Paradise!" I almost whimpered as I smelled the impending fight in the air. I shifted in front of Cheza and waited.

"I'm sick of hearing that word!" Tsume growled out. Cheza laid a hand on my head and started to sing. I relaxed almost instantly. I turned as Toboe collapsed on the ground. I yawned as I fell to my knees as Cheza's feet. My eyes felt heavy as she continued to sing her lovely song. I fell with my back against her legs. I yawned again and closed my eyes. I vainly heard Tsume yelling at me to not to fall asleep.

"Sorry Tsume... co can... do..." I murmured. I curled myself up for warmth, I let my tired and battered rest.

(Dream)

_I was surrounded in Lunar Flowers, they cushioned my mother and I.. I snuggled against my mother's thick brown coat as my father, pure silver in color laid beside her and licked me gently in a wolf's kiss. I yawned and fell asleep, knowing I was safe in my mother's arms. This was my paradise_

(End dream)

I stayed with Cheza and Tsume as Kiba, Hige and Toboe went out to search for food. I stared at Tsume as I leaned against a tree as Cheza stroked Tsume on her lap. I smiled as I watched him wake up. This would be funny. Tsume's eyes widened and he jumped away from her. I snickered as he fell on his rear end and looked around in confusion.

"You slept the longest" Cheza comment. I snickered louder at Tsume's bewildered face. "Did you have sweet dreams?" Tsume looked away.

"I don't remember" he stuttered out.

"You were running in your sleep" I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing at the look on his face. He glared at me as he stood. I put a hand over my mouth the quiet the laughter. Kiba walked into the small clearing. I waved to him.

"It's no use. Those people are on every road going down to the foot of the mountain" Kiba told Tsume. "We have to think of another way" Tsume stopped beside the alpha.

"Don't wander off and foist that thing off on me, got it?" Tsume growled.

" We tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't" I called out.

"You seemed pretty happy where you were" Kiba added.

"Oh, shut up! It was tired, that's all!" Tsume snapped at both me and Kiba. I hide my laughter with a cough.

(Break)

I looked up from the branch I was sitting on as Hige and Toboe ran into the camp, arms loaded with stuff.

"Wow, that was rough!" Hige panted out.

"We're back" Toboe added.

"You two sure took a long time" Kiba commented. I jumped down and landed beside Kiba.

"The runt here kept wandering off" Hige grunted. "Here some food" Hige threw the box at Kiba. I licked my lips. Yum, food.

"We picked up some other things, too" Toboe walked forwards and held out a dull pink fur coat. I scrunched my nose away. Now that I wouldn't be caught dead wearing.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Tsume asked.

"What do you mean? It's a present" Toboe said with a smile.

"Better not be for me" I muttered. Kiba placed a hand across my mouth. I glared at him. We watched as Toboe walked uo to Cheza and placed the coat around her shoulders.

"Here" he said and stepped back. I giggled around Kiba's hand as Cheza started to look sad and depressed. Toboe pouted.

"You don't like it?" he guessed.

"Mo Dug" I said. Kiba rolled his eyes and let go of my mouth.

"I meant, no duh" I grinned.

"What did I tell you? Now these are great" Hige boomed out.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Tsume teased as Hige approached Cheza with the bright pink boots. He placed them on the ground and Cheza brightened. She placed her feet in them and stood, the dull pink coat forgotten. She laughed and danced around the tree trunk.

"Like 'em?" Hige smirked. He scratched his nose and laughed. Cheza stopped with a gasp.

"Cheza?" I asked. I turned with a growl as I spotted something at the corner of my eyes. It was an old women.. wrapped in pink...with a cane.

"Who are you?" Cheza whispered. The old women stepped forwards and started to walk towards us. Kiba moved his body in front of the Flower Maiden and I grabbed her hand from beside her.

"Wolves, I see" she said in a dry voice. My eyes widened.

"Who are you, old lady?" Kiba asked. She plucked her sun glasses off and opened her bright red eyes. I gasped. A Flower Maiden?

(Break)

"Who are you?" Kiba demanded.

"The Hanabito is what they call us" she said. Cheza placed a hand on her chest.

"This one could tell from your scent" Cheza said. "You are not alike this one?"

"You are a true perfect creation" the old Flower Maiden said back. "You aren't like my kind"

"Perfect creation?" I whispered. Kiba didn't take his eyes off the old flower.

"I've been waiting for you for a long, long time" She said. Toboe leaned over to whisper to Hige.

"I guess she wasn't a ghost" I rolled my eyes. Sometimes... Toboe could be a very thick idiot.

"I smell something" Hige warned. I sniffed the air. Men.

"They're coming!" Kiba growled. Tsume looked around.

"Looks like we shouldn't hang around" he advised. I could now hear their footsteps.

(Break)

The old women raced ahead of us, Cheza behind her and the pack behind Cheza. We jumped down a small incline and ran deeper into the forest. I jumped off the rocks and stayed side by side with Toboe and Hige. Kiba was just running to fast for me to keep up.

"Is it safe to go with her?" Toboe asked. I pumped my legs to keep up.

"If she's one of Cheza's people, we shouldn't have to worry" Hige panted. The women led us to a thick tree and swiftly opened the door for us. Cheza entered first, followed by Kiba, Toboe, me, Hige and Tsume. She closed the door after us. She laid her hand on the wall off her home and her hand glowed.

(Break)

Cheza sat in the only chair in the room as the old flower knelled down beside her feet. Toboe and Hige rested their backs against the wall as Tsume rested against the far wall. Kiba stood behind Cheza and I seated myself on the windowsill. The old Flower started her story.

"I felt then within my body, those terrible events...and those imperfect Hanabito could only wither away and die. I escaped from the castle, in the forest at the foot of the mountain, I stayed in hiding. For a long, long time, and before I knew it, I alone was left" her voice was low with grief and pain.

"Even if you don't know anything about yourself, I do. I know you well indeed" she continued. I shiver went up my spine. Well that's not creepy at all...

"This one has been asleep all this time, waiting" Cheza spoke to Kiba. Kiba smiled down at her. I grinned.

"The wolf seeks out the flower, and the flower seeks out the wolf, but you mustn't go with them" we all stared at her.

"Why not?" Cheza asked.

"It will lead to destruction" Kiba snarled at the old Flower.

"You must be joking!" he growled. The old flower looked up at Kiba, dead in the eyes.

"I'm not talking to you!" She yelled. My instincts flared and I suppressed a growl. I heard Kiba do the same. He turned to Cheza.

"Let's go, Cheza" he ordered. I jumped from the sill and waited for Cheza to stand. I would gladly love to leave this place. I heard Kiba gasp and looked over. Cheza wouldn't get up.

"I only give off the faintest scent of a Flower now. Soon, It will fade completely" the Old women moaned out.

"What should this one do?" Cheza asked, leaning up in her seat.

"You have the ability to sustain the life of a Hanabito. Stay here, and..." Kiba started forwards in panic.

"Cheza, don't listen to her!" he said.

"Wolf, what do you hope to accomplish by taking this girl with you?" Old Flower said to Kiba. Cheza answered for the white wolf.

"To get to Paradise. We are going to Paradise" we all looked at Cheza. Tsume looked out the window and shushed us.

"Be Quiet!" he ordered in a whisper. I sniffed the air and ducked away from the window and moved towards Kiba and Cheza. Toboe, Tsume and Hige took up my place.

"I smell her back at the castle" Hige said. "I now I've seen that lady before somewhere..." he trailed off. Tsume looked at Kiba.

"What now?" he asked. Kiba glanced at Cheza.

"Let's go" he ordered. Cheza wouldn't move. "Let's go, Cheza" he half commanded and half pleaded. It was all silent.

(Break)

I jumped from the tree after Tsume and Hige jumped and landed behind the blond haired lady.

"You... Who in the world are you?" she raised her voice with each words she spoke. She gasped and turned to Cheza and Kiba as they walked out.

"Cheza!" she cried. Kiba grabbed Cheza's hand and jumped. He reverted back to wolf form so that the women could see him and looked down at us. Her face was in disbelief. They stared at each other. Her blue and his gold. Kiba turned and jumped again. We took off. Jumping away from the lady and running below Kiba and Cheza. Kiba landed in front of us and I took pace behind him and Cheza. The pack following us.

(Break)

we ran into the back city streets. We had to get through the city.

(Break)

I slid to a stop as Cheza stopped, avoiding slamming into her back.

"She is crying" she whispered. Kiba stopped. "She is going to wither" she continued to cry.

"That Old lady?" Kiba asked. Cheza nodded and looked up at Kiba.

"Kiba, is it all right if this one stays with you?" she asked. " Can this one stay with you" Cheza asked again.

"You have to stay with us" Kiba said in a firm voice. She turned to Hige.

"Hige?" he looked surprised but he laughed.

"Sure, why not? When you're on a trip, the more the merrier" she turned to Toboe.

"Toboe?" he giggled and nodded his head. She looked at me.

"Shita?" I blushed shyly and nodded.

"I would love it if you stayed" she smiled at me and looked at Tsume.

"Tsume?" oh no. I was worried. He was going to be rude. He sighed.

"Fine, tag along" he grudged. "If that gets us to where we're going, I'll put up with you" well... he was rude at the end.

(Break)

I handed Kiba a pink hood I swiped and he laid it over her head and shoulders. It draped down her body. The rest of the pack awaited us. I walked beside Kiba with my head down as we walked the streets. I sniffed as the old lady passed us.

"Kiba" I whispered. He nodded and grabbed Cheza's and my hand.

(Break)

We stopped at the old women's house and waited for Cheza. I smelled Cheza's tears and heard her footsteps. Kiba looked away from the clouds as she stopped at his side.

"Did somebody tell her about Paradise?" Tsume asked. I shook my head as we watched Kiba and Cheza holding hands.

"Nope"

**End Episode**

**Song Of Sleep**


	9. Misgivings

**Chapter 9**

**Misgivings**

I walked behind Hige with Cheza and Kiba behind me. Tsume and Toboe took the lead as we walked through the quiet town. It was around midnight, quiet and cold. I turned my head and stopped as I heard a wolf's growl. Cheza stopped on my right and turned to look at the Wolf as Kiba walked past us. Well... it was a wolf, half wolf. Black as the night with two bright blue eyes

"Hey, it's another wolf" I whispered. Kiba stopped as he noticed that Cheza and I weren't walking behind him. He turned and walked back over to us, confusion written on his face.

"Cheza.." I jumped as the half wolf started to snarl again, her lips pulled back to reveal her white fangs. Kiba glared at the wolf.

"We have friends here, too" Cheza spoke softly. I gasped as Cheza ran to the black wolf. I started to run after her.

"Cheza!" I whispered as she knelled down in front of the black wolf. She was still snarling. I stayed back. Kiba walked past me and laid a hand on Cheza's shoulder. Cheza smiled and looked back at Kiba.

"It is all right" she assured. Kiba let go and took a step back. I moved up further and placed myself a little off Cheza's right.

"You did not know? You never knew what you are?" Cheza asked. The black half wolf didn't speak. I don't think she even knew how.

"There is some wolf in you, too" Continued. Kiba gasped. He didn't know? I could smell it on the black wolf. A wild, musky kinda scent. Cheza raised a hand to stroke the muzzle but the wolf backed away.

"You were alone your whole life, were you not?" Cheza spoke softly. The wolf's blue eyes portrayed shock and same fear. I looked up as I heard footsteps. Kiba did the same.

"Cheza!" he grabbed her hand and ran. I followed after them quickly. I looked back and saw the black wolf pull against her leash. With a whimper. I heard rapid footsteps behind me as I turned the corner.

(Break)

We stopped to rest at an abandoned Car lot. A dull yellow bus was our den for the day. Hige looked out the shattered window and grinned as he stuck his head back in.

"This place should be perfect!" I nodded and sat down with my back resting against the rusted wall. I covered my mouth as I yawned.

"Once we catch wind of what they're up to, we'll come right back" Tsume said to Toboe and I. Kiba spoke softly to the flower.

"Cheza, you stay here with Toboe and Shita" he ordered. Toboe pumped his fist in the air.

"Leave it to me!" he shouted.

"Yes, leave it all to Toboe" I grumbled out tiredly . Tsume looked out the door and then they walked out. Toboe and Cheza looked out the window after them.

"Come back soon!" Toboe shouted. I waved after them and settled myself on the buses old leather seats and curled up. My ears opened for any nose. Cheza sat in the sunlight the pored out of the bus's roof and Toboe beside her.

"The whole feeling of friends waiting for other friends, it's kinda nice, you know?" Toboe said cheerfully.

"What're are you doing?" I cracked my eyes opened as saw the Cheza had her head up and her eyes closed.

"This one is stuffed" she said suddenly. "Are you not?" she asked Toboe.

"Um... sure" he said. I giggled.

"This way! Catch 'em!" I snapped up and strained my ears. Toboe glared at the sound and looked out the window carefully. I knelled down and followed his lead. Three kids ran by, all carrying food.

"Let's meet up in town, Hasu!" the lead by said.

"Right!" Hasu said. They split up and went either way. Three armored guards with guns ran after them. I shock my head and settled back down. Poor kids.

(Break)

I knelled down beside Toboe and Cheza as I smelled Kiba on the winds. We waited as he boarded the bus and walked further in. Toboe nodded at me and I grinned. We jumped out, me nearly following over Toboe's feet.

"Boo!" we shouted. Kiba didn't look impressed. I waited. Kiba stared. Toboe nervously laughed. I sighed.

"Well.. that was dumb" I muttered. Toboe stood up straight and his hands went behind his head.

"What took you so long?" he asked. Hige walked in behind Kiba.

"Hey" I waved to him.

"Welcome back!" Toboe shouted. Kiba turned to Hige.

"How'd it look?" he asked.

"They've got us surrounded but good" he said. "We'll have to make our move at night" he smirked. Kiba nodded and looked back at Toboe, Cheza and I.

"There's a place that the local humans call the forest of death" I shivered. That can't be good.

"The forest of death... sounds creepy" Toboe agreed with me and wrapped his arms around himself.

"They say that if you get lost in it, you never come out" Kiba continued. I glared at him.

"Are you trying to scare us?" I growled. Hige ruffled my hair.

"That's no big deal for us, though" Hige said. I pushed his hand away from me.

"Bully" I whispered to Kiba. Tsume walked in.

"Any luck?" Hige asked him.

"I found an escape route that'll be perfect for us" he said. I sighed. Well that's one thing that went right.

"That settles it, then. Tonight's the night" Toboe grinned.

"All right! We can finally get outta here!" I rolled my eyes but smiled.

(Break)

I covered my laugh as Hige walked up behind the men and tapped his shoulder.

"Who got away?" he asked. The man jerked back and started to fire. Hige ducked and knocked him down.

"They're here! They're over here!" the second one yelled. I shook my head and jumped at the man. I landed on top of him and smiled down at him.

"Hi" I said. Tsume landed behind me and grabbed my shoulder and dragged my up. I looked behind us and saw saw a lot more humans with guns. I jumped as Tsume did and escaped the bullets. I jumped after Hige with Tsume behind me. It was out job to create a diversion. It was Tsume's and Hige's job but I begged Kiba to let me help. He relented... after a long while. I heard Kiba howl to us to let us know that he was at the meeting place. I looked down the cliff and saw Toboe, Cheza, and Kiba waiting for us. Hige grabbed me as he jumped.

"Thanks" I said as he landed and let me go.

"Sorry we kept you waiting" Tsume smirked. I giggled as the adrenaline pumped through my veins.

"Operation complete!" I gave Kiba a thumps up. Hige laughed and ruffled my hair. I batted his hand away. I jumped as a bullet landed inches away from my foot. We looked up and saw the old man.

"You goddamn wolves!" he howled. "You won't fool me anymore!" he growled as he got ready to fire again. We scattered. Separated. He kept firing. I yelped as one of the bullets sliced past my arm, leaving a bloody trail as it split the flesh. Tsume ran to me and lifted me up into his arms and started to run again. I looked over Tsume's shoulder and saw as Cheza fell. Kiba ran in front of her and took a bullet in the shoulder.

"Kiba!" I yelled. The old man had to reload. Kiba grabbed Cheza and ran into the forest. We met him in the mouth and we were gone.

**End Episode**

**Misgivings**

**Ouch... A short chapter. Sorry! Please Review! It makes me want to write faster!**


	10. Moon's Doom

**Chapter 10**

**Moon's Doom**

The wound on my arm had stopped bleeding in minutes. Thanks to the moon but Kiba insisted that it was wrapped. He had ripped a little of Cheza's pink cape, with her permission and tied a tight bandage around my arm. I now was sporting a bright pink wrap around my arm.

"Geez, this forest is depressing" Hige moaned. We were all walking in a straight line with me in the middle. It was Kiba, Cheza, me, Tsume, Toboe and Hige bringing up the rear.

"I though forests were supposed to be more, you know, vibrant" Hige said as he looked around.

"It's the forest of death, remember?" I said back. Kiba looked back at me.

"That's why the humans can't follow us in" he informed. Hige threw back his head.

"Well we don't have to rely on compasses or whatever...still, shouldn't there at least be some rabbits or foxes or something?" Hige asked. Toboe smiled.

"In other words, you're hungry" he said with a grin. Hige glared at Toboe.

"So Sue me" he snapped.

"Once we're through this forest, we ought to come across a town. Just hang in there until then" Kiba said to calm them down.

"If we make it out of here alive, that is" Tsume said casually. I shivered and glared at Tsume.

"Tsume!" I scolded. He kicked a human skull at Toboe and I. I yelped and moved back, tripping over a branch and falling. My back hit a tree trunk. Toboe wasn't so lucky. He jerked back and stepped on something crunchy. He moved back away from that. It was a giant beetle. It let out his wings and flew at Toboe again and again. It flew up into the air and back again at the brown colored wolf. Toboe yelled and covered his head. Tsume's hand snatched the bug.

"There are bugs here, huh?" he said. I sighed and stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes.

"Thanks, Tsume" Toboe said. Tsume ignored him and looked closer at the large bug.

"I've never seen a bug like this before" he said. He shoved the bug into Hige's face.

"Here" Hige backed away with a disgusted frown.

"You're hungry, aren't you? Eat up" Tsume said.

"Why Me?" Hige complained.

"You've got the strongest stomach" Toboe teased. Tsume still held the bug in his hand.

"Eat it" he commanded. Hige glared.

"Am I your food tester? And how come you're giving me orders? You think you've become out leader or something!?" Hige growled. Hige looked at Kiba.

"Right?!" Kiba remained silent. I covered my laughter with a cough and waited. This would be funny... unless Hige died... then it would be sad. Hige brightened.

"Hey, I know! Cheza!" he screamed and grabbed the bug from Tsume.

"Let's give it to Cheza!" he jumped down from where he was standing, the bug still screaming and showed it to Cheza.

"I bet you're hungry, right?" he asked. Kiba jumped and slammed the bug out of Hige's hand. It splattered, its yellowish blood spilling onto the ground. He glared at Hige.

"She wont' eat that" he snarled. Hige stepped back.

"What should we feed her, then?" he said. Cheza smiled.

"This one doesn't eat, anything" she stated. Hige looked shocked.

"Nothing at all?" he said in amazement.

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen her eat..." Tsume said.

"She drank some water that one time" Toboe added.

"This one drinks, and this one basks" Cheza said.

"Basks?" Kiba asked. She smiled and looked up. The gnarled trees blocked out the sky.

"This on cannot bask here" she said simply. I sighed. Males were stupid.

"She's a Flower Maiden. Flowers drink water and grow in the sun" I said.

"It makes sense" Hige said with a shrug. We all looked at Cheza in concern.

(Break)

I sat beside Toboe as he moved his back paw up and down.

"Let me see it" Kiba said. Kiba took Toboe's foot gently in his hands.

"It doesn't look sprained" he said as he looked at the foot. He twisted it gently and Toboe flinched with a pained moan.

"Ow!" Hige threw his hands in the air.

"He can't even handle a little forest like this... this is the problem with kids who are raised in human cities" he smirked. I grabbed Toboe's hand in comfort.

"Can you walk?" Kiba asked.

"I'm Okay. I can walk just ... "He stood and winced "Ow!" he sat back down.

"Maybe not" I murmured. I heard footsteps and saw Cheza walk over to us.

"Cheza?" Hige said. Cheza knelled down and started to gently pet Toboe's foot.

"Cheza?" Toboe said in a confused voice. He winced but Cheza looked up with a warm smile. Toboe grinned.

"Thanks, Cheza" he thanked her with a smile in her face. Hige knelled down beside Kiba

"Does that... feel good?" he asked. Toboe nodded.

"Yeah, really good! It's like the pain is melting away!" he said eagerly. He gasped and then stifled a giggle. Cheza continued to rub his foot and he giggled.

"Cheza? um... could you pet me, too?" Hige begged. Cheza raised her hand off Toboe's foot and onto Hige's head. He laughed and grinned. Cheza's eyes were closed in amusement, a bright and relaxing smile in her face.

"C'mon Tsume! Have her pet you, too!" Toboe yelled. "It feels really good!" I chuckled as Tsume gave us a dull look with narrowed us.

"She smells so great...!" Hige moaned with a laugh. Tsume looked away with a sigh.

(Break)

We started to walk again as soon as Kiba helped Cheza off the ground. Toboe's foot was feeling better so it was time to set off again.

"This place isn't so bad once you get used to it" Hige said cheerfully. "There aren't any territories to fight over and the best past is, no human! We have the forest to ourselves"

"And if we get hungry, we can always eat the bugs" Toboe added. I grimaced. I hate bugs.

"No thanks!" I snorted.

"Then we won't share anything with you" Tsume teased me. I glared over at him with a huff and crossed my arms.

"I've asked it before, and I'll ask it again. Who died and made you leader, Tsume!" Hige snapped.

"We don't have a leader. We're not that kinda pack" Kiba stated.

"What kinda pack are we, then?" Tsume growled at Kiba.

"C-C'mon, that doesn't matter, right?" I nodded my head as Toboe spoke.

"Hey, I know! When we get out of here, what's the first thing you want to do?" Toboe asked. Trying to get everyone to forget the argument.

"What else?" Hige said.

"Eat all I can" Tsume continued.

"Eat, then sleep" Kiba stated. I giggled.

"Of course" I said. Toboe's stomach growled.

"I guess you're right..." he moaned. Hige smirked.

"You moron. What else did you except? You're not very good at this, are you?" Hige teased. My eyes reverted to Cheza. Her breath was coming out in hard gasps and she was sweating. I watched as Cheza wavered on her feet.

"Cheza!" Kiba cried as he caught her and gently lowered her onto the ground. My eyes widened as I to knelled down beside her.

"Is she Okay?" I asked him. Cheza's breathing was still hard.

"She must be tired. Let's rest a while" Kiba said. I nodded. Cheza shook her head and placed a hand on his.

"This one is all right" she said.

"A Bird!" Hige cried. We all turned.

"Huh? Where?" Toboe asked.

"You must be seeing things. This is the forest of death" Tsume said.

"No, I heard flapping of wings coming from above us" Hige stubbornly said. I looked around and saw no feathers or no birds.

"That's an owl" Hige said. "Which means... Bird meat!" Hige jumped up and ran for the imaginary bird.

"Hey! Hige!" Tsume yelled as we watched the beige wolf run off. "Come back here!" Tsume sighed. "Damn it... what a pain in the ass... you stay here" Tsume snapped at Toboe. Tsume looked at me.

"Let's go" he ordered. I nodded and followed him.

"Sure" Toboe murmured. We started to run after Hige's scent. We found him in a small clearing.

"You must've seen some dead leaves falling or something" Tsume reasoned.

"Let's go back" I said.

"That's strange... I'm positive that I saw something" Hige muttered. A hooting noise drew are attention into the dead trees. An owl as perched on a thick branch. Hige was right.

"See, what did I tell you? It is an owl!" Hige beamed. "There's not enough meat to split with everybody, though..." he trailed off with drool escaping his lips. Tsume tossed his arm out.

"Be careful" he warned. "There's no scent" I sniffed the air. Tsume was right. The owl gave off no scent.

"There's something suspicious about that owl" Tsume muttered.

"An owl that's suspicious..." the bird said in a creepy voice. I moved to behind Tsume. I wanted nothing to do with a creepy owl.

"Wolves that look delicious... they all wandered in and got lost as one... well done, well done!" Tsume snarled.

"That damn thing is screwing with us!" he jumped at it. Propelling off a tree and attacking the owl. Feathers scattered as the bird took off above us. Tsume landed with a grunt.

"Lost as one, well done!" it hooted. I growled.

"Crap..." Tsume muttered. Toboe's howl pierced the air.

"That was..." Hige said.

"It's Toboe!" Tsume confirmed. Hige grabbed my hand and we ran off to the pack. We made it back in under a minute.

"What's wrong?!" Tsume asked as we neared them.

"It's Cheza! She just--" Toboe murmured worriedly.

"That's... is she... withering?" Tsume asked. I looked on in worry. She can't die...

"She needs water. Even sunlight would help!" Kiba yelled.

"But there isn't..." I trailed off. We all looked up at the tree covered sky.

"I can't see the sun" Tsume said. "And just take a look at this dry ground. There's no water around here" Kiba placed a hand on Tsume's shoulder.

"We've still... we still got to look!" he insisted.

"We Can't let her die" I whispered. Tsume sighed and nodded. Kiba nodded his thanks and helped Cheza on Kiba's back.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Toboe asked. Hige sniffed the air.

"Let's go right" he said.

"Do you smell water?" Kiba asked him.

"No, but just standing here isn't helping" he said.

"Not helping!" I stiffened and groaned. Not the owl...

"Not helping!" it hooted again. Tsume growled at the bird.

"An owl?" Kiba said.

"The damn thing is back, huh?" Tsume growled.

"It can't be helped is there is no light. It can't be helped if there is no water. It can't be helped if the flower is withering" it taunted.

"What!?" Kiba snarled.

"Wait a minute" Toboe interrupted. "That owl loves here in this forest, right? So do suppose he knows where there's water?" Kiba gasped and looked at the owl.

"Tell us! Tell us the closest place that has water!" Kiba demanded,

"Cut the theatrics and just tell us, Damn it!" Hige growled.

"Do you live here in this forest? If you do, then tell us!" Kiba tried again. "She needs water!"

"Kiba...?" Cheza lifted her head. :Kiba? Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"An owl" he said gently to her.

"An owl?" she laid her head back down. The owl gave a long hoot.

" Water! Isn't there any water in this forest!?" Kiba yelled. The owl took off into the forest.

"Go astray, go astray, my good wolves" it said. "Answers always lie in confusion" we ran after the Owl. Staying just behind it.

"Don't lose him!" Tsume snapped. "He's our only lead!"

"You never find what you are looking for. If a searcher were the find it objective, it would become a mere object" it flapped it's wings and landed on a branch and hooted.

"The answerers lies within the darkness. The answerers lies within confided places" it drawled. "Only those who bravely enter will be rewarded"

"Riddles?" Toboe asked.

"He wants us to go into the cave" I whispered.

"So does that mean there's water inside?" Toboe asked Tsume.

"How should I know?" he snapped. Kiba started walking into the cave. Hige grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't go in there on your own!" he snapped. "Are you gonna believe what an owl tells you? This thing stinks!" Kiba snarled at Hige.

"You tell me where we can find what, then! Do you know?" Hige frowned and backed away.

"We've got no other choice" he turned and walked in. I looked at the pack before I ran to follow.

(Break)

The cave was dark and deary. Stalagmites and Stalactites jutted from around us. Shadows crept in the corners. Long passage ways stretched on either side of us. We stopped once again at two roads.

"We saw this thing a while ago!" Hige moaned.

"We have been going around in circles?" I asked.

"This stupid place is like a maze" Tsume grumbled. "And to top it all off, everything looks the same...: Kiba moved to the right.

"We went left last time" he muttered. He walked forwards but tripped on a layering rock.

"Damn it!" he swore. He was getting frustrated, tired and angry. Not good.

"Don't get so worked up" Tsume growled. Kiba silently glared at Tsume. Toboe and I leaned towards Kiba and Cheza.

"Kiba, you tired, right?" Toboe asked.

"Want one of us to carry her?" I finished his question. Kiba turned to us with a loud snarl.

"Can you carry her!?" he snapped. I flinched back. "I'm asking you, do you think you can carry Cheza!?" he yelled.

"Well, we..." Toboe stuttered.

"I'm fine, so just walk! We Don't have time to rest!" Tsume defended us.

"Cut the crap, damn it. We can't trust your nose. The scent of flower has screwed it up" Kiba then turned to Tsume.

"My nose it working fine!" Tsume stayed calm.

"Kiba, put Cheza down" he said softly.

"Tsume, you still don't trust Cheza!?" he said, getting way of topic. I sighed. He was angry and taking it out on the wolves that were just trying to help him.

"The way you are now, we can't trust you with Cheza" Tsume said again. That made Kiba snap out of his mood. Toboe gasped.

"To lead a pack, you have to be calm and detached. Right now, you Don't have that" Tsume informed.

You can't be right all the time" Tsume said.

"Stay out of my way" Kiba growled threateningly. Tsume growled right back. Okay his calmness and wisdom was gone.

"You wanna fight?" I stepped between them.

"Cut it out! Fighting won't solve anything!" Toboe nodded with me and stepped forwards. We all heard a cracking and looked at Toboe. He lifted his foot and bird bones moved.

"Are these... bones?" he asked.

"Human bones?" Hige said confused.

"No. they're bird bones" I whispered. Hige leaned closer.

"Birds?"

"That looks like... wait, could this be an owl?" Toboe asked.

(Break)

I yelped as the bones jumped into the air and a large bug jumped out. It screamed and started up Hige's leg. Hige yelled and kicked it off. It flew with a cry and banged into a rock. It curled up and more screaming was heard. More bugs raced out. We all back up, back to back. I was standing beside Kiba to my right and Hige to my left.

"There's tons of 'em!" Toboe screamed as they surrounded us. One flew at Tsume with it's moth wide open and Tsume swatted it away.

"Damn! I knew that owl was trouble!" he roared.

"Let's get out of here!" Hige yelled.

"But where!?" I yelped back. Cheza gasped in pain. I looked and saw a big on Cheza's back. I grabbed it and threw it away.

"Damn bug!" I muttered. Toboe scrunched it underneath his boot. I ducked as one flew over my head. One bug flew at my leg. I kicked it off and killed it.

"Kiba!" Kiba loomed up and saw Tsume up on a ledge. His hand was out. Kiba jumped and threw Cheza to him. Tsume caught her. Kiba smiled and face me. I was already panting. Tsume landed beside me and we faced the bugs.

"Are we wolves gonna lose to a bunch of bugs?" he asked us.

"Admittedly, we both like the hand around flowers, though" Toboe teased.

"Well put, runt" Hige said back.

"Here they come" Kiba said.

"Get ready" I whispered. We charged in wolf form. We snarled and growled as one by one we killed the bugs. I stayed with Hige and Toboe. Helping to get the bugs off each others back. I snarled as I squeezed on in half with my fangs. Blood started to coat on ours fur. Bite after bite. I yelped as one of them latched onto my hide quarters. Toboe bit it off. I panted heavily beside Hige as the bug stopped attacking for a second. Toboe's blood pooled at his paws.

"Cheza!" Kiba screamed. I turned my head and saw Cheza fall.

"Crap!" Tsume snapped as we all ran to her.

"Cheza! Stop!" I screamed.

"Cheza! Why are you doing this!?" Toboe yelled. Cheza continued to run and she fell of a ledge.

"Cheza!" Kiba howled again. Kiba slid down followed by Tsume Hige Toboe and I.

"Cheza!' he yelled again and stepped forwards to get to her. Tsume grabbed on to him.

"No, wait a moment" he said. I stopped beside Kiba and watched. The bugs were drawn to the plants and were eaten. One by one.

"Cheza" Kiba murmured and knelled down beside the Flower. I looked over the bugs and grinned as the Flowers at them. Take that you bunch of rats!

"This one is... all right" Cheza whispered. Kiba smiled and leaned back.

"Thanks goodness..." he whispered back to her.

"This one heard them. They said they were hungry" I giggled as another bug died. Hige walked over with a large smile.

"Plants that eat bugs, huh?" Tsume said.

"I guess this means we were saved by Cheza's friends" Hige said. Tsume snorted.

"Guys!" Toboe called. I looked up and saw Toboe looking down a cave hallway.

"I see light! It's the way out!" he said excitedly as he pointed. We all rushed out of the cave, Cheza in Kiba's arms. A large lake and green trees greeted out tried eyes. The full moon shone brightly and the air smelled clean.

"Water!" I yipped out and ran for it. Toboe hot on my tail.

"And Moonlight!" Toboe yelled after me. I spun around in happiness.

"Water! There's water!" Hige and Tsume ran to the lake. Hige grabbed me around the waist and ran into the water. I shrieked as the water soaked my clothes but it felt so good! Tsume followed in with Toboe and we had an all out water war.

"Look, Cheza. Water. Now you can" Kiba said happily. Cheza looked at him.

"Eat and drink all this one can" she whispered. Kiba looked down at her.

"Yeah" Kiba looked up at the moon. Hige splashed water at Toboe.

"Drink up Runt!" Hige yelled. Toboe splashed him back.

"I've had plenty!" he argued. I laughed loudly and dunked under the water. Grabbing Tsume's foot and making him trip. He fell and got more wet. Hige got his hands on Toboe as I jumped on Tsume's back. We all looked up as we heard a splash. Cheza was glowing in the moonlight. We all watched as Cheza bathed in the moon and water. Glowing as the moon shone down on her.

(Break)

we all laid down under a small tree and under the moon's rays. We were all tired. I snuggled up against Kiba as we slept, his white tail over my body. Cheza's hand petting Kiba's head. The pack slept around her. It was peaceful.

**End Chapter**

**Moon's Doom**

**Longest Chapter to Date. Come on people. Need more Reviews. Please... i feel Special... 10 chapters... Wow... and 2 DVDs I went through. Until next time. **


	11. Vanishing Point

**Chapter 11**

**Vanishing Point **

**I Don't Own Wolf's Rain. **

Disgusting. Human males are disgusting. The pack walked through a run down town. Males whistled at Cheza as we walked past. I stayed in front of Hige.

"What a seedy-looking town...." Hige murmured.

"It's my kind of place" Tsume smirked. Kiba looked at him with a teasing smile.

"I'll bet" Tsume's body was almost shaking in excitement.

"I smell danger. My blood's boiling" Toboe smiled happily and pumped his arms, showing off small arm muscles.

"Mine, too! Mine, too!" he yelled. Hige tackled him and a head lock.

"Big talk for somebody who's scared all the time!" he teased "That's not the only reason for you blood to be boiling, right?" I shook my head.

"What's with boys and fighting?" I asked Cheza. She only smiled down at me and continued to walk. I sighed.

"For one thing, tonights" he trailed off so the humans wouldn't hear.

"Yeah. A full moon" Kiba said. Toboe struggled free and fell against a stone wall.

"I know it's like that for us 'cause we get our strength from the full moon, but it's almost like Cheza is glowing, too" Toboe said in wonder.

"Yeah" Kiba said. I walked with Cheza as we waited for the boys to catch up.

"Once a year, on the time of the full moon. Flowers will be called by the moon and return to paradise. That's a legend I heard once" Kiba spoke.

"So you're saying that tonight, she'll..." Tsume asked.

"I don't know, if it'll be tonight, though" Kiba answered. Toboe walked to the group

"What? What's gonna happen?" he asked.

"Your not saying that Cheza's gonna bloom or anything, are you?" Hige asked with a laugh. Cheza turned with a smile. I dance around her and moved to her other side. I was excited, nervous and hyper all in one. I wanted to dance, run and howl all at once.

"This on is excited, too!" Cheza yelled back at the pack. I laughed just for the hell of it.

(Break)

we stopped so that Cheza could dip her feet into a small fountain of water. The moon was up but the sun casted an pink glow in the sky.

"This is finally it" Tsume commented.

"Yeah, right now, I feel like I could do anything" Hige said. Toboe laid his head on his hands that clasped behind his head.

"Just because we have Cheza with us, this full moon seems totally different, huh?" Toboe said. Tsume threw his hands in the air, his body shaking. I was already shaking from my pent up energy.

"I wanna howl my head off!" Tsume yelled. I bounced up at down. I could feel it.

"Something us about to happen" Kiba said with a smile just as the sun settled In behind the mountains Cheza stood and danced in the water. We wolves couldn't handle the moon's rays any longer. We sprinted. We ran in a circle around the flower. Basking in pure joy and happiness. I pushed my body with ease. I ran behind Hige and Toboe behind me. Kiba stopped and lifted his head. A howl ripped from his throat. Hige let his own howl out. I stopped and sat on my hind legs. I opened my own mouth and joined theirs. Toboe and Tsume followed after me. We howled as Cheza danced.

(Break)

Our howls slowed as Cheza stopped dancing. We all gazed up at the moon in silence. Bodies still and just looking. I gasped and took a step back. Lunar flowers bloomed all around us. They were everywhere. They led off into the distance.

"The path to paradise" I whispered in awe.

"Is that what this is?" Tsume gasped out.

"Amazing! This is amazing!" Toboe yelled. Cheza ran to the path, following the flowers. The pack ran after her. I was nudged between Toboe and Kiba. We stretched our bodies out as we bounded behind her. I stopped as the sound of a noble air ship pierced the air. Kiba stopped in front of me and glared up at the approaching ship. Toboe and I looked around. The flowers were gone! We all watched as the air ship landed. The door slowly opened and he was standing there. The man from Freeze City.

"Wolves... it has been quite some time" he murmured. I growled low.

"That scent... a noble?" Tsume asked.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba snapped. The man walked down off the ship.

"Was your dream a pleasant one? The one where you were going to Paradise?" he asked.

"What?" Kiba snarled. The Noble stopped in front of us.

"The time has not yet come for that" he muttered. He glared "Return to me, Cheza" he ordered. Cheza stepped back with a frightened gasp. Kiba's fur bristled and he bared his fangs.

"Get out of our way!" he roared and charged at the noble.

"Kiba!" I yelled. The noble smirked

"It's Futile" he said. Kiba jumped at the noble but slammed into an invisible wall. I gasped. Kiba landed on his feet and snarled loudly. Red Beams were fired. Kiba jumped and the beams missed him. Another one was fired. Toboe went flying.

"Toboe!" Hige yelled and went after the fallen juvenile. Hige and Toboe again were thrown with another beam.

"Hige! Toboe!" I cried. Blood splattered and Cheza gasped. Hige and Toboe were knocked out from the blows. Cheza opened her mouth and screamed. Fury erupted from my chest. I snarled loudly. How dare he do this to my pack.

"Wolf's blood.... magnificent" The Noble smirked. Kiba, Tsume and I charged at the noble. Anger within our chests. Fangs bared for blood. Another blast sounded. We jumped out of the way. Kiba going one way and Tsume and I another. I yelped as it struck us. Sending Tsume and I flying. We hit the ground in a roll. I whimpered loudly. Tsume took most of the blast. Various wounds covered his body. Blood slowly pooled around mine. I laid my ears back and my legs couldn't hold me. More shots were fired. Kiba was still after the noble. I heard a thud. Kiba was thrown. I tried to open my eyes but I was so tired. I vainly heard Kiba snarl as he slowly stood.

"Kiba..." Cheza's voice whispered. Another blast. I flattened my ears more.

'Kiba... just stay down' I thought. He stood. It hit him again. Kiba's blood seeped everywhere. There was so much of it.

"That is enough" Cheza whispered. My eyes snapped opened.

'Cheza... no...' I thought. Trying to stand. My body wouldn't obey me. 'Kiba, stop her'

"Don't go!" Kiba begged. "D-don't!" he stood shakily again.

"It is all right" Cheza murmured.

"Don't go, Cheza... we're wolves. We're not afraid to die" Kiba pleaded.

"This one knows that. But this one has made up it's mind" Cheza said "It is all right. Kiba.... this one knows it will protect you"

"Cheza..." Kiba whispered. Another thud. Kiba fell. All was silent. I jumped when I felt Cheza's hands gently pet me.

"Thank you Shita. Please rest now" she whispered. I whimpered but her hands stroked me to sleep.

**End Chapter**

**Vanishing Point **


	12. Don't Make me Blue

**Don't Make Me Blue**

**Chapter 12**

We were in a rundown warehouse recovering from our wounds. Everyones spirits were down because Cheza was taken. I was lying beside Kiba, lightly sleeping with my ears open. Kiba stirred beside me and sat up. I yawned and winced. My back was still tender.

"You up and moving already?" Hige asked. I sat up and looked around. Tsume was laying on a large metal support beam. Toboe was sitting Indian style with his head down and Hige had his elbows on the beam below Tsume. Hige glanced around and threw his hands in the air.

"What's with you guys?" he asked "Even considering what happened, you're going overboard with the moping" I glared at him and sighed. I had no energy to argue with the beige wolf.

"I couldn't sleep, that's why" Toboe pouted. I nodded with him.

"hey, neither could I" Hige said back. Tsume sat up.

"You slept like a log" he commented to Hige.

"I'm just as shocked, hurt, and frustrated as the rest of you but the real question is, what do we do now?" Hige asked. "Live here in a stupor forever? Say something, you guys!" Hige turned to Kiba.

"Kiba! You haven't said a single word since then" Hige snapped.

"Drop it" Tsume warned

"Kiba was hurt the worst" I defended. Kiba laid a hand on my head in thanks. I smiled lightly.

"It's not that" he told me "I'm really pissed off, that's all" I sighed and looked down.

"She went that way!" a voice snapped in my ears. I looked up sharply as did the pack.

"After her!"

"Come back here, damn it! She's over there!" rapid footsteps were heard. They were getting closer. I sniffed. I jumped back in shock as a black wolf with bright blue eyes skidded and pounced into the warehouse. She jumped to a halt and starred at us. Her hair was black and she was dark skinned. A bright red scarf was wrapped around her neck and she was wearing a trench coat. She was wearing black thigh high boots. She was so cool!

"What a babe..." Hige said in awe. I looked around her and saw three males step in.

"So, she's got friends..." the leader leered. The women stepped back and Hige walked in front of her.

"What bout it?" he snapped. I stood up with him.

"Hand over the girl" the human said.

"Why should we?" Hige fired back.

"She's our merchandise" he replied. He nodded to his friends.

"Hey" they moved away from him and to us on either sides.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" he asked.

"So what if we aren't?" Hige asked. The guy smirked.

"There's a big demand for young bodies" one of them said. He looked lustfully at me. I shivered and moved behind Kiba. They were so disgusting.

"Healthy organs fetch a good price" the other one said. One of them lunged at Toboe. Toboe dodged. Man number two swiped at Tsume.

"You don't except us to hand out bodies over, do you?" Tsume snapped. Tsume went for Number two and kicked him. Number one went for the women, Toboe and I. We all moved out of the way as he clumsily charged. Hige shoulder tackled him out of the way. Man three swiped his pipe at Kiba. Kiba moved his head and tripped him. He fell and Kiba laid his paws on the man's shoulder. He snarled in his face. Hige was on number one and Tsume was on number two. Toboe, and I stood off to the side.

"The curse... the curse of Darcias..." number three stammered. Kiba swiped down to bite his face. The man screamed and closed his eyes. When nothing happened he opened his eyes and saw Kiba, with fangs bared in his face. Inches from his nose. We ran for it and left the humans screaming.

(Break)

I smiled as Tsume laughed beside me. I was sitting beside him with my knees to my chest.

"Did you see that stupid look on their faces?" Tsume asked.

"Boy, that really hit that spot" Toboe said. I giggled. I felt much better. Kiba sat on rubbed his arm.

"Are you Okay, Kiba?" I asked. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah" I smiled brightly in return.

"Are you alight?" Hige asked the women.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help" she said.

"We didn't do it for you" Tsume snapped. I glared at him. He was behind rude, again!

"They caught us in a bad mood, that's all" he continued.

"Why are you being so harsh? It's not like we run into girls every day!" Hige said. He turned to the women.

"I'm Hige" pointing to himself. She smiled and looked away.

"I'm... Blue" she said. It seemed to fit her. He turned to Tsume "It's been a while" Hige looked at Tsume and Blue in confusion.

"Huh? You guys know each other?" he asked. I nodded and stretched.

"Sort of" I said.

"You did some pretty nasty things when you were with the human" Tsume commented.

"That old guy... where is he?" Toboe asked.

"A few things happened, and we split up" she answered.

"He was still tracking us in the last city we were in" Kiba said. I nodded.

"Gave Kiba a nasty shot, too" I muttered under my breath.

"I know" Blue said to Kiba's and my question "Pops will track a wolf to the ends of the earth" I blanched at that. Another wolf hunter. I wasn't to fond of those people.

"But aren't you a wolf, too?" Toboe asked. Blue ignored Toboe and looked at Kiba.

"Say, where's that girl? Isn't she with you?" she asked, excitement in her voice. "The one you were traveling with. You know, the one with the really.... strange scent"

"You mean Cheza?" I asked.

"Cheza... " Hige quickly stood. I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Oh, uh, about that...." he stuttered "Let's just say we shouldn't talk about that right now" he said. Hige whirled around to face us.

"Hey, I know! Let's look for some food!" he shouted. He turned to Blue "I mean, we did just bump into each other and all. Besides, there's a lot of dangers for a girl on her own in a town like this" he said. I frowned. Did he just insult Blue and I?

"Not a chance" Tsume snapped. I looked over at him. What is his problem. Hige turned to glare at him.

"Why not?" he argued. Tsume stood with a sigh

"As if I could hang around with her" he said. "She was trying to hunt us down"

"But..." Hige failed to get to a point.

"Your only saying that because it didn't happen to you" Toboe said. Blue laughed. Drawing our attention to her.

"I don't want to hang out with a bunch of kids, either" she said and turned

"See you around" she waved. I waved back.

"Bye Blue" I called. Kiba laid a hand on my head. I glared at him. I was just being nice.

"Hey! Aren't you guys being a little cold?" Hige barked to us. He turned back to Blue.

"Come on, it's dangerous! Wait up!" he yelled as he ran after her.

"Wait! Hige!" Toboe yelled. Tsume sighed and slumped down beside me.

"His tail starts wagging whenever he sees a girl. Just let him go" he ordered. Kiba stared of at the retreating wolves.

"Cheza told her that she's half wolf" he said. I looked at Kiba in confusion.

"Half wolf?" I echoed Toboe.

"That half must have woken up when she met Cheza" he continued. Toboe kept starring at Hige and Blue.

"Cheza.. I wonder what she's doing?" he asked himself. "Do you think she's Okay?" when no one answered him I spoke.

"She's doing fine. Knowing Cheza" I whispered. She can take care of herself.

(Break)

The sun was setting and we were all relaxing in the late sun rays.

"I wonder where Hige ran off to...?" Toboe asked.

"Once he gets dumped, he'll come trotting back" Tsume said lazily. I yawned. I was laying behind Toboe with my head on the rock below Kiba's. Toboe stood. I opened one eye to look at him.

"I'm gonna go look around for him. You two rest a while" Toboe said. I closed my eye again, away from the setting sun and let my body relax.

"That's the same crest that was on the castle Cheza was in" Kiba said. I yawned tiredly.

"This area must still be part of that Noble's territory" Tsume sighed.

"The curse of the Darcias, huh?" Kiba asked.

"Hm?" Tsume grunted. I recalled what that boy said to Kiba before he ran.

"That's what that guys back there said when he saw us" Kiba informed.

"That's how humans see us wolves" Tsume said slowly. "Why did you hold back? Normally, you would have killed all those humans, it's not because of your injuries, isn't it?"

"Even if we had killed them, they didn't look good enough to eat" I stifled a laugh. They would have tasted like cheap garbage.

"You have a point" Tsume smirked.

(Break)

I yelped as a bullet landed beside me. Kiba and Tsume stood quickly. Tsume grabbed me and pushed me behind him. I cowered in fear. The humans laughed around us.

"We found you... you guys are wolves" The leader smirked. I shivered. The human cocked his gun.

"Jaguara's people will buy you off of us" he smirked.

"Jaguara?" Tsume asked. The human quickly lifted his gun and fired. I yelped loudly as Kiba snarled.

(Break)

Kiba grabbed me tightly as we ran. The humans were right behind us. I closed my eyes as we jumped out of the rock quarry. Tsume was shot and bleeding.

"Tsume!" I cried as he stumbled. Kiba set me on the ground and ran back over to Tsume.

"Are you Okay?" he asked. Tsume nodded.

"Don't worry, It's just a scratch" he assured us.

"What's the matter?" a voice said from behind us. We whirled around. A old lady had walked out from behind the car. A look of concern on her face.

"Are you hurt? Are you all right?" she asked. I flinched as I heard another gun cock. We looked over and saw an old man with a look in his eyes.

"Elmira! Come over here!" he ordered. Kiba moved me behind him and spread his arms.

"We're not going to hurt you" he said. Elmira looked at her mate.

"It's all right, dear. They're still just children" she tried to calm him down.

"Don't be stupid! They're huge strays!" he yelled. Elmira frowned.

"What are you saying? Have you lost your senses?" she asked.

"Elmira, I'm not going senile. Take a good look at those three!" he warned. He could see us as wolves. My ear swirled as I heard rapid footsteps. I turned and saw Hige, Toboe and Blue running for us.

"Oh crap!" Hige said as he stumbled. He saw the gun. The old man looked over at them and readied his gun. Blue ran for the old man. The guy shot at her. Blue dodged and skidded to a stop in front of him. I coughed as the dust settled. Blue was begging. An innocent look on her Wolf face. The Old man hesitated. Hige and Toboe ran beside us.

"We're not going to do anything. So just leave us alone" Kiba demanded. The old man growled and looked at the pack.

"If there's no reason to, I don't want to fight, I don't want to kill" Kiba insisted. I whimpered.

"Do you see the wolves!" the humans voice sounded from behind us.

"Search over there!" they shouted more. Tsume stepped forwards.

"Those people are trying to capture us. Whether this will end without bloodshed is up to you" he warned. The man growled in confusion. He sighed and nodded.

(Break)

It was so hard not to flinch when the gun went off in front of us. I was snuggled up beside Kiba and I closed my eyes tightly.

"Take this you damn Wolves! Take this! And this!" the Man shouted. The human leader stared in anger.

"You kill them!?" he shouted. The old man waved his gun and that humans. Elmira hugged her mate.

"That's enough, dear!" she cried. The man struggled.

"They cast a spell on me!! They did!" he continued to yell.

"That's enough. It's safe now" Elmira assured him. The leader spat on the ground.

"Crap! We Can't sell corpses" he said in disgust.

(Break)

I happily chewed on my chicken. Ripping the meat with my teeth and swallowing.

"I'm so sorry" Elmira apologized. "I can't believe he thought you were wolves, of all things" I smiled up at her.

"It's okay" I said back. She smiled and laid a cup of cold milk in front of me. I grabbed it and drank.

"He's started to get a little confused lately" she continued "That's why we came out here on a journey. 'Lets keep traveling until we die' He said. This trailer is out home, as well as out coffin" I stopped eating to look at her.

"Everywhere we go, it's the same horrible sight" she sighed "That sunken keep of the Dracias to the west was like one big grave"

"The keep of the Darcias?" Kiba asked.

"It's as if everything in the world has given up on living" Elmira said

"No, it hasn't" Kiba informed her. Elmira looked at him.

"The old man wasn't wrong. We are wolves" Kiba said. Hige turned to me and Toboe.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and drank the last of my milk.

"Yeah" Toboe nodded. Blue stood, reverting back to human.

"Bye, mister" she said. They watched us as we ran.

"Where are you going?" the old man asked. Kiba stopped running and looked back.

"The castle in the west" he answered and started to run again. I ran along beside him. We were going to find Cheza.


	13. Men's Lament

**Chapter 13**

**Men's Lament**

I stood beside Toboe on a cement rail over looking the town.

"They went that way, right?" Toboe asked.

"They sure did" Hige said. I looked at Hige.

"We're going, right?" I asked. Hige nodded, his eyes closed. "We have to" he said back. Blue looked at Hige.

"Where are you headed?" she asked him.

"We're trying to get to Paradise" Hige answered. Blue continued to stare at him.

"Paradise...?" she was confused. I sighed and nodded.

"It's something every wolf has to try to do" I replied this time. Blue looked down. "Oh, Paradise, Huh?" Hige turned to Blue.

"You're coming along with us, right?" he asked excitedly. She shook her head.

"I'm not going. I can't" she whispered. Hige huffed.

"Then I'm not going, either" he grunted. I stifled a laugh. Anything for a women.

"Hige.." Blue whispered.

"Maybe you're better off being round humans" Kiba spoke "It's not too late to turn back"

"What're you saying, Kiba!?" Hige snapped. Blue shook her head.

"I'm not interested in going back" she said to the white wolf. "I can't go back to what I was before, not anymore"

"Blue.." Hige whispered pitifully.

"I just... I just want to find out what I am" she murmured

"then all you can do is move forwards" Kiba said to her. I nodded and hoped down from the railing. Hige stood with his tail wagging.

"He's right! Move forward! Right? Right!?" I laughed loudly.

"I can see right though you" Tsume smirked. Toboe jumped down beside me

"You just want Blue to come because she's an older Women" I teased. Toboe leaned back with a sigh

"Now, if only Cheza were..." he trailed off. I thumped him with my elbow to his ribs.

"Ow" he muttered, rubbing his side.

"I told you not to say that" I snapped at him. Hige smirked.

"Okay! Now that that's settled, let's get going!" Hige yelled. "Let's go to Paradise!" he pointed to the south.

"We're going this way" Kiba interrupted Hige. Hige faltered and gave Kiba an confused look.

"Not to Paradise?" Toboe asked.

"To Darcia's keep" Kiba said.

"His keep?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered. Toboe looked at the white wolf.

"You think... Cheza's there?" he timidly asked. Kiba nodded.

"Cheza left us of her own free will" Tsume said slowly. I growled low at him.

"She did it to protect us" he defended her. I nodded.

"We would have all died if we kept fighting" I muttered.

"I'm positive that she's waiting or us" Kiba said.

"that Noble will be there, too" Tsume reminded us.

"I know" Kiba answered.

"We might get killed this time" Tsume warned.

"If it happens, it happens" Kiba said again. I sighed shakily.

"I'm ready" I whispered. Tsume sighed. "Watch out for your own hide" Tsume said to Kiba.

"So we're going, tight? To where Cheza is?" Toboe asked as a big smile broke across his face.

"Okay, Let's go!" Hige made a fist. Toboe and I ran for Kiba. I stopped beside him and looked back at Hige and Blue.

"C'mon!" Hige put his hand out to Blue. She looked at him and smiled. I giggled. Love was in the air.

(Break)

We ran for Darcia's Keep. Kiba in the lead followed by Toboe and I on his flanks. Tsume behind Toboe, then it was Blue and bringing up the rear was Hige.

**Men's Lament**

**Very Short Chapter. Just a filler in. Review! **


	14. The Fallen Keep

**Chapter 14**

**The Fallen Keep **

God Damn it was cold! The wind was blowing into our fur and not even out thick coats could keep the chill away. I had fallen back after we have traveled for about an hour in the snow. I was snuggled up beside Blue as we walked. Kiba was in front of us followed by Tsume, Hige, Blue and me and then Toboe. Kiba wanted to keep moving, I could barely stand. Blue, Toboe and I struggled to move against the wind. I was sure feeling my age now.

"Kiba!" I heard Hige yell. I looked up, wincing as the snow pushed into the eyes. I wiped at them and snuggled further into my jacket to escape the snow. Tsume stopped but Kiba kept moving. I heard Hige growled and ran up to the white wolf. I couldn't hear them anymore. Blue turned to look at me.

"You Okay Pup?" she asked. I nodded.

"Just fine" I panted "I could do this for days" she chuckled and kept moving till we reached Tsume. We could hear Hige and Kiba argue.

"We've got a girl and an 8 month old pup with us!" Hige snapped. I rolled my shoulders. I could keep up just fine.

"We can hear you, Hige" Blue said. I panted as did Toboe. Blue laid her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry about me, I can keep up" Toboe nodded.

"Me, too..." he panted. I grunted and waved at them.

"Count me in" I murmured.

"he's the one who wants to rest, that's all" Tsume muttered. Hige turned to Tsume.

"I do Not! I just..."

"But there's some sense in what Hige's saying" we all looked at Kiba was Toboe and I panted. Kiba and I locked eyes.

"At this rate. None of us will make it" Tsume continued "Let's wait over there for the snowstorm to die down" he pointed with his head. I looked over and saw a large cave. Thank god.

"I guess that settles it. Can you hang in there a little longer?" Hige asked us. I huffed and straightened. Blue grabbed my hand to drag me along with her.

"You should worry about yourself" she advised to the male.

"Yes, Ma'am, you're right" he said as a good little pup. I giggled as Blue winked down at me.

"Let's go" Tsume said to Kiba. Kiba relented and followed us.

(Break)

I groaned and laid down on my side with my jacket as my pillow. I closed my eyes and just breathed. My body was finally slowing down.

"It'll be dawn soon. Let's rest until then" Tsume said. I grunted in agreement.

"Let's do that, Kiba. The snowstorm will let up by then" Hige said.

"It already is" Kiba said. I opened my eyes and saw that the wind let down by one notch. I almost whimpered. He wanted us to travel in that again? Blue and Toboe gasped from either side of me.

"Let's go. It'll be fine" he assured us.

"We Won't be fine!" Tsume snarled.

"I'm going anyway" Kiba said. He looked back at me. Wanting me to follow. I couldn't. I looked away from his eyes and looked down. Blue stood.

"I can handle it" She said. Toboe next.

"Yeah, let's go" he said. Hige looked over at me.

"Forget it! I'm staying here until morning" Hige growled. Kiba glanced once more at me and then looked away.

"I understand" he said and jumped out.

"Kiba!" Toboe yelled.

"Let him go!" Hige scowled.

"But.." Toboe stammered.

"All he has eyes for right now is Cheza" Hige informed. "Whether we're with him or not doesn't make any difference"

"We'll go after him later. For now, clear your head and rest up" Tsume ordered. I sighed, trying not to cry and closed my eyes.

"Are you really sure about this?" Blue asked. Hige nodded.

"That guy obsesses too much" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

(Break)

"This is so creepy" I murmured. The small pack was outside the rundown keep. It was a deary brown and the smell was rotting meat and metal.

"This is Darcia's keep, huh?" Tsume asked. I was standing beside Blue as we looked up at the Keep.

"This looks like the sort of place that would be haunted" Hige teased me. I shivered and glared at him.

"Not funny" I muttered.

"By what?" Toboe asked. I growled at him.

"Don't' sat it" I warned. He smirked at me.

"The ghosts of cursed Nobles" I yelped and moved behind Blue.

"Come one, don't talk about stuff like that!" Toboe defended me.

"Still, are you sure that girl is really here?" Blue asked. Hige sniffed the air.

"It's faint, but I smell a lunar Flower" he said. We all started to walk across the bridge that led to the castle. We stopped as we saw a bright red car that had seen better days.

"Looks like he already has visitors" Tsume murmured. Blue gasped and ran for the car. She leaned over it and sniffed the backseats. She backed away with wide eyes.

"It's Pops!" she whispered. Hige and I ran after her.

"Hey, what's gotten into you!?" Hige asked her. Blue ignored him and ran to the Keep.

"Let's go!" Toboe yelled as he and Tsume ran after the Wolf Dog. I followed after them. Hige sighed and ran to catch up.

(Break)

I panted as we reached Blue. She was walking fast, tracking the scent of the old man.

"Why are you in such a rush?" panted Hige.

"He's here. Pops is here...." she trailed off.

"Do you really want to see this "Pops" guy?" Toboe asked. She stopped to look at Toboe.

"No. it would be better if I didn't" she whispered. I placed my hand on hers. Poor Blue.

"Maybe he's looking for you, Blue" Toboe said, trying to cheer her up.

"And what if he is?" Tsume asked. "Are you gonna go back to being a dog?"

"Hey, lay off!" Hige snapped.

"You don't know what it feels like, Tsume!" Toboe defended Blue. Tsume chuckled.

"I guess I Don't. I've never been kept as a pet by humans like you two" he smirked. Hige sighed.

"Now, now, first things first. Let's find Kiba and Cheza" I nodded.

"Stop fighting like children" I added. Tsume glared at me. I smiled innocently.

"The flower scent is coming from this way" Hige said and walked to the right. We followed after him.

(Break)

I skidded as a gun shot was heard. My eyes widened. Kiba! I turned and ran to were it sounded from.

(Break)

"No, don't! Blue shouted. Blue and I jumped at Kiba. Blue landed in front of him and I beside him. Blood and scratches covered his body. I nuzzled his shoulder. Pops stared in disbelief and the gun lowered.

"Blue..." he stuttered. The pack ran into the room.

"Kiba!" Toboe shouted. We all were silent.

"Lord Darcia!!" a female voice cut though the fog like silence. I looked around as a red beam flew to the ground. Dust and cement flew into the air.

"Cheza!" Kiba yelled. I ran with Kiba as he went after Cheza. Another beam hit the ground.

"Kiba! Shita!" Tsume yelled. Kiba grabbed me and flipped back, away from the beam. I panted as Kiba placed me beside him. Rocks erupted from the ground, creating small mountain like faces.

"CHEZA!" Kiba yelled.

"Blue!" Hige shouted. My eyes moved around frantically to find Blue. She was standing on the rock face, staring at Pops.

"Blue!" I shrieked. More damage was done. Glass shattered and walls fell. We had to run, leaving Blue and Cheza. I tarred my eyes away and ran. We went down the halls and around rocks. Kiba suddenly stopped and turned.

"Kiba!" Hige yelled. I back peddled to Tsume's right.

"Wait! Tsume warned. "Don't go after them!" Another blast. Smoke was hurdled in our faces. I cough, choking.

"Kiba!" I screamed as I coughed. I watched him go and could do nothing to stop it. Tsume swore and grabbed me.

"No, Kiba!" I cried. Tears falling down my face. Tsume yanked me away from the Keep.

(Break)

"Kiba! Kiba!" Toboe and I howled. My ears twitched for Kiba's voice as my nose strained to pick up his scent.

"Kiba! Blue!" Toboe yelled. We all looked around the destroyed keep.

"Kiba!" I yelled louder. No answer. Toboe and I continued to Howl for Blue and Kiba even was the snow fell into the night.

**The Fallen Keep **


	15. Memories

**Chapter 15**

**Memories. **

When I as born, I was the runt. The smallest of the liter. My sisters and brothers always said that I would never grow with pride or a mate or even a pack. I never dreamed that I would know about death in my first months. But fate always had a different plan for me.

My Mother, Youko birthed me last. I was the longest to come out. My father, Deimos was pacing around the den an hour until I finally emitted my first cries of life.

They named me Shita. Meaning 'No fear' My brothers and sisters were all bigger then me but maybe that was what kept me alive that night.

I was around 6 moons when it happened. A large bear approached our den. Mother and father leapt at the animal but father was the fist to die. Us pups cowered in the den in fear. Mother growled and snarled at the bear, demanding it to leave. It roared and swiped at her. Mother yelped as she slammed into a tree.

"Run. Run My Pups" she whispered. My Brothers and sisters didn't dare leave the den, disobeying mother and staying put. I crawled away from them and deeper into the den. My father showed me a secret place he used to hide as a pup. I know I would be safe there. I moved along my belly as it got narrower and narrower. I sucked in breath as it finally opened up into the back of the den. I crawled out and panted. I turned back to bark at my brother and sisters.

"Hurry! I found a way out!" I yelped. My howls were drowned out by the bears roars and the yelps of pups. I struggled back into the hole but it collapsed before me. I wiggled my head back out and ran. My instincts told me to run. Run to my pack. I galloped through the back forest through day and into the night. I panted as I collapsed by a thick oak tree. My stomach growled in hunger. I whimpered and snuggled into my self.

(Break)

"I see. A young pup to eat. To devour, to feast!!" I voice laughed. I snapped awake and looked around. Red eyes starred back at me in amusement. I whimpered and stood on shaky legs. The red eyes disappeared. I looked around in confusion.

"To Feast. To eat. A Young pup to eat!" it sang. I growled at it.

"Show yourself!" I snarled. The red eyes appeared again and it stalked out. A Cougar, a large female cougar stood in front of me. Red eyes and sharp claws and pointy fangs. I stepped back and bumped into the oak tree.

"Not so brave now, young wolf. Not brave at all" she teased, showing her fangs. I whimpered but showed my own fangs. It swiped at me with her claws. I yelped and fell on my stomach. My tail went between my legs. She laughed loudly as she played.

"Time to eat. Fill my stomach and then bury you for another day" she teased and opened her mouth above my neck. A ripping snarl sounded across the small clearing. The cougar raised her head and hissed. I opened my eyes and looked at the sound. A white Wolf stood with his legs spread apart, tail and ears up and fangs showing.

"Leave the pup alone" the Wolf growled. The Cougar glanced at me and then at the wolf and sighed.

"An easy Meal that is now not that easy. A stomach pain I can see. Farewell young wolf" she flickered her tail and was gone. I whimpered and closed my eyes tightly. I heard soft padded paws jog over to me.

"I won't hurt you" the wolf murmured. His jaws went around my neck and he lifted me into the air and onto my paws. He let go and looked over me.

"Your not hurt. A little under weight and tired" he muttered. I flattened my ears and looked down.

"Where is your parents?" the Wolf asked. I shrugged.

"Died" I whispered. He licked my cheek in comfort.

"I'm sorry Little one. My parents are died to. My name is Kiba" he said. I wagged my tail a bit.

"My name is Shita. A bear killed my pack about a day ago" I said.

"Then you have no place to go?" he asked. I shook my head. He smiled.

"Come with me" he offered. I cocked my head.

"To where?" I asked. He lifted his head to look at the half moon.

"To Paradise" he assured me.

"Paradise, what's that?" I asked again. He smiled.

"A place that is a Paradise for wolves" he informed. I wagged my tail harder.

"Will Mother and father be there? And maybe my pack?" I asked. He was silent and then nodded.

"Probably" he said. I nodded happily.

"I want to go to Paradise!" I yelped happily. Kiba nodded.

"Let's go" he started off. I jumped after him. I was on my way to Paradise

(Break)

"Thanks Kiba" I said as I dug into my freshly killed rabbit. Kiba nodded and ate his own. Kiba said we were about a day away from Freeze City. A human city that was drawn to. I felt compelled to follow after him. We have been keeping a steady pace for about a month. He taught me to bask in the moonlight and to never me hungry. This was our first meal in 3 weeks. I was now 8 months old. It was harder for Kiba to carry me in his muzzle.

"Let's go" Kiba muttered as he stretched. I nodded and licked my chops.

"Just let me bath my head" I asked. He nodded. I pounded off the to small stream to wash of the excess blood. I pushed my muzzle under the water and shook my head back and forth.

"Little Puppy. Drinking and having a good time. Run around little doggy and maybe you will fall in and drown" a voice cackled. My head lifted from the water as my ears rose. I looked around and sniffed the air.

"One Little Puppy. Two large kitties" I sounded again. I growled and showed my fangs as Kiba taught me.

"Oh puppy has fangs!" it laughed. I snarled louder. Foot padding sounded behind me. I whirled around and saw the female cougar from my old den. She smirked, showing her teeth.

"Hello Puppy. Long time no eat" she laughed.

"Leave Cat" I growled. She shook her head as her tail flickered behind her. Beside her another cougar walked out. A large male with red eyes.

"Meet my pack, my mate, my pride" the female hissed in a mocking manner. My tail went between my legs but I still growled.

"Little Wolf not so brave, not so brave at all" the cougar purred as they walked over to me.

"Leave cats" I growled again. They laughed.

"Nice little puppy growl" the male rumbled out. I opened my mouth again but a loud growl interrupted. We looked over and saw Kiba running at the cougars. Kiba grabbed the males tail in his jaws and pulled him away from me. He male hissed and swiped at him with his claws. He jumped back and landed in front of me. Kiba growled louder. The female hissed with her mate. The female lunged forwards and Kiba grabbed her paw and threw her back. The male grabbed Kiba's shoulder and dug his claws in. He growled and bucked. The male's hind leg clawed at Kiba's flank. He yelped as his skin was torn.

"Kiba!" I howled. The female smirked as she watched her mate kill the white wolf. I growled and ran at the male. I sunk my premature fangs in his paw. He hissed loudly and swiped. I yelped and jumped away. I shook my head to get the dizziness away. I heard an enraged snarl and looked up. The male cougar was died by Kiba's fangs and he was going after the second one. The female hissed in pain as Kiba's jaws wrapped around her neck. Her blood spilled onto the ground. Kiba panted as he let go of the body. I whimpered and nuzzled up to his side. He checked me over and puffed out air.

"Are you Okay Kiba?" he nodded. A nasty cut was on his flank from where the cougar got him. He limped as we left the dead bodies.

"Let's go" he murmured. I nodded and followed after him.

(Break)

"Kiba? You alright?" I asked, rubbing my head against his shoulder. He nudged me with his muzzle and nodded, trying not to wince when he put pressure on his hind leg.

"I'm Alright" He said back. I stayed at his side as we entered the run down city, smoke and vile smells entered my young nose. I scrunched my nose and my ears lowered. We walked well until after night. He led me to a hollow tree and entered first, laying on his side with a breath of relief. I walked to his side and laid by his neck, curling up and closing my eyes.

(Morning

I Woke with a start. voices filling my ears. Kiba was still to weak to hear them. I lifted my lips in a silent snarl.

"Guy's Look at this! Two Dogs! A Puppy and a Adult male!" I lifted my head and was met with a pair of human eyes. I lifted myself up to my paws and crouched against Kiba, who was still asleep. Scent's filled my nose, making me growl in dislike. Another scent met my nose, Another wolf. I Snarled louder, making Kiba stiffen but not move.

"What is it?" His voice was thick with Alpha male. One of the humans answered.

"Two dogs, The larger one is almost died though" I wanted to whimpered. Why Wasn't Kiba getting up? I heard the Alpha of humans gasp, gazing at us in surprise. I Snarled louder.

"Do you think It\s worth a lot?" One of them asked his friend.

"Maybe we can it them?" I shook my head, my tail going between my legs.

"I have never seen such a huge dog before, And with a pup" I moved away, my back legs hitting the end of the tree.

"That's not a dog" Alpha commented. They looked at him with confusion.

"Bring them out" I snarled louder. They reached for me. I yowled in fright. Kiba's eyes opened with haste. He turned, getting to his paws with speed of a wolf and aimed at the first guy's arm. He bit down. Kiba jumped away as the second human shot a metal arrow and launched himself at the person's neck. Blood Flew, hitting the tree as it coated his muzzle and fangs. I copied Kiba with my Puppy growl and stepped out from the hollow tree, showing my small fangs. Kiba was staring angrily at a human pup, snarling and growling. The Alpha threw the Human child away as he now faced Kiba.

"Interesting" Alpha murmured. Kiba raised his volume in return. Alpha backed away and ran. Kiba after him. I jumped after him, staying at Kiba's heels. Kiba strayed ahead of me when they jumped the pipes and onto the rock roof. I clawed my way up then taking the stairs half the way up. I stopped at the last step, panting. I was in the middle of them. The Alpha was gray in color, lighter on the bottom with a deep X shaped scar on his chest.

"I'm just using them" He said to Kiba. I figured out he meant the humans. I slicked my way behind Kiba, away from the impending fight you could feel in the air. I could feel Alpha's eyes on me.

"Their Rotten rules" Kiba bit out.

"What;s the meaning of life when you've thrown away your pride!?" Kiba glared at Alpha. Alpha showed his fangs.

"Don't think your all that. trying to lecture me" They jumped at each other, startling me again. Alpha and Kiba went for each other's throats. Alpha\s blood hit my in the muzzle, making me yelp and move away, trying to get the blood out of my eyes. My ears flickered when I heard a human make their way up the stairs over the barking and growls of the wolves. He made it to see Kiba tackle the Wolf, who turned human, stopping Kiba's attack with a metal weapon. I almost whimpered as Alpha kicked Kiba in his fresh wound. Alpha rammed Kiba away. Kiba stayed upright and faced Alpha. The human boy gave a yell as he ran to Kiba, waving his human weapon at the white wolf. Kiba jumped away, grabbing me by the scruff of the neck as he looked back at Alpha. He gave one last look as he turned and ran, running right down the rock side.

Kiba ran until he was to tired to. He let me go as we approached an old water fountain with old water on the side. He drank deeply as I lapped the water.

"Kiba?" He didn't say anything. He looked at me and started to walk. I jogged to his side and walked with him. He limped heavily on his wounded left leg, going down empty streets. Past homeless humans, not even noticing them. Almost touching a human and her baby pup. He had a frantic look on his face. We stiffened as we heard a gun cock. He turned with a snarl, I was at his chest. The Black wolf Dog ran at us, her muzzle filling with barks. She jumped. I heard the Gun go off.

"KIBA!" I yelled. He fell with a bullet wound in his shoulder as the older, much stronger bitch landed on top of me, pinning me on the ground. I watched, stricken as Kiba fell. A Long howl/growl leaving me. I slowly blacked out, from exhaustion and Hunger.

**End Chapter**

**Memories **

**Just a little Look On Shita's Past. Not very good but nuh. **


	16. Dreams Of An Oasis

**Chapter 16**

**Dreams Of An Oasis **

I panted as we walked through the snow. I was walking in between Tsume and Toboe, my ears were flattened to my head and I dragged my paws in the snow.

"He's gone" Toboe whispered. I whimpered and shook my head.

"He can't be. He's Kiba" I murmured.

"We can't find him anywhere" Toboe argued back to me.

"Listen. We looked everywhere we could" Hige consoled us. I dropped my head down more.

"Kiba couldn't be.... he couldn't. He promised...." I whimpered weakly. I didn't want to believe Kiba was gone.

"Maybe he is. He might've been killed" Hige said. I growled.

"No. He wouldn't die before we reached Paradise. He wouldn't give up" I snapped. Tsume stopped and looked back at the fallen Keep. He turned back the way we came.

"Tsume, where are you going?" Hige asked.

"To look for him again" he answered. I tried to smile. Tsume wouldn't give up.

"It's hopeless. I couldn't find so much as a trace of his scent back there" Hige growled and closed his eyes "I give up..."

"On what?" Tsume snapped.

"I don't give a damn about Paradise anymore" Hige muttered.

"You don't care?" I whispered. Toboe and I stood off to the side, watching.

"Count me out" he confirmed. Toboe gasped and clenched his fists.

"Hige, are you serious?" Toboe shouted.

"I was never interested in going to Paradise in the first place" Hige said

"I'm surprised to hear you say that after you've sauntered along all this way to us" Tsume drawled. Hige sighed and laid down on the snow.

"If I'd never met him, none of this would have happened to me" Hige grunted out

"You're right" Tsume said "If he hadn't shown up in the city, we'd all still be there right now, same as always. We probably could've lived our whole lives there"

"Life there was a whole lot easier and more carefree" Hige sighed

"Yeah, except we were pathetic there" Tsume drawled.

"We're plenty pathetic out here, too" Hige growled. They glared at each other. I sighed. I really didn't want them to fight. I tugged on Tsume's sleeve.

"Please stop fighting" I whispered.

"Cut it out you two" Toboe defended me. He sighed and knelled down in the snow with his arms wrapped around him.

"It's bas enough that our bodies are a wreck. Why does everybody have to fight, steal from each other, and argue all the time?" he asked. "Why can't everybody live together? Wolves, and humans, and birds, and Flowers... everybody living together as equals. If we all got to Paradise, things wouldn't be like that, would they?" I shook the snow of my body and looked up into the sky. Oh Kiba, where are you?

(Break)

I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened them when I heard Toboe start to sniff the air.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a familiar scent..." he answered as he sniffed. I took the scents around me and smelled and smoky pungent odor.

"Scent?" Tsume asked. Toboe ran and skidded down and low hill and ran to embankment. We followed after him. It was the old man. Pops. Snow was covering his form and he wasn't moving. Toboe knelled down to look at him. I walked over to inspect him. He was alive but very cold to the touch.

"That guy, he's..." Tsume said.

"His body's almost frozen!" Toboe gasped.

"Just leave him! You're trying to save that guy?" Hige snapped. Toboe turned to Hige with a surprised look on his face.

"He's really important to Blue!" he argued. I checked his pulse. A thing Blue taught me to do.

"If we don't do something, he's gonna die" I whispered to Toboe.

"We couldn't do anything to save Blue, either, remember?" Toboe muttered. Huge growled and grabbed at Toboe. I gave a shocked yelp and fell to the snow on my bottom. Hige's fist swung around and struck Toboe on the cheek. Toboe flew from Hige's hand and landed fast first in the snow. I gasped and ran over to him.

"Toboe!" I cried. He grunted as I helped him to his feet. Hige advanced but Tsume grabbed his collar and yanked him back away from us.

"Stop it!" Tsume ordered. Hige grunted and fixed his collar. "Don't take it out on him" I rubbed at Toboe's cheek. It would lightly bruise but it would be fine in about an hour. Toboe glared at Hige.

"We're looking for Kiba, right? Let's go" Hige snapped as he walked off.

"Toboe!" Tsume commanded. I looked at Pops and then at the retreating Hige.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up" Toboe offered.

"See if I care if he wakes up and shoots you" Hige growled. I silently growled at the retreating wolf.

"Hey..." Tsume said uncertainly.

"Go On. I'll stay and keep Toboe company" I said with a light smile Toboe smiled in thanks.

"Don't get too involved. When it's all said and done, he's a human" Tsume said. He turned and to catch up to Hige. I waved.

"Bye Tsume" I called. I turned to Toboe.

"We should try and get Pops warmed first" I advised. Toboe nodded as we walked over to the old man. Toboe laid down near his front as I covered his back. I laid my thick head on his shoulder and breathed warm air on his neck and face. Toboe gasped as Pops's hand snaked his way on his back.

"Blue..." he whispered "There you are, Blue... My good Girl.... I'm sorry" he hugged Toboe closer to him.

"Ruus!" he suddenly cried. His body started to shake as tears flowed down his face. He brought both his arms around Toboe and cried into his fur. Toboe leaned down and licked the tears from the man's face. We stayed with him through the night and into the morning as he cried. We scattered when he started to wake.

(Break)

Toboe and I followed Tsume and Hige's scent up a narrow rock path. The sun was out and it was hot.

"You think the Pops guy will be fine?" I asked Toboe. He smiled down at me.

"I'm sure. We did a good job keeping him warm" he said cheerfully. I giggled.

"We sure did" I boasted. He laughed as we climbed. He suddenly stopped and looked back.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and continued to walk.

"Nothing" he murmured. We both turned back as we heard something.

"You hear that?" I muttered. He shook his head.

"We're just probably thirsty" he reasoned. He sighed and nodded. We jumped as the sound vibrated in our ears. We both turned back and saw two horses riding down on us with armed riders. He notched an arrow. Toboe made a strangling kind of noise in his throat and we turned to run.

"Run Toboe!" I howled. We both ran as he tripped his way up. I looked back as the bow string fired. I yelped loudly as Toboe howled a cry for help.

(Break)

Toboe grabbed me and yanked me further up. The arrow missed my foot by inches. The horses easy over took us and Toboe tripped. I skidded to a halt in front of him and snarled at the horses and rider. An arrow was notched at my throat. I growled even louder. Toboe ducked his head and waited. I closed my eyes with my arms swung out to protect Toboe. I heard an enraged snarl and we both opened out clenched eyes. Tsume and Toboe had to the riders down on their backs with knives at their throats. I sighed and relaxed as did Toboe.

"Okay, are you one of Jaguara's flunkies?" Tsume snapped "Why's she after us? What does she want?"

"Jaguara?" the leader asked.

"What's she trying to do by collecting wolves!?" Tsume spat. The man closed his eyes and laughed loudly. Hige and Tsume exchanged confused looks.

"Whats the deal!?" Toboe yelled.

"What's so funny?" I growled. I was not happy with them trying to kill us.

"If you were wolves, you should've said so!" the leader laughed. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, geez... the Elder's gonna have my hide for this" he said to himself. He suddenly smiled at Tsume.

(Break)

"Sorry about that. You see, friends of ours were attacked by someone last night" Iyek explained.

"It wasn't us" Tsume said.

"Yeah. It couldn't have been wolves. For one thing, they used guns. Also, we among the Hmong tribe believe in wolves. In their existence, and their spirits"

"Believe in us?" Toboe asked. Iyek nodded up ahead.

"There it is" he said proudly. I looked ahead of us and saw numerous tepees spread across a strip of land.

(Break)

We walked into the small village and I sniffed the strange scents out. Horses, people, dogs and sheep. Children laughed and played as we passed.

"Everyone live together?" Toboe asked in amazement. Iyek nodded.

"Yeah. We all live together" Toboe looked at him in awe.

"Wow..." Toboe whispered. I rolled my eyes and looked around. Iyek chuckled.

"Is that is unusual?" he asked "We live together as equal, that's all. Horses. Dogs. And humans" he dismounted off his horse and approached some kids with a medium sized dog.

"How is he?" Ihk asked.

"A lot better. He's stopped whimpering, too!" they said eagerly. "He drank lots of milk a while ago" he chuckled.

"He did, huh?" he asked. They giggled and ran off to play.

"Was he attacked?" Tsume asked. I stroked the dog's head gently. He was soft and clean to the touch.

"I don't know if they were poachers or what, but they just hurt the dogs, then left" he replied. "this one put up a fight to the bitter end"

"It might've been him" Tsume said "That old timer" I bristled.

"It couldn't gave been. For one thing, he was totally exhausted. Besides, he can tell the difference between a dog and a wolf" Toboe argued.

"How come you're trying so hard to protect him?" Hige growled.

"He was.... talking in his sleep" Toboe whispered "He said, "Blue, I'm sorry." Hige sighed and looked back at the injured dog.

"If they mistook them for wolves, then maybe..." Hige thought. I stroked the dog's head and grinned as it thumped his tail on the ground.

"Jaguara?" Tsume looked at Hige.

"Maybe she's killing anything that looks like a wolf that she can get her hands on" Hige guessed.

"That bit about "believing in wolves" you mentioned earlier. What did you mean?" Tsume asked Iyek.

"What did I mean? I meant exactly what I said" Ink answered "Wolves are our ancestors, that's why. Except for the nobles, that is" I smirked. They were to bitter and selfish to come from wolves.

"Iyek" I jumped and looked behind me. An old man with wise eyes stood behind the pack.

"Elder" Iyek greeted.

"Bering our guests along" the Elder asked. Iyek nodded and dedicated us to follow them.

(Break)

"Long ago, when man was still an animal, there were also evil monsters" Elder told us. I shivered and hugged Nolan to me. I named the injured dog Nolan, meaning Brave Fighter.

"Mother Earth sent wolves out from Paradise to the land. The wolves slew the monsters, fought evil, and taught many things to the ignorant, selfish man-beasts" he whispered his story "And from part of their own bodies, wolves created humanity" Nolan laid his head on my lap and whimpered. I stroked his neck and head in soothing circles.

"This tale has been passed down among the Hmong since ancient times" he finished the legend. Toboe sat back in awe. I was beside Hige looking at the pictures behind him. Of the wolves and humans.

"Humans were created from wolves?" Toboe asked.

"That is correct. Back when this world was young" the Elder nodded "When wolves seek out Paradise, this world will end. Or the world will end because wolves are seeking out Paradise. It is unclear which will happen first" the fire flickered brightly in our eyes.

"When they find Paradise, everything in this world will cease to be. Are you the one who sought out Paradise?" he asked us. He looked at Toboe.

"Was it you?" Toboe shook his head.

"I wasn't the one who brought up the idea" he answered. He looked at Hige.

"And you?"

"Not Likely" Hige said.

"You?" The Elder asked Tsume. Tsume didn't say anything. He turned to me,

"No it wasn't I" I whispered.

"We shouldn't try to get to Paradise?" Toboe asked "If the world ends, what's gonna happen to everybody?" The Elder remained silent.

"As to that, no one knows" he finally said "Where nature goes, we simply follow" I looked up once again at the wolf paintings and starred at the white wolf.

(Break)

I yawned and stretched my body in the morning air. It was a good day today, sunny yet cloudy with no rain.

"Iyek" Toboe said. Iyek turned around from petting his horse.

"We're leaving" Tsume informed. He looked surprised.

"Already?" he asked. I nodded and smiled at him.

"We're looking for a friend" I answered "But we can't pick up his scent anywhere" I shrugged my jacket on as Tsume looked at the mountains.

"What's beyond those Mountains?" he asked Iyek.

"A dangerous place where no one goes" Iyek warned us. Tsume narrowed his eyes.

"A place that no one else could find, huh?" he was thinking hard. I brightened at the idea. Maybe Kiba was in the mountains. Iyek looked determined as he turned to the pack.

"Come with me" he ordered. He mounted his horse a started to walk to the mountains, we followed after him. Nolan, the dog followed at my heels.

(Break)

"What you'll find beyond those rocks is a land called the desert's bones" he told us as we walked up a narrow path

"Why is it called the Desert's Bones?" I questioned from behind Toboe. Iyek looked back at me as he explained it to the pack and I.

"All that's there is a desert far as the eye can see. But it's said that anyone who goes in there experiences true happiness" Hige frowned in confusion.

"Why the hell would people experience true happiness in a desert?" Hige asked. I jogged up past Toboe and stopped beside Tsume, Nolan stopping right beside me.

"From what the spirits of this land say, there is some giant grass that has been growing for thousands of years, and it guides anyone who rests beneath it to the garden of eternity" Iyek answered Hige from atop of his horse.

"Garden of Eternity?" Tsume said. Toboe gasped in amazement.

"You don't suppose that means Paradise, do you?" Toboe asked the pack.

"Beats me" Iyek shrugged "Nobody who's gone here has ever returned" Iyek pulled his horse to a top at the top of the path. I stopped beside Tsume and looked ahead. A flat desert could be seen.

"So nobody knows what the place is actually like" Iyek continued "Why not stay and live with us?"

"We can't do that" Tsume grunted "You see, he's the one who was looking for Paradise" Iyek looked the the gray wolf in surprise.

"See you around. Let's go" Tsume commanded. I nodded and hugged Nolan.

"Bye Nolan" he licked my cheek as I ran to catch up with Tsume and Hige. I looked back as I noticed Toboe not walking with us.

"I'm.... not going" he whispered. I almost tripped over my own paws as he uttered those three words. I caught myself and looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" I demanded to know. Maybe I heard him wrong. I prayed I heard him wrong. Tsume and Hige stopped and looked back also. Toboe had his eyes narrowed as he looked down.

"I.... I want to stay here!" he yelled. The older pup looked at us with determination in his eyes. I shook my head.

"But Toboe..." I whispered as a whimper almost escaped me. He couldn't leave the pack. Not my best friend.

**Dreams Of An Oasis **

**Sorry for the Long update. I had strepped Throat... Not pleasant.**


	17. CONSCIOUSLY

**Chapter 17**

**CONSCIOUSLY **

(Recap)

"_What you'll find beyond those rocks is a land called the desert's bones" he told us as we walked up a narrow path_

"_Why is it called the Desert's Bones?" I questioned from behind Toboe. Iyek looked back at me as he explained it to the pack and I. _

"_All that's there is a desert far as the eye can see. But it's said that anyone who goes in there experiences true happiness" Hige frowned in confusion. _

"_Why the hell would people experience true happiness in a desert?" Hige asked. I jogged up past Toboe and stopped beside Tsume, Nolan stopping right beside me. _

"_From what the spirits of this land say, there is some giant grass that has been growing for thousands of years, and it guides anyone who rests beneath it to the garden of eternity" Iyek answered Hige from atop of his horse. _

"_Garden of Eternity?" Tsume said. Toboe gasped in amazement._

"_You don't suppose that means Paradise, do you?" Toboe asked the pack. _

"_Beats me" Iyek shrugged "Nobody who's gone here has ever returned" Iyek pulled his horse to a top at the top of the path. I stopped beside Tsume and looked ahead. A flat desert could be seen. _

"_So nobody knows what the place is actually like" Iyek continued "Why not stay and live with us?" _

"_We can't do that" Tsume grunted "You see, he's the one who was looking for Paradise" Iyek looked the the gray wolf in surprise._

"_See you around. Let's go" Tsume commanded. I nodded and hugged Nolan. _

"_Bye Nolan" he licked my cheek as I ran to catch up with Tsume and Hige. I looked back as I noticed Toboe not walking with us. _

"_I'm.... not going" he whispered. I almost tripped over my own paws as he uttered those three words. I caught myself and looked at him in disbelief._

"_What?" I demanded to know. Maybe I heard him wrong. I prayed I heard him wrong. Tsume and Hige stopped and looked back also. Toboe had his eyes narrowed as he looked down. _

"_I.... I want to stay here!" he yelled. The older pup looked at us with determination in his eyes. I shook my head._

"_But Toboe..." I whispered as a whimper almost escaped me. He couldn't leave the pack. Not my best friend._

(Start Of Chapter)

Toboe remained silent and I turned to Tsume. He would make Toboe see reason and come with us.

"You're staying here? Does that mean you're leaving us?" Tsume asked incredibly. Toboe nodded

"Yeah" he whispered "This place.... staying with Iyek and his people, that seems like Paradise to me" Toboe explained to us.

"Really?" Tsume questioned " are you sure that's what you want?" my jaw dropped. He was going along with this!?

"If that's what you've decided, Toboe, it's Okay with me" Tsume said quietly. I was frozen. Hige turned to look at Tsume.

"Hey!" he snapped.

"Take care of yourself" Tsume said his goodbyes as he ignored Hige. Hige grunted and grabbed my arm, dragging me away from the older brown pup. I whimpered and yanked my arm back. I walked away on my own.

"Bye Toboe" I whispered as I walked away from my friend. Hige stopped back again to look but I kept walking. Hige caught up to me and grabbed me in a one armed hug. I sighed and we climbed up the path.

(Break)

We walked off the rocky path and onto the dry desert floor. We were all quiet was we walked. I could smell the sadness on the wind and air around us. Hige was staying unusably silent and Tsume was tense.

"He's always wanted to be with humans" Tsume finally said.

"Tsume?" Hige asked him.

"The runt likes humans" Tsume continued. Hige sighed.

"Yeah, I got that impression" Hige muttered

"Didn't you say that you'd given up on Paradise, too?" Tsume questioned Hige "It's fine with me if you don't come along" I smirked.

"Lair" I whispered. He chanced a look back at me with narrowed eyes. I looked away innocently. Hige stopped and looked at Tsume with shock in his eyes.

"You'll even go by yourself with a pup if you have to, Tsume?" Tsume and I stopped and I looked back.

"I want to see for myself. If they say wolves will bring the world to an end, I want to see it" Tsume explained.

"Besides, I can't give up now, not after meeting that jerk" he said and slightly smiled back at Hige. "So I'm gonna look for him" I giggled as Tsume started to walk again. Hige ran up to catch us.

"You're starting to remind me of somebody" Hige teased the gray wolf. "Of him" Tsume didn't answer but I did.

"Well... that's a complement" I grinned out.

(Break)

I started to pant as we finally reached the top of the rock face. Tsume reached it first and the Hige and then me.

"Wow, there really isn't anything here" Hige gasped out. I nodded. It was flat out desert as far as I can see. A large clump of grass stuck out on the flat land scape.

"Is that it?" I asked the boys. Tsume and Hige whipped their heads around. I picked my ears up and heard the sound of an automobile.

"It's those guys!" Hige shouted. A large black truck with a gun on the top was driving towards the clump off grass.

(Break)

Tsume, Hige and I ran as fast as we could towards the clump of grass

"The way they're coming at us, it's almost as if they can spot a wolf's location!" Tsume yelled out.

"Which means that running or hiding won't do any good!" Hige yelled back. I watched as it stopped and lowered the side of the car. Two armed humans stepped out followed by a heavily armored man with a shield and a scythe like weapon. One of them lifted the grass up and I smelled it. Kiba! I picked up my pace more as Hige got to the first soldier. He grabbed his around the neck as I took the other one out. Blood rushed into my mouth as I clamped down on the humans throat. I jumped away as bullets were fired at me. I dodged and watched as Tsume tried to take down the heavily armored one.

"Tsume! Move!" I cried as I spotted another soldier with another gun. Tsume jumped away and started to run. I jumped to my right as bullets littered around my paws. The bullets stopped as the soldier fell dead with an arrow in his neck. It was Iyek and his horse! Iyek leaned down and picked up the dead man's gun and fired at the remaining soldiers.

Tsume, Hige and I stopped running around in circles as the firing stopped and the Soldiers fell to the ground. I gasped and ran back to the pile of grass. Tsume, Hige and Toboe stopped behind me. I whimpered as I laid my eyes on Kiba and he looked half starved and his coat was ragged.

"Kiba" I whispered. I walked to him.

"Stay back!" Iyek yelled. I stopped and looked back at him.

"But.." I argued. Iyek's sleeve over his nose. "Move way from there!" he ordered "That poisonous plant is paralyzing him"

"What!...? he can't be!" Toboe yelled.

"He's not dead yet!" Tsume growled at him.

"Anyways, if we don't pull him out of there, he's gonna .." he trailed off as Iyek walked past us. He knelt down and threw Kiba over his shoulder and ran back to his horse. He gently placed Kiba on the horses back and turned to us. I was already at Kiba's side, petting his head.

"Let's have the Elder take a look" advised Iyek "I'm sure he can call his spirit back" Toboe nodded and ran to Iyek.

"Let's hurry!" he yelled. Iyek mounted behind Kiba and galloped back to the camp.

(Break)

The night air swept around the large tepee as the elder sang his song of life. Nolan was once again sitting beside me with his head on my shoulder as we looked at Kiba. The fire crackled with heat as the Elder chanted and rattled his noise maker. He sprinkled sand on Kiba's body as he called his spirit back. I looked on in sadness.

'Please Kiba, be alright' I thought. The Elder's voice got louder and louder. The pack awaited for Kiba to awake. He went silent as the Elder whispered now.

"Come on Kiba, awake" I whispered as I looked. The Elder raised his hands over Kiba's body and opened them and blew. I gasped and Kiba opened his eyes.

"Kiba!" Toboe cried.

"Do you know who we are?' Hige asked.

"Kiba..." I whispered as tears flooded my eyes.

"Kiba!" Toboe cried again.

"Long time no see, you guys" Kiba whispered. Tears were now running down my cheeks in rivers. I crawled to him in wolf form and snuggled in beside his stomach. He tiredly picked his head up and nuzzled my head and neck.

"Aw, Gimme a break!" Hige cried in relief and anger.

"Where have you been all this time!?" Toboe yelled.

"Someplace nice..." he answered "It was almost like.... Paradise" I snorted at his answer.

"Well... your a jerk" I added.

"But it wasn't, was it?" Tsume asked.

"No" Kiba replied "I got thrown out" he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Do not worry. He has returned to you" The Elder said. The pack sighed.

(Break)

I helped Kiba stand and grabbed his from the floor. He thanked me as I handed it to him. He draped it over his shoulders as we walked out of the tepee towards the pack. Kiba sighed as he breathed the cool and fresh air. He closed his eyes in pleasure.

"You okay now?" Tsume asked the white wolf.

"Yeah. I overslept" he teased. I grunted.

"I still say you need more sleep" I muttered. Kiba smiled down at me and messed my hair with his hand. I swatted away his hand with a groan of annoyance.

"I feel like I'd been dreaming a long, long time" he continued "A strange.... wonderful dream"

"What you saw was the Garden Of Eternity" The Elder explained

" Garden Of Eternity?" Kiba asked

"You experienced tranquility and bliss you've never known before, yes?" The Elder asked. Kiba nodded. Elder smiled

"I see" he said and walked away. Kiba turned to us as Tsume helped me on the rock so I could sit.

"I thought you were dead" Kiba whispered. All was silent...

"Are you kidding me!?" Hige yelled as he made a fist. I laughed loudly and covered my mouth

"Do you have any idea how hard we looked for you!?!!?" Hige screamed.

"Oh, you did? Sorry" was all he said. I growled and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Your such a loser" I murmured. Hige sighed.

"That scatterbrain of yours is never change, is it?" Hige sighed. I laughed again and Hige followed me, followed by Toboe and the Tsume and Kiba. We laughed in relief, in happiness and in joy... or that why I was laughing for. We all stopped when Kiba did.

"Let's go" he said. I nodded and jumped off the rock. Tsume and Hige looked to Toboe as I walked over to stand with Kiba.

"I...." Toboe started. He looked up and looked at Kiba in the eyes "I wont whine anymore... and I wont run away"

"Wanna bet?" Hige teased. Toboe looked at Hige.

"No" he said firmly with a pout. Tsume poked Toboe in the head. Toboe glared at him and rubbed his head.

"You ready to go? I guess we have to move on" Tsume said. I smiled.

"Sure" Kiba agreed.

(Break)

We walked back out to the desert with Kiba in the lead. I walked beside him with Nolan at my feet and Tsume, Hige, Toboe and Iyek behind us.

"Is Paradise far?" Iyek asked Kiba.

"I don't know" he answered "But I'm sure we can reach it"

"Are you sure we should try to get to Paradise?" Toboe asked. Iyek smiled as he stopped with his horse.

"The spirits be with you" he said as his goodbyes.

"See you" Kiba said

"Sure" Iyek answered. I knelt down and gave Nolan a hug.

"See ya Nolan. Be good for Iyek" he answered me with a growl on content and licked my cheek. I stood and ran to the pack as they walked off.

"Let's go" Tsume said.

"See you around" Hige said cheerfully. I waved back to Iyek, the horse and Nolan. Toboe and Iyek said their goodbyes.

(Break)

I ran with the Pack as I heard Nolan howl. Nolan and Iyek had found Pops. I ran with Toboe as we grinned at each other in relief.

**CONSCIOUSLY **

**Another Chapter **


	18. Battle's Red Glare

**Chapter 18**

**Battle's Red Glare **

"The clouds flashed just now!" Toboe panted. I looked up to see it flash again. I stumbled at the sight and fell behind Tsume.

"See? There it went again!" Toboe yelled. My boots dug easily into the snow as it whipped around us in a harsh blizzard.

"Is it lightning?" I asked Hige. Tsume answered

"It's not the clouds that are flashing. They're reflecting lights from the ground" he informed.

"I smell something burning..." Hige said. I scrunched my nose at the smell. Kiba stopped at the top of the small hill. Tsume, Hige, Toboe and I after him. A large building could be seen and that was were the flashing was coming from. Black smoke was rising from the building in waves.

"It's the stench of a battle" Kiba said.

(Break)

The pack watched as bomb after bomb went off, creating more and more smoke and blood.

"Those stupid humans were killing each other" Tsume said in disgust. I nodded along with him.

"Why kill your own kind?" I asked for anyone to answer.

"For a Noble's glory" Hige replied.

"Kiba, we should go. Don't you think?" Toboe asked. Kiba remained silent and watched the battle ground. I groaned at the look in his eyes. I knew that look and it wasn't a good one. I jumped at the sound of screaming metal and a pungent scent entered my nose.

"It's Jaguara's troops" Hige growled.

"We found them" Tsume said with a smirk. Kiba growled and ran to the battle. We followed after him, bodies tense for battle.

(Break)

Kiba jumped and took out two guards at once. We followed and attacked. I growled as I followed with Tsume. He easily took out the guards on top of the tanks. I killed the ones with the guns on the ground around him. I saw Toboe grin as he landed beside two of them and tap one on the shoulder. The Soldier screamed and fired at Toboe. The wolf jumped and the bullets killed Soldier two. I giggled as I took another out with my fangs.

"The guard!" I growled at Kiba. Kiba looked and jumped to the fallen man and the armored soldier. Kiba tossed the large sword away and we landed around the soldier, facing him on all sides. He raised his shield and fired a sound wave at Toboe. Toboe ducked out of the way and Hige pushed the guy forwards. He lost his grip on the weapon and it fell to the floor. I grabbed it and threw it. Tsume dodged in and sliced the man's helmet off. Kiba jumped and closed his fangs around the guy's throat, killing him. I high fived Toboe as we checked over the perimeter around, looking for any of Jaguara's troops or Cheza.

"Hold it right there!" I whipped my head around and saw the guy holding a gun to Kiba's body. Kiba turned around and flashed to wolf for a second. The man gasped as he cocked his gun.

"Who the hell are you people?" he snapped. Kiba didn't answer. "Why did you help us out?"

"It wasn't intentional" Kiba glared. Hige and I walked up to the man and Kiba. Hige sniffed the guys shoulder. I pulled him back.

"That's rude" I commented. He smirked down at me and looked at the guy again.

"There are the guys who were chasing after us in that town where we met Cheza" Hige said.

"You know Cheza!?" Kiba gasped.

"What are you talking about?" the man questioned. Tsume and Toboe landed in front of me and Hige.

"She's a girl who was created from a flower" Toboe answered

"You kids... you're the ones from..." the man stuttered. Kiba landed beside me.

"Told you" Hige said smugly.

"Where's Cheza?" Kiba demanded. The guy looked at Kiba.

"The flower went with you, and then" he trailed off.

"She was kidnapped by people wearing the same armor as there people after that" Tsume said. The man gasped again and looked at Kiba.

"By Jaguara?" he asked incredibly. Kiba nodded. The guy looked at the ground with sweat rolling down his face.

"So that's what happened...now I understand why they attacked us..Orkham... Darcia... Jaguara... the Noble would even go to the lengths such as this to get their hands on that flowers..." Hige raised his hand.

"Look, mister, we don't care what's going on with the Nobles. We're just asking you if you've seen Cheza" Hige said.

"I haven't seen her" he answered. I sighed. Well that was a wasted fight.

"but if they've taken her away, Jaguara's keep is that way" he pointed east "Out beyond the sea of drift ice" we all looked at each other and started to run.

"Wait a minute!" the man snapped. We stopped and looked back.

"Are you seriously going to fight Jaguara by yourselves?" he asked. Toboe and I smiled and nodded.

"I fight to protect the things that need me" answered Kiba "That's all" Kiba turned and took the lead and started to run. I turned around and ran backwards.

"Thanks old Man!" I shouted and waved. I turned and started to run again, keeping up with Toboe.

(Break)

Kiba stopped as we heard once more loud bombings.

"They're at it again. What's the plan?" Hige asked. I raised my hand.

"I think maybe, we could help. They could have now where Cheza is" I commented.

"We;ll never get anywhere if we keep attacking them one by one..." Tsume sighed at me "With no goal in mind like we have been" Kiba nodded

"I know. Let's head there and stop for nothing" he said "Let's go to Jaguara's keep" he starting running again. Tsume, Hige and Toboe pasted me. I sighed as I watched for seconds more.

"Move Shita!" Tsume snapped.

"Okay!" I yelled back. I ran after them.

(Break)

I looked up at the clouds as I felt a pull on my soul. Kiba stopped and looked up also.

"What is it?" Tsume asked the both of us. They looked up to see what we were looking at.

"No doubt about it..Let's go!" Kiba yelled. They nodded and we ran

**A short Chapter.**

**Battle's Red Glare **


	19. Pieces Of A Shooting Star

**Chapter 19**

**Pieces Of A Shooting Star **

I gasped as I skidded to a stop beside Toboe and looked out over the Ocean of ice. It was huge! Jagged pieces of ice jutted from the ground and the water under the ice made the pieces move and to top that off, there was no too.

"Is this an ocean?" Toboe asked.

"It's an ice floe" he answered .

"What's an Ice floe?" I asked him.

"A sea of ice" Tsume sighed. I blushed, I should have known that.

"Oh" I whispered. Toboe looked out over the water in amazement.

"We're going to walk over this?" he said. Kiba nodded.

"That's right. It's up ahead" he said and jumped down the cliff we were standing on. Hige and Tsume jumped after him. I tensed my muscles and followed, taking two extra jumps until I landed in the ice floor. I stumbled as I landed but caught my balance. Toboe wasn't so lucky. He landed and slipped his front paw into the ice.

"That's cold!" he yelped. Hige growled at the older pup for his stupidity

"Be careful, Okay? We're on top of water here" he informed. Toboe glared and pouted. I helped him up and he stood with a huff.

"I know that! C'mon, let's go!" he jumped away from me and ran towards the pack and then away from him. I jumped over the small holes of water and walked up to Kiba.

"C'mon, hurry up!" Toboe barked from ahead of us "This cold feels great!"

"What's he so enthusiastic about?" Hige gruffed. Tsume sighed.

"He is such a pup" I glared at him.

"Ouch, insult much" I muttered. He smirked at me and started to run after the brown wolf. Kiba ruffled my hair and followed. I sighed with a small chuckle and followed with Hige behind me.

(Break)

We were in silence as we ran. Just concentrating on the ice and when to jump. Kiba leapt over a large rock opening and I after him. I landed with my back paws touching the edge of the iceberg. Tsume and Hige landed in front of me. I panted as I looked back over at Toboe. He was standing on the edge, looking down at the water below him. He had a scared look on his face as he watched a bunch of rocks fall to the bottom.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" Hige shouted back

"You scared?" Hige taunted. I jabbed him in the ribs.

"Not nice" I muttered.

"I'm getting ready!" Toboe growled at the beige wolf. Hige put his arms out in a confused shrug.

"Ready to do what?" he asked himself. Tsume coughed to hide his chuckle. Kiba smiled. I rolled my eyes, I have no idea what was so fun about picking on poor Toboe. I looked back and saw Toboe run away from the edge to get distance.

"Here goes..." he whispered. He ran at the iceberg with a yell and jumped. He easily made it but once again slipped. I yelped as he crashed into me and sent us both falling onto the ice floor. Tsume and Hige both looked on with a sigh. I pushed Toboe off and rubbed my head.

"That hurt" I whimpered. Toboe rubbed his forehead and looked at me with an apology in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Shita" he whispered. I nodded.

"It's fine" I smiled back. Kiba grabbed my coat and helped me up. I dusted off my pants and coat and rubbed my head.

"Thank Kiba" I said. Kiba nodded.

"Are there... bird bones?" I heard Toboe whispered. I looked back at him and saw him sniffing an old bone. Hige picked it out of his hands and took a long sniff to get any scent from it.

"Not so much as a scarp of meat left on 'em, huh?" he said.

"We'll find something in the town up ahead" Kiba offered.

"Yeah, you're right" Tsume agreed "Let's put this dump behind us" Tsume looked over at the still fallen Toboe.

"You okay, Toboe?" he shouted to the pup. Toboe nodded.

"O-of course I am!" he stuttered. "Let's get moving" Toboe stood and ran up to the pack. Hige sighed and looked up at the sky.

"C'mon, birds! Let's see some flying up there!" he yelled. We started to run across the ice again. It was a flat out ice with little creases here and there. Kiba, Tsume, and Hige were up ahead and I was running with Toboe. He was running behind and I was keeping him company.

"C'mon, Runt! You're falling behind!" Hige yelled.

"I know, I know!" Toboe growled in frustration.

"It's Okay Toboe" I whispered. He forced a smile in my direction and we kept running. We finally caught up as Kiba, Tsume and Hige slowed down.

(Break)

Toboe and I looked at the animals bones around us in astonishment. There were dozens of piles of bones. Toboe and I stopped behind Kiba and I gasped. Hundreds of dead and decayed bodies were piled together.

"It's like a flea market for bones..." Hige said to himself.

I don't like the looks of this" Tsume warned. I nodded. It was another graveyard. I hate graveyards.

"Even so, we still have to pass through here" Kiba said to the pack. I shivered, here we go.

"I knew you were gonna say that" Hige shrugged "Toboe, what happened to your arm?" I looked over at Toboe and down at his arm. From his sleeve, blood was dropping in a small river. Toboe shrugged and brought his arms behind his back.

"Oh, I guess I ran into something earlier. It's just a scratch" he assured us.

"Let's rest for a while" Kiba offered. He was looking at Toboe when he said that. I could use a rest, my muscles were starting to protest. Toboe glared and pouted.

"I just said I was fine, didn't I?" he argued. He suddenly smiled and rushed past the pack. I glanced a look at Kiba and followed the fleeing pup.

"C'mon, let's get a move on!" he Toboe yelled back.

"If his got that much energy, then he's fine" Hige said.

"There's no telling what the smell of blood with attract" Kiba warned us.

"Whatever shows up, if it's alive, we can eat it" Tsume smirked.

"All the better if it's got a lot of meat on it" Hige moaned.

(Break)

The pack was once again running in front of us. Toboe was stumbling and barely able to stay on his paws, tripping on his own feet and not running in a straight line.

"You Okay Toboe?" I asked him quietly so that the pack couldn't over hear us. He nodded and looked at the ground.

"I'm fine Shita" he assured me. Poor Toboe, he wasn't used to running this long without food or rest. I was fine with it because Kiba and I were like this on the way to freeze city. Only resting when we had to. Toboe jumped over to another ice patch and I followed behind him. I stopped as once again, Toboe tripped and fell onto the ice.

"Toboe" I knelled down beside his prone form "are you Okay?" I asked. He sighed heavily and turned his head away from me.

"Hey, runt! You Okay?" Hige echoed my own words.

"Just fine. Thanks for asking" Toboe muttered. I lightly smiled and patted his shoulder.

"We're almost there, Toboe. Only a couple of hours" I said. He groaned and struggled up to his knees. A crashing sound below us startled Toboe and I. We both looked around for whatever caused the sound. Toboe stood first but only was knocked down what another crashed rattled the ice patch we were on.

"What was that?" I cried. He shook his head and moved over closer to me.

"I don't know" he answered. Another crash came from below us and we braced ourselves. Toboe and I gasped as the ice broke meters in front of us and a large brown object hurled itself from the ice. It fell back down and broke the ice under us. We were sent into the air and landed in the water. Toboe grabbed my hand and brought us both to the surface of the water. We gasped for breath as we reached the top, I sucked in the fresh air as I coughed up the sea water.

"Shita, Toboe! C'mon! Get out of the water" Hige commanded as he stood on the edge of the ice patch. We swam to Hige and he helped onto the ice. He grabbed us and we started to run. I yelped as the ice exploded behind us, sending Toboe, Hige and I onto our backs. Hige growled as he faced our attacker. I looked and gasped. It was a large walrus like animal with tusks longer then my body. Hige and Toboe growled as I whimpered from behind them. I was really, really scared. The walrus opened it's mouth and let out a roar that caused the ice to shake. My ears perked as Kiba and Tsume ran past us with vicious snarls and attacked. They both latched on with their fangs onto the animals neck. It let out an enraged roar and easily swiped them off with his flippers. Kiba gasped in pain as he was slammed into an ice wall and fell onto his hands and knees. He grabbed his head and shook it.

"Kiba, watch out!" I howled. He looked up to see the Walrus coming down on him. He grabbed the large tush as it stabbed his thigh. He cried out as blood spurted around the tush. The scent of blood shook me out of my fear.

"Bastard!" Tsume roared and went at the animal again.

"Kiba!" Hige yelled. I snarled in anger and went with Hige. Tsume grabbed at the large flipper and Hige and I used the body as stairs and climbed to the head. I grabbed onto the Walrus's flat ear and bit down hard. I yanked back and tried to take flesh with me, the skin was like rubber and wouldn't rip. It was like he didn't notice Hige and I on his neck and head. Kiba howled in pain as the Walrus sunk more of his tush in his leg.

"Toboe!" I cried through the bite "Help!" he didn't move. It looked like he was to scared to.

"Please!" I begged. Toboe stood and ran to us with a snarl of pure rage. He went for the eye. I yelped as the thing threw his head and roared.

"Toboe!" I heard Kiba yell "Don't do it!"it swiveled around and landed on his back on the ice. It cracked under it's weight and broke. The impact sent Tsume, Hige and I off the animal and into the water. I gasped as I reached the surface and sucked in air. I grabbed Tsume's arm to keep me afloat.

"You alright?" Kiba asked urgently. I nodded as he grabbed me from Tsume and sat me beside him. I coughed and shook my fur off.

"Where's Toboe?" Tsume said gruffly. Another crash sounded and we looked over into the water. The walrus jumped out and sped towards more sharp ice. Toboe was still hanging onto the animal's eye with his jaws and refusing to let go.

"Toboe!" I yelled. The Walrus swam and rammed itself through a thick wall off ice, hoping to shake the wolf off. It swam under the water and stayed there for minutes. We looked on in shock as the Walrus jumped out and went through another ice wall. It didn't surface.

"The kid went nuts..." Tsume said.

"This is bad... this is real bad..." Hige chanted.

"He's taking forever to come up..." I whispered.

"Toboe.." Hige murmured. He took a step forwards and cupped his hands over his mouth "Toboe!" I swung around as ice exploded behind us. The Walrus, with ice sticking in is body was dragging itself out of the water. It swung his head and Toboe went flying. Toboe twisted and landed on his feet. Kiba, Tsume, Hige and I went running to our pack mate. Toboe snarled in rage as the Walrus took a step towards him. It gave a roar and collapsed.

"Toboe!" I cried happily. I swung myself onto him and hugged him tightly. He stumbled with my weight but wrapped an arm around me.

"Toboe, you..." Tsume trailed off in astonishment.

"What got into you?" Hige asked. Toboe sat down heavily with me still beside him. He was breathing heavily and his heard was thumping in his chest. He was shaking and his lips were twitching.

"I don't know what happened... I just..." he muttered "I.... Something inside me snapped" he admitted.

"You must be joking..." a deep voice grumbled. We looked and it was the Walrus that was talking "I have never been defeated on this island. I have protected it since a long, long ago. Even when I was the only one left. But in this world, it's kill or be killed" he said.

"But let me tell you one thing... I will not be a victim... I am going... to save you..." he said proudly. The life left his eyes and he was dead. The wind blew around us in a silent victory. Hige's stomach growled and he took a step towards the carcass.

"Hige" Kiba snapped. Hige stopped and nodded. Kiba laid a hand on Toboe's shoulder. He looked up at the alpha and waited.

"He's your kill" Kiba stated. Toboe smiled and nodded. I let go of him and he padded forwards for the first bite. We followed after him and started to eat to fresh meat.

(Break)

We left the carcass when the sky was filled with stars and out bellies were full.

**End Chapter.**

**Pieces Of A Shooting Star **


	20. Heartbeat Of The Black City

**Chapter 20**

**Heartbeat Of The Black City**

"Wow, it's so warm!" Toboe said as he ran out of the pipe. I nodded in agreement. We were finally inside Jaguara's Keep. It was big and surrounded by guards. Huge found a way in through the back by a long metal pipe.

"It's much warmer then the ice fields" I added. Toboe and I have come a lot closer to each other in the small pack. Both pups and the smallest. We had desire the ... become mates just... siblings.

"See? What did I tell you?" Hige boasted. Kiba and Tsume walked out behind us. Hige turned to them with a smirk. "Right?"

"Yeah, but what's the deal? It stinks!" Toboe complained.

"Quit your complaining!" Hige snapped. Kiba looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"How did you know about this?" he asked. Hige thought for a second and then smiled.

"I can;t say for sure, either" he answered "Chalk it up to instinct, I guess" he shrugged and started walking. I giggled at the wolf's actions.

"Instincts, huh?" Tsume sighed.

"Look at how the ceiling is!" Toboe awed "I've never seen a dome this big before!" I walked away from Toboe and Hige and to Tsume and Kiba. I grabbed Kiba's jacket as I got closer and pulled myself up the pile of metal they were standing on.

"So, what now?" Tsume asked Kiba.

"Cheza's got to be inside the keep" he answered. Hige over heard and thought deeply.

"Hm... in the case.... it should be that way" Hige pointed.

"How do you know that?" I asked. I was interrupted by Hige's stomach rumbling loudly. Tsume and I gave him a drawl look. He blushed and innocently smiled.

Ahh... Hey! Let's split into two groups" he suggested "You guys look for a way in or something and Toboe and I will go gather information"

"And fill you guy while your at it?" Tsume teased. Hige laughed and put out his hands in a non aggressive matter.

"Now, now, we'll get enough for you guys, too" he said. He looked at Toboe "Right?" Toboe nodded and slapped his chest.

"Yeah! Just leave it to us!" he yelled. Tsume glanced down at me and then at Kiba.

"I suppose it would attract less attention than moving together" Tsume said finally. Kiba nodded and looked at Hige.

"Hige, we'll check out the area around the keep" he ordered. Hige smiled hugely

"Okay! Let's meet back here at moonrise, then" Hige said. Hige turned and started running. Toboe ran after him.

"Wait for me, Hige!" Toboe yelped.

"Bye Toboe! By Hige!" I waved after them. Toboe waved back and ran to catch up with the beige wolf.

"Ready?" Kiba asked me.

"Yup!" I answered. Tsume jumped first and then Kiba and I followed after them. My jumps a lot shorter then theirs. We easily climbed the wall and onto the gutter's edge.

(Break)

Tsume, Kiba and I stood watching the main city from a stone ledge. It looked like there wasn't anyway to get inside. Heavy metal guards blocked each gate we came across.

"What now?" I asked the older wolves.

"Going straight through the front gate would be suicide" Tsume said "I'm not saying that out of fear. I just don't want to do anything pointless" Kiba looked at Tsume with a small smirk.

"Just come out and say it "Let's look for a back door"" he teased. Tsume smiled back

"Oh, right.... there's that option, too" he teased back. I laughed quietly and shook my head

"You guys have so much pride it's not funny" I said. Kiba ruffled my head and I batted his hand away. Tsume laughed and turned to ran again. I followed with Kiba beside me.

(Break)

"Thief!" I jumped at the sound and turned. Two young boys laughed as they ran with arm loads of food. I laughed as the shop keeper ran after them with a broom.

"Looks like even a city like this has people who are like the old you" I said.

"Yeah, looks that way" Tsume smirked "But it's guys like that who know the back alley's better then anyone" I looked at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked. Tsume shook his head and ran after the kids. Kiba and I following. Tsume jumped in front of them, stopping them and Kiba and went to the back.

"W-What do you want?" the boy demanded.

"I want to talk" Tsume answered. The boy looked at him and then drew away.

"You can't scare me! I don't have any food to hand out to guys!" the boy said rudely "Go find your own" the fat boy behind him grunted and nodded his head a few times.

"I want to ask you something" Tsume said. The boy sighed.

"C'mon, let's head home, eat, and grab some sleep" the boy sighed. He turned our way and stopped again. I innocently waved at them and smiled.

"What's the deal?" the boy demanded and looked between Kiba and Tsume. He groaned and glanced back at Tsume "If it's a fight you want, that's fine by me" I smiled.

"I Don't think that's a good idea" I advised the boy. He glared at me and took a swipe at Tsume with his foot. Tsume stepped back and went at the boy. His friend gasped as the boy hit the wall and Tsume stole the food from his hands. Tsume looked at the fat boy and waited. The boy smiled innocently and put up no fight. A gun cocked. Kiba moved himself in front of me as the gun went off. He jumped and kicked the gun away from the boy's hands. I jumped over the boy and grabbed the gun before the boy could. I slipped my hands behind my back and waited. The fat guy chuckled nervously.

"B-big man...your the man" we all looked at him in confusion.

(Break)

"All right, I give. You two our tough"the kid directed the comment to Tsume and Kiba. I huffed but stayed quiet. "where are you three from?" he asked as he sat down.

"Oh, here and there" Tsume answered. The boy nodded in understanding.

"We've been wandering around from dome to dome, ourselves" he commented "Rumor had it that this one was the biggest and nicest, so we came to check it out. But was it?" he said to his friend. He shook his head.

"So, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Is there a way to get into the keep without being spotted?" Tsume asked. The boy looked out as if we were crazy.

"Keep? You mean Lady Jaguara's keep?" he gasped.

"Yup" I answered. He chuckled and waved his hand.

"Forget it, forget it" he said " Not even you three could get in there. What do you want to get in there for, anyways?"

"To take back a women" Tsume muttered.

"From that Noble, you mean?" he asked with wide eyes "You had me going there for a minute" the boy chuckled.

"We're serious" Kiba growled. The boy sighed and tried to reason with us.

"Forget about it, Okay? Messing with a Noble is just plain.. Besides, all the rumors say that Jaguara is a witch that casts there weird spells.."

"We Don't care who she is. We're going to take back Cheza. That's why we came all this way" Kiba said evenly. I wanted to bite the boys head off for stalling us this long. The boy sighed and looked down.

"Geez, you guys are too much for us to handle. Fine, see if I care what happens to you" he warned. "We'll show you the way and that's all" I smiled as Kiba answered with laughter in his tone.

"That'll be enough. We'll handle the rest ourselves" the boys looked on in awe.

"Damn, you're cool!" they yelled.

"Big Man..." the fat guy said. I rolled my eyes with a smile. Humans were easily impressed but I do have to emit that Tsume and Kiba are kinda cool. Kinda.

(Break)

"Now, that's creepy" I muttered. The boys led us to a long strip of rusted metal pipes on the edge of the city that were encased in a 20 story drop . They emitted a humming kind of energy that rattled my bones and made me feel like I was a new born pup again.

"This is the place" he said "Nobody's followed it all the way down there yet, but the cables around here defiantly lead underneath the keep"

"I see" Tsume said.

"Word has it that these things carry energy into our city" the boy informed.

"Do you feel that?" Tsume asked Kiba.

"Yeah. It's the opposite of how it feels when I'm basking in the light of the moon" Kiba answered.

"It feels like my strength is being sapped away" Tsume muttered "Looks like it'll get worse up ahead"

"Yeah" Kiba nodded. He looked down at me and knelled to my height.

"Shita, why don't you stay here. It gets harder the further we go. I don't think you would make it" he whispered. I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head.

"I can do it Kiba! I know I can. Cheza is in there and I want to find her" I whispered back. He looked me in the eyes and sighed.

"If anything bad happens..." he trailed off. I smiled brightly.

"Then I'll leave and wait for you from where we came into the city. I swear" I promised. He nodded and stood.

"Um... are you really gonna go?" the boy asked. Kiba and Tsume smiled at them.

"Yeah" Kiba answered

"Thanks for the help" Tsume said. I grabbed the gun from my pocket and handed it back to the boy. He took it and slipped it back into his coat. Kiba and Tsume started walking along the edge of the wall. I jogged after them and walked beside Kiba.

"The others might be waiting for us" Kiba said. My eyes widen. Damn, I forgot all about Hige and Toboe.

"you don't feel like going back, do you?" Tsume asked. Kiba shook his head.

"Let's go on ahead" Tsume advised "I bet Hige will manage to catch up with us" he looked back "Let's have a little faith in them" Kiba nodded and lunged forwards. I yelped happily and followed. Jumping down onto the metal pipes and landing with a grunt as my paws came into contact with the cold metal. I jumped again and followed the white and gray wolf in leaping strides.

(Break)

We easily made it to the upper level in under an hour of running and jumping. Kiba grabbed my hand as he jumped further up and landed on a white stone platform above the cables.

"It's so big" I whispered. Kiba grabbed my hand again and leapt down again with me behind him. Tsume landed in front of us and we continued to run. I hoped Toboe and Hige were alright.

**End Chapter**

**Heartbeat Of The Black City**

**Come on Guys, I would really like reviews for all my hard work.**


	21. False Memories

**Chapter 21**

"We've been to all sort of places, but..." Tsume trailed off.

"But what?" I asked quietly.

"I never felt like I don't belong as much as I do here" Tsume finished "Every hair on my coat is standing on end. I've never felt this on edge before" We finally managed to sneak past the guards and into Jaguara's keep through the back. We were currently walking with ears and noses open through one of the back halls.

"I know what you mean" I whispered "I want to crawl into a corner and just lay there"

"I sure didn't except that" Kibas said.

"Except what?" Tsume asked, turning to look at him.

"To hear you whine" Kiba smirked. Tsume scowled and looked ahead.

"My nerves have common sense..... That's all" he grumbled.

"If you're going to turn back, now's the time" Kiba warned. Tsume grinned at him, showing off his fangs.

"The more dangerous it is, the more psyched I get" Tsume said. I shook my head and looked behind me again.

(Break)

Tsume stopped and looked back. I spun around and stopped in front of him

"What's wrong?" I asked. He sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed.

"I smell something" he muttered. I sniffed the air and smelled a stall scent of flowers.

"Kiba? You smell that?" I asked. He didn't answer me. Is sighed and turned. A thick metal wall was in front of me, it was as if the hall we we're going down wasn't there from the start.

"Tsume!" I yelped "Kiba's gone!"

"Kiba! Kiba, can you hear me!?" he roared. He looked around himself and stared down the other hallway.

"What now?" I asked. He sighed heavily and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, well, we're both heading for the same place" he said. He looked at me "Let's go" I nodded and turned to look at the wall and ran to catch up to Tsume.

"No doubt about it.... I smell flowers" he murmured.

(Break)

"Keep up, Shita!" Tsume yelled over his shoulder. I growled and pumped my legs until I reached Tsume's long strides. The gray wolf has sped up as the scent of flower got closer and cleared to his nose.

"It's the scent of a flower. It's close..." he murmured. I sniffed and confirmed him.

"You think Kiba is going to be there?" I asked. He nodded sharply.

"He can probably smell it already" he answered. Tsume stopped as we came across the large door.

"It's behind there?" I asked. He nodded and placed his hands against the door and pushed. It opened and swung back. Large glass containers lined the walls in rows.

"Let's go" he ordered. I followed behind him as he walked in. I looked around me and gasped.

"Tsume, look" I whispered in shock. He gasped as he looked. A dead, stuffed wolf sat howling in one of the see through containers. A brown collar was wrapped around his neck, a Hige collar. Tsume was in shock at the sight. I looked around and saw more and more dead wolves in display.

"Oh god" I whispered. I was going to be sick. I yelped as a metal cage swung down on us, in trapping Tsume and I inside.

"Tsume!" I howled. He snarled and lunged at the cage in anger. I grabbed one of the bars in my jaws tried to bite through the metal.

(Break)

I groaned and opened my eyes, the sound of metal crashing had woken me from my sleep. My body felt like led and I was so tired.

"Stop that" a old female voice ordered. I stifled a yelped and sat up. I was in a cage with stone behind me and metal poles in front, a cage.

"Hurting yourself for nothing" the voice continued "They all tried to get out that way but it's no use"

"Who's "they?" I familiar voice asked. I cocked my ears and looked around.

"Tsume?" I asked tiredly.

"Shita? Where are you?" Tsume asked in surprise. I looked around and heard his voice to the right of me.

"I think I'm beside you" I answered.

"Are you Okay?" he asked. I stretched my body and kinked out my back and neck. My ankle felt weird and it pained me to put pressure on it.

"I'm Okay but I think my ankle is twisted" I grunted "Are you Okay?"

"Just fine" he replied. He turned his attention back to the old lady.

"Who's "they"?" he asked again.

"My whole pack was put in here. They'd caught a lot of others, too" the old voice said. I stared ahead of me and saw a old gray wolf curled up against the wall opposite of me.

"The only one they didn't out in was the one with the collar" she muttered

"What did you say?" Tsume growled.

"That bastard... sold us out" she growled again. My eyes widen.

"Hige?" I whispered. Hige couldn't have done that. He was to kind and playful to sell us out. I thought about the the way he knew about the city and where the entrance was. Could he have sold us out from the beginning? I shook my head. No. I don't believe it.

(Break)

"It was a small pack" the women explained after a minute of silence "But we did okay or ourselves and everybody was friendly. Whenever we met a stray, we usually made them on of the pack right away. So when we met him, everybody was nice to him, like always. We shared out food, we slept together...." she trailed off

"But in spite of that...after we met him, we started getting attacked by soldiers all of a sudden. No matter where we ran, no matter where we hid, they'd come after us. When we came here, we finally figured it out" she growled

"We learned that it was all because of him" she hissed. I rested my back against the wall and closed my eyes and sighed. Everything was silent, everybody was deep in their own thoughts.

"Water.." a voice moaned "Gimme water" I opened my eyes and strained my ears. I jumped as the door opened and a voice shouted in anger.

"Lets go! Let go of me!" he screamed. I smiled and stood.

"Toboe!" I yelped. Tsume echoed my call as he pressed his body against the metal.

"Tsume? Shita?" Toboe asked in confusion. He strained against the Soldier's hand that was holding his scruff. A gun was pointed at me and I stepped back as my cage was opened. Toboe was shoved inside and on top of me. I grunted as we both fell to the floor in a tumbling heap. They walked away and went towards the old wolf. I heaved Toboe off of me and grasped the metal poles.

"Leave her alone!" I snapped. Toboe stood beside me and looked on in horror. The human beside the old wolf begged.

"C'mon, please let me out.... what's gonna happen to me?" he asked pleadingly. The grabbed the wolf by the hind leg and dragged her out and down the hall.

"Wait, is that... It can't be.." the human stuttered "She was a wolf?"

"Tsume!" Toboe turned to Tsume in panic.

"Where's Hige!?" Tsume growled.

"I Don't' know! We got split up!" Toboe answered. I leaned against him in comfort and for warmth and listened as Tsume and Toboe talked.

"Where's Kiba? Isn't he with you?" Toboe asked. I shook my head as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"We got separated awhile ago" I whispered.

"He's probably somewhere inside the keep" Tsume said.

"you don't think he's been killed, do you?" Toboe whimpered.

"If anything happened to him, I'm sure we'd feel it" Tsume reassured us.

"He's alive" I whimpered quietly and dug my face into Toboe's side.

"He's got to be alive" Tsume growled. Toboe slid down the wall until we sat against it.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Toboe whispered "If we don't do something, we'll all be split up, and we won\t be able to save Cheza"

"What should we do? What're we gonna do?" I asked with my muzzle against Toboe's shoulder.

"I don't know!" Tsume snapped "But if we don't get out of here, nothing else is going to matter"

"Bot how!? We're gonna get killed just like that old lady was!" Toboe yelled in anger and frustration. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

"We have to have hope in Kiba" I whispered. Toboe looked down with a small cry.

"We'll never see the other's again..." he said.

"You're getting on my nerves, runt" Tsume muttered "And your scaring Shita"

"We won't be able to go to Paradise, either!" Toboe continued.

"We'll make it to paradise, no matter what!!" Tsume snapped "I won't let it end like this!"

"Are you three wolves....?" a gruff male voice asked. I looked around Toboe and saw the male human in the cage. He sat down heavily and stared at us, crossed legged.

"You are, aren't you?" he said.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsume questioned. I sighed and answered the man.

"We are wolves" I replied. He sighed again and looked down.

"That stuff that's written in the Book Of The Moon.... is it true?" the human asked.

"You're human, so how come you're locked up in here, mister?" Toboe asked. He chuckled and looked up at us.

"Of you're looking for Cheza, I was with her" he said. I sat up further and stared at him. He was with Cheza? I sniffed the air and could smell a trace of flower on his scent. It was true, he was with Cheza.

"I was brought here with her" he explained " I don't know where she is now, though"

"We've got to get out of here!" Toboe said with renewed strength. I nodded, the human confirmed that Cheza was here and if Cheza was here then so was Kiba. Tsume, Toboe and I took turned ramming against the metal poles. I grunted as I slammed against the metal and bounced off, hitting the ground. I stood back up as Toboe landed beside me and hit the cage again.

(Break)

"Listen.." I whispered. Toboe gasped as he stepped away from the gate. A soft melody was filling my head. It was Cheza, she was singing for us. It was a sad melody of sadness and of death and lost.

"It's Cheza! I can here Cheza's song!" Toboe said with wide eyes.

"Her song?" the male asked in confusion.

"Why is she crying?" Tsume asked. I whimpered along with Toboe.

"It's making me sad, too..." he said to me.

"You hear Cheza's voice?" the human asked in amazement. Tsume, Toboe and I starting shaking in anger and pain at Cheza's song. We started once again hitting the poles in renewed determination. I staggered back as the skin in my shoulder started to break from the consent torture. Blood started to collect on my jacket.

"Son of a bitch!" the human yelled and grabbed his bars in anger. Hang on Cheza. We're coming for you!

**End Chapter**

**False Memories **


	22. Moonlight Crucible

**Chapter 22**

**I added a Song at the end of the chapter. It's called "Tell Me What The Rains Knows" By Maaya Sakamoto. **

**Moonlight Crucible **

I grunted as I rammed myself against the metal poles again and again with Toboe right behind me. I gasped as Tsume's cage flickered opened and then slammed shut.

"It moved just now!" Toboe said.

"Good! Don't quit yet!" Tsume ordered. I breathed deeply and tackled the door again. We can do this!

"Doing it that way won't do any good!" the human screamed. I stopped Toboe and looked at him.

"Listen to me!" he struggled to get to his feet and leaned heavily on his cage

"The energy flow has turned unstable there past few minutes. If theses cells use electric locks, you might be able to open your cell doors.... by slamming into them each time the lights dim" he explained.

"Now!" he yelled. I jumped at it and slammed against it. The door opened a crack.

"He's right!" I breathed out.

"Keep it up! Do it again!" the man encouraged. The light's flickered and Tsume, Toboe and I hit the bars again. They opened again then slammed shut.

"Good, one more time!" he shouted "You can do it!" Toboe and Tsume rammed it again and Tsume's remained opened.

"It worked!" Toboe yelped. Tsume sighed in relief and grunted as he opened his cell. The lights flickered off completely and then went back on. My ears perked as footsteps reached my ears.

"Man, it looks like I didn't have to come all this way, after all" Hige's voice teased. I smiled and grasped the bars.

"Hige!" I laughed. I was so glad to see that he wasn't hurt. He winked at me.

"Hey" he greeted. Hige pushed a button and the cell doors opened. I rushed out and tackled Hige into a hug with Toboe right behind me.

"You're Okay!" Toboe shouted. Hige smiled and looked at Tsume.

"C'mon, get out of there" Hige said.

"Where are you planning on taking us?" Tsume growled. My eyes widened. He didn't really believe Hige betrayed us... did he?

"What're are you talking about, Tsume?" Toboe asked.

"What kind of trap are you planning to lead us into this time?" Tsume continued to growl. I let go of Hige and looked at Tsume. Tsume's eyes narrowed in anger, his eyes flickered to those of a wolf.

"I saw them. I saw all those wolves that had been stuffed and mounted" he snarled "Where's your collar?" I looked up at Hige and indeed his collar was gone.

"That thing was just a number" Hige said

"Then explain how you managed to waltz in here!?" Tsume snapped "Did you lure us here into this keep?"

"I don't know" Hige growled.

"Yeah, right! You were the Noble's dog, and you helped them kill your own kind!" he howled. Hige pushed Toboe and I away from him.

"Then go ahead and kill me!" Hige shouted "Right now!" I looked on in silence. Tsume stared at the beige wolf and Hige's gaze softened.

"Please, I mean it" he begged for his death. Toboe grabbed Hige's sleeve and pulled.

"Cut it out! That doesn't sound like you at all, Hige!" Toboe pleaded.

"Sound like me?" he asked "What the hell does that mean, "Like me?"" he smiled and looked at Toboe "I don't know who the real me is"

"I know who Hige is" I whispered "He's funny and nice, and kind of irresponsible"

"But in a clinch, we can always count on him" Toboe finished for me "That's the Hige we know" Hige looked away from us.

"Things inside the keep are a little weird. You guys can make it out if you hurry" he said and started to walk away from us.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tsume asked.

"There's something that I have to do" he said softly. Toboe and I looked at each other and nodded. We we're going to follow the older wolf.

"Hige!" I called and me and Toboe ran after him, leaving Tsume.

"We have to go find Kiba!" I panted to Toboe.

"We will. I think Hige is going to find him" he assured me as we ran.

(Break)

My ears perked as I heard Kiba's enraged howl. He was still alive! Toboe and I laughed in relief as we ran behind Hige.

(Break)

I gasped as I heard Hige's pained yelp. Hige was laying on the floor with a sword through his shoulder and blood on the ground.

"Hige!" Toboe and I shouted. Hige growled in anger and claws at the tiled floor.

"Kiba..." I gentle whisper sounded in our ears. Hige's growls quieted and he looked over at the far door. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened.

"Kiba..." I breathed. Jaguara flinched under the white wolf's gaze and her hand tightened on her sword.

"You... what are you doing here!?" she screamed.

"We're taking back our Paradise!" Kiba snarled and ran at the women. Jaguara swung her sword as Kiba jumped at her. We left them to their fight and the rest of the pack rushed over to our fallen member. I knelled at Hige's side and stroked his back in comfort. Tsume grabbed the sword and yanked it out of Hige's body. He swung it away.

"I..." Hige panted as he stood.

"Don't move!" I snapped at him.

"I said I'd make things right..." he said.

"Hige!" Toboe whimpered as we watched the wolf try to stand.

"That's enough!" Tsume snapped. Hige didn't listen to us and stood slowly as blood dripped in river onto the floor.

"I gave.. my word!" he growled out. I whimpered and turned my gaze to Kiba and his battle with Jaguara. He was encased in a purple light.

"I'll take all your power!" Jaguara hissed. Kiba snarled and took a step towards her and then another.

"That's impossible..." she stuttered. Hige lunged forwards with his fangs bared. He made contact with her shoulder, ripping skin and taking her attention a way from our alpha. Hige landed on the floor with a sickening thud and skidded. He left a trail of blood in his wake. Jaguara gasped as she remembered Kiba. It was to late. Kiba jumped at her and sunk his teeth into her neck, blood spurted.

"Kiba!" I yelled as he landed and faced Jaguara again. Jaguara panted as she shakily stood on her feet. Darcia was behind her.

"Darcia..." she whispered. I gasped as he stabbed her with his sword right through the heart. She fell and didn't move.

"As I suspected, you are the chosen wolf" Darcia said to Kiba. Kiba stood and stared at the man.

"What are you? You're not a wolf, and you're not a Noble" Kiba asked. Darcia opened his hand and a dark colored orb appeared.

"I was chosen" Darcia answered "Now I understand. It is not merely that my people seek Paradise. Paradise calls out to us, as well" he turned and left without another word.

(Break)

I smiled as Kiba gently lifted Cheza into his arms. Cheza smiled weakly and leaned against him in comfort. Toboe and Tsume grunted as they helped Hige to his paws. He was weak and in pain, a tired look in his eyes.

Tell me what the rain knows O are these the Tears of Ages 

That wash away the Wolf's Way And leave not a trace of the day?

Hige leaned heavily against the two wolves as they walked them over to Kiba and Cheza. I was walking in front of them. I was tired, hungry and in pain. I jumped as the building started to shake and collapse, rocks and debris started to fall around us.

Tell me what the rain knows O is this the flood of fortune

That pours itself upon me? O see how I drown in this sea

"Let's go!" Kiba shouted. He lifted Kiba in his arms and ran. The pack followed them with the two humans following us.

Hark, hear the howl that eats the moon alive 

Your fur is on fire The smoke turns the whole sky raven black

And the world upon your back will crack

This city of death and pain was finally going down with a blood red moon as it's audience. Kiba spared it one last look and and turned.

Where will you go Now you've no home? 

Let the rain wash away your last days

**End Chapter**

**Moonlight Crucible **


	23. Where The Soul Goes

**Chapter 23**

**I don't own Wolf's Rain**

**Where The Soul Goes**

I breathed heavily as I leaned against the wall, my body was bruised and my muscles were stretched. Kiba still held Cheza and he looked down at Hige. The beige wolf was knelled down and sniffing the ground, blood still dripped down his arm in an even flow.

"This was the place all right...." Hige whispered. He was talking about Blue, a black she wolf. I also smelled her in the area.

"Hige.." Toboe whined in sympathy. Tsume and Toboe were standing to the side.

"I gave her my word. I promised Blue" Hige moaned "I said I'd make it back no matter what, so she should wait for me here" I stood and waited beside Kiba.

"The situation's changed" I whispered. Toboe nodded.

"With all that's happened, I bet even Blue had no choice but to make a run for it" Toboe said.

"Or maybe she didn't believe what you said?" Tsume added. I glared at him. Damn it Tsume. Toboe voiced my anger.

"Hige made things right!" He yelled "Let's just drop it.." I nodded. Hige was our friend.

"Kiba.." Cheza whispered. I looked up at the weak flower. Kiba moved forwards and sat Cheza beside Hige. She placed her hand on his wounded shoulder and started to heal. A light flickered around her shaking hand.

"You must all go to paradise" she whispered "The true Paradise meant for all of you" sadness radiated from Toboe.

"Cheza.." he murmured. Hige groaned but smiled at Cheza.

"I'm... Okay" he said "You can stop... I'm feeling a lot better" Cheza continued to heal.

"You must go there" Cheza insisted. Hige looked at her and growled.

"Kiba! That's enough, make her stop!" He snarled. Kiba silently stood and walked Cheza away towards Tsume. I turned to Toboe and whispered so that the other couldn't hear.

"Why doesn't Hige want Cheza to heal him?" I asked the older wolf. Toboe shrugged. Kiba stopped in front of Tsume and offered Cheza.

"Take her" he spoke. Tsume nodded and brought the flower into his arms. Kiba, after he made sure that Tsume had her, walked back over to Hige and knelled in front of him.

"Grab on" he ordered. Hige looked away.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked the white wolf "Like how Jaguara and I.." Kiba didn't let him finish as he grabbed Hige's arm and swung it over himself and stood, taking the other wolf's weight.

"You told me this once, pride doesn't count for much if your dead" Kiba said "We've been trying to reach Paradise from the very beginning" we all looked at Kiba as he spoke.

"Together" He stated "That hasn't changed, not even now. That's all that matters" he turned and led Hige back to the group and away from the city.

(Break)

Hige stopped and looked over his shoulder as he leaned against Kiba. Tsume, Toboe and I stopped after him in confusion.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah.. what's wrong?" I said. Hige was silent before he looked away.

"Forget it. It's nothing" he muttered. We turned to walk again. I pointed up as a shooting star raced across the clouds.

"Look!" I said. Kiba smiled but frowned when a loud crashing sounded from in front of us. I jumped and looked ahead.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Tsume warned. I shivered and glanced at him. Thanks Tsume.

(Break)

"I smell Blue, all right..." Hige said as he once again stopped. I sniffed the air and flickered my ears. I couldn't hear or smell anything. He looked around and shoved his way out of Kiba's arms and started to walk himself. Toboe ran after him.

"Hige!" He gasped. Hige and Toboe knelled in the snow and sniffed. I walked up beside Kiba and tugged his sleeve. He looked down and stared.

"You okay?" I asked. He said nothing only nodded and ruffled my hair.

"What a stink.... this is human blood" Hige said. I sniffed deeply as the scent of the blood swept through my nose. My eyes snapped open at the smell. I knew this scent.

"This is Blue's old man!" Toboe said.

"Pops!" I answered. I liked the old man, even if he was trying to kill us.

"Maybe Blue is with him" Tsume said. Hige growled as he turned to the gray wolf.

"If she's gone back to her old master, maybe she's better of this way" he finished.

"That's not for you to decide!" Hige snapped. I was in shock, did Tsume really think like that? I thought he was kidding when he said stuff like this.

"She's just a half-assed wolf" Tsume said in a calm voice "Do you seriously think she can get to paradise with the rest of us?" Kiba's eyes widened as he swung around to face Tsume.

"Drop it" he warned. Tsume growled.

"Do we have time to spare to keep making these detours?" he asked. We didn't answer him. He sighed and started to walk again. Kiba, Toboe and I looked back at Hige.

"Hige.." I whispered. He grunted as he stood and followed Tsume. Toboe followed him and Kiba grabbed my hand the drag me along after them. Toboe slipped Hige's arm around him. I sighed and looked up into the cloudy and dark sky. When were things going to look up again.

(Break)

I trotted along behind the limping Hige. Toboe was in front of the injured wolf, always looking back in concern. Tsume would take quick glances back to make sure we were keeping up. Kiba was once again carrying Cheza. I rubbed my head along Hige's flank in comfort. He swished his tail in thanks.

"I saw Paradise" Kiba said, breaking the silence. I looked up and cocked my head. What was that?

"I saw the Paradise that the nobles tried to open up" Kiba continued. Toboe's ears went down.

"The Nobles' Paradise?" he asked.

"Yeah. A false Paradise" Kiba answered. I snorted as my tail went high.

"Paradise is not for the Nobles. It's for wolves. Nobles ruin everything" I grunted. Toboe wagged his tail in silent laughter. I glanced up at the sky and saw more thick clouds moving in. so much for a clear sky.

(Break)

"Hige?" I whispered. Hige faltered in step and leaned against me further. My legs started to shake under his weight. I groaned as I felt his knees start to collapse. Hige fell.

"Hige!" I yelped as my ears went down, I knelled beside him and nudged his stomach. Toboe sprinted back and circles us in panic.

"Hige! Hang in there!" He yelled. Tsume and Kiba ran back and stopped around the beige wolf. Tsume sniffed his face in concern. Hige opened his eyes and turned his head. His ears perked.

"Hige!" I heard a female voice yell. I turned and saw a black wolf running down to us with her tongue hanging from her mouth. Hige gasped and struggled to his paws. I backed away as he ran past us.

"Hige!" Blue yelled again as she galloped to us. Hige limped to her as Blue jumped. They landed with a thump and rolled. I sat on my hind legs and wagged my tail in happiness. Thank god. I couldn't stop a whimper of joy that escaped my muzzle. Toboe nudged his head against my shoulder. I rubbed my head against his neck. Things were starting to look up. Blue and Hige were rolling around like puppies, making soothing growling sounds of comfort. We turned to look as a black truck stopped on top of the hill. It was the humans.

"Cheza!" The female gasped. We, the pack made our way up to them. Hige and Blue stayed in each other's arms. Kiba laid Cheza out so the female human, Cher could look over her. I stayed beside Kiba as she looked over the tired flower. I jumped as another crash sounded from behind us. We turned as the sound vibrated under our paws.

"What was that?" I whispered. Cher answered me.

"It Certainly seems like this world is really heading towards destruction" she said.

"Is escaping to some other world the only way out?" The male human, Hubb grunted. He looked up at the cloud covered sky.

"If we could fly through the sky and reach some other world somewhere.." he said.

"Why?" I asked. The humans looked at me in surprise. My eye were wide in innocents as I looked at them.

"Why do you humans do nothing but look at the sky?" I asked.

"Why do you want to fly even though you don't have wings?" Kiba continued.

"As for us, we run" Tsume added.

"We keep running on our own legs no matter how far we have to go" Kiba said again.

(Break)

I stretched my legs out as we ran along side the truck. Hige, Cheza and Blue were inside, Hige because he was hurt and Blue because she wants to look after her human and Cheza because it was easier to run without her.

"It's nice to run again" I said to Toboe. I ran along side Toboe as we stayed close to the truck. Toboe looked at me with his ears perked.

"It is" he answered "Even if we are running into danger" I grunted

"Why do you say that?" I asked. He shook his head and fumbled in his step. I wagged my tail in amusement. He grunted and ran along beside me again. I looked up as I saw a falling star hit the ground and rumble the earth again. Kiba stopped with us beside him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. The earth cracked in front of us. I gasped and my ears went down in horror.

"Hige! Blue! Cheza!" I howled. We watched as the sky skidded inches from the cracked ice. It finally stopped but rolled onto it's side.

"Cheza!" Kiba yelled and galloped to the flipped truck. We all followed behind him. I saw Hige push open the back door and flop out with Blue behind him carrying the old man. They were okay! I looked over as I saw the human male climb out and Cher hand him Cheza. Hige and Blue walked away unscathed. I skidded to a stop, the pack passing me as I watched the truck, with Cher inside collapse. Oh My god....

(Break)

Hubb carefully brought Cher out from the ruined car and laid her in the snow. Cradling her in his arms.

"Cher!" he cried "Cher!" the pack and I were silent behind him, just watching as he grieved for his hurt mate. I bowed my head and hugged Kiba's waist as we knelled. I smelled death.

"Oh Cher.." The man had tears in his eyes. Cher raised her hand and placed it on her husband's face.

"I can hear you, Hubb..." She whispered "You've turned into a real man..." Hubb grabbed her hand in his.

"Yeah. 'Cause I have to look out for you" he said softly "We can start over from scratch" Cher nodded.

"Let's have... Let's have kids!" Hubb whispered "We'll bake bread, and... I know, let's get a little bird, too.." I breathed deeply as the death smell become more pungent in the air. Tears fell from my face. Kiba laid a gentle hand on my head on comfort.

"It'll all work out this time" Hubb promised his dieing make "Everything will work out" Cher stopped breathing.

"Cher?..." he shook her "Oh Cher... Cher.." he sobbed. He buried his head on her shoulder.

"Cher!" He cried "Cher!" We stayed there as he cried, watching silently as the red moon. It started to snow as the minutes went on. We didn't hurry him. It must have been almost a half an hour before he stopped crying. He was silent as he stood with her in his arms and carried her to the lake. He laid her in the ice cold water and let her drop softly. He stood and made his way over to the flipped truck and started to push. He grunted as he slipped and fell. He got up and tried again.

"Here" Kiba whispered and handed me Cheza and went to help the human. Tsume sighed and went also with Hige and Toboe following. The truck moved and went upright.

"You're going to keep moving on, right?" Hubb asked us.

"Yeah" Kiba answered.

"I'll escort you" Hubb said. I looked over at the male human. He had a lifeless look in his eyes as he stared at the truck.

"I don't know how far I'll be able to go, but I'll make sure you get to where you're going" he promised "No matter that it takes"

**My God. I haven't updated in a while. I have been sick, a nasty cold right before it snowed, which sucked. Sorry for spelling mistakes**


	24. Gunshot Of Remorse

Chapter 24

**Gunshot Of Remorse **

I yawned and snuggled further into Hige's side. I closed my eyes and napped. Kiba insisted after hours of running that I needed a break. I argued but didn't win. I was now in the truck curled up beside Hige with my jacket thrown over me to keep me warm. Hige had one of his arms around my shoulders and the other hung uselessly over Blue's lap.

"This is the right direction, isn't it?" I heard the gentle voice of Hubb. He was still in shock after loosing his mate, Cher in an accident a couple of hours ago.

"Paradise is somewhere ahead, right?" he asked again.

"Yes. It is" Cheza answered in a whisper.

"Are you in pain?" Hubb asked her. I sniffed the air and didn't catch a scent of pain from Cheza. She was dehydrated and exhausted but in no pain. Cheza must have shook her head because the human spoke again.

"It's strange..." He murmured "Somewhere along the line, I started to believing in all of it. Everything about you. The wolves, and Paradise" I stretched my legs and glanced at Pops. His eyes were stilled closed but he was sleeping peacefully.

"I feel like I'm seeing the world clearly for the first time just as it's about to end" Hubb said. He chuckled.

"It's a bit too late, huh?" he teased.

"It will not end" Cheza rasped "It is so the it can begin once again. So that it can be born once again" and then silence. I let my mind drift, away from the car and away from the pack. I went home to my brothers and sisters. To my parents.

(Break)

I jolted awake as I heard a intake of breath. I opened my eyes and jerked around. My eyes landed on Pops. His eyes were wide and white as he gasped for breath.

"Pops!" Blue yelped and leaned over her human. Hige sprung up and leapt at the car's window.

"Hey, pull over! Some thing's wrong with the old man!" He yelled "Hey!" Hubb hit the breaks and the car screeched the a halt. I grabbed the side to keep myself from falling. Hubb raced from his seat and lowered the car's trunk.

"Hey! Hang in there!" He yelled. I moved out of the way and climbed to the ground. I would only be in the way. Toboe stopped beside me as the pack galloped over.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked. I grabbed Toboe's hand as we watched. He gave it a comforting squeeze.

"He might be in shock from dehydration" Hubb replied as he pumped the old man's chest "Either that, or he might be bleeding internally"

"What should we do?" Kiba asked, offering out help.

"I don't know, either!" Hubb answered "I don't have CPR certification!" I blinked as Cheza walked past us and boarded the back of the truck. Hubb stopped pumping at the sight of her and we watched. Cheza leaned down and kissed the man's open mouth. My own dropped in shock. What was she doing? I heard her breath air into Pop's lungs. Hubb's eyes widened in understanding and he started to pump again.

"Cheza..." Kiba whispered. We watched to see what would happen. Pop's drew in a deep breath and started to cough. He gasps for breath as did Cheza.

"It looks like he Okay now..." Hubb said. I sighed in relief as me and Toboe smiled at each other. I averted my attention back to Cheza and saw her faint. Blue gasped and caught her. Poor Cheza. It was time for a rest. Everyone settled down and leaned against the cold truck. I sat on top of the car swinging my legs over in boredom. Cheza, Kiba, Toboe and Blue were still helping Pops with hand fulls of water or warmed snow.

"Are you all right, Cheza?" I heard Kiba ask.

"This one is tried, that is all. This one is fine" She assured the white wolf.

"Thanks, Cheza. You've done enough" Blue said.

"It looks like he's resting easy now" Toboe said happily. I leaned down on my stomach and thrusted my head over the car's bed.

"Hes okay then?" I asked. Kiba glanced at me and smiled as my hair wrapped around my face. I blew angrily and waited for my answer.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he'll come around soon" Blue said. I smiled.

"That's awesome" I beamed. Tsume grunted.

"If he fonds out that we're around, wont' he just pass out again?" Tsume muttered. I giggled but stifled it at Kiba's look. Hubb walked back over to us and listened.

"Heading to Paradise with us like this would probably drive him crazy" Tsume continued. Blue shook her head.

"That's not true" she said. Tsume and I looked over at her. "Pops accepted me. Even after he learned I was a wolf, he protected me all the same"

"Oh, so it was a simple misunderstanding that almost got us kill?" Tsume smirked.

"It may have been a misunderstanding, but it was all he had to hold on to" Hige added. I gently rubbed his hair with my hand.

"Hige.." I whispered.

"It seems to me like it was his hatred of wolves that kept him going" Hige continued. Kiba was silent and then stood.

"We have to keep going" He murmured "Toboe stay here and get some rest. You too Shita" he said and looked at me. I growled.

"But I just did rest" I complained. Kiba jumped down from the truck and lifted me off the roof and placed me inside with Hige, Blue, Toboe and Pops. Cheza and Hubb took the front seats. I growled low as he closed the car doors.

(Break)

I sighed in frustration and leaned against the cars side. Toboe was sitting cross legged beside me. I was starting to feel something for Toboe that I have never felt before. It felt like a deep rumbling feeling in my stomach, similar if I was hungry. Toboe's moment caught my eye. I watched as he leaned down and touched the old man's leg. Blue looked over and he drew his hand away. Toboe laughed and smiled innocently.

"I was just touching him a little" He answered her silent question "His body isn't all that old now" Blue smiled.

"He won't try to kill us" Toboe stated "When we was passed out up in the mountains a while ago, he reached out and held me tight, mistaking me for you" I frowned at the memory. Poor old man, he must really miss his family.

"When he did, I thought yo myself 'Blue must really mean a lot to him'" Toboe continued "I was jealous. Just a bit" I smiled and bumped my arm with his. He beamed brightly down at me and leaned back.

"Toboe..Shita" Blue said. We both looked over. "If anything happens to me, will you both look after Pops for me?" he growled as did Toboe.

"What do you mean, "If anything happens?"" Toboe asked.

"Don't say stuff like that!" I snapped.

"We're all gonna go to Paradise together" Toboe added. Blue nodded and smiled sadly.

"I know that, but.." she trailed. I looked at her in concern.

"Do you feel sick or something?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's just if something did happen, I figured that you would be the only ones I could leave him too" She admitted.

"well, yeah, We'd .... We would look out for him" Toboe answered.

"That's good to hear" she said. Toboe shifted and sat up.

"What brought this on?" he asked.

"Toboe.. Shita?" I cocked my head "Thank you" Blue said. I shook my head and breathed out deeply.

"Your acting weird" I said. Toboe nodded.

"Your acting funny" Toboe included. She was silent. I sighed and leaned against Toboe. He yawned and leaned against me and we both closed our eyes.

(Break)

I woke with a yelp as the car under me made a loud noise and jolted. I swayed in my seat and clung to the other frightened wolf. I felt as the car slowly died and came to a halt. I heard Hubb sighed and exit the car.

"It must have run out of power" Toboe told me. Hubb opened the cars trunk and lifted Pops onto his back. Blue helped Hige out of the car and walked him over to the pack. Kiba lifted Cheza into his arms. Toboe and I jumped out and stretched. It was time to run.

"This one can walk. This one will walk with you" Cheza whispered. Kiba nodded and let her go on her own feet and she walked. Tsume, Toboe and I helped by carrying heavy brown blankets on our backs.

"Are you Okay with that?" Toboe asked me. I snorted and shook my head. I drew my ears down and walked just as a dust blizzard hit around us.

(Break)

"Let's rest for a bit" Kiba offered as we stopped to catch our breath. Tsume was silent and then nodded. I laid one of the blankets on the ground as Hubb laid the old man down and Toboe covered him in a blanket. Hubb laid down on the other side of Pops and took the blanket Tsume offered. Blue stayed at Pops side as we rested. I rested beside Toboe with my head on my paws and my side against his for warmth.

"He's sound asleep, that's all" Hubb said as he tried to calm down the black she wolf "You should get some sleep, too. Of course, there's no telling if it's night or day in a landscape like this"

"I'm scared" Blue whispered "I don't know how Pops will react to us when he wakes up and sees us" Hubb smiled.

"I'm sure that he doesn't have any hard feelings anymore" he said "You released him from the rage that was consuming him" I heard a groan. Pops was waking up. I lifted my head and watched.

"Pops!" Blue cried. Hubb sat up as did the rest of the pack.

"Where are you, Blue?" he asked groggily.

"Pops! I'm right here! I'm right beside you" she said in comfort. Pops raised his hand and stroked Blue's face.

"There you are... There you are.." He whispered "Good girl" he stopped and looked up.

"Who else is here?" he asked her.

"It's me. Do you know who I Am?" Hubb asked.

"Yeah. That's the voice of the pretty-boy" Pops said. My body shook with silent laughter. Pretty-boy! Ha!

"Can't you see him?" Blue said in concern.

"Just enough to make out blurs" His voice was getting stronger. Toboe and I stood and leaned over to get a better look.

"He's finally awake..." I murmured. Toboe smiled.

"Isn't that great, Blue?" He beamed. Pops gasped.

"Is that the kids?" He wheezed. I heard Kiba growl low as did Tsume. I felt Hige stiffen.

"There are more people here. Lets more" Pops said "I can sense them"

"That's right" Kiba said.

"Who... are you people?" Pops said softly. Blue leaned over him with panicked eyes. I slipped further away from the old man.

"Pops, they're.... the things is, they're..." She stuttered.

"We're Wolves" Kiba said bluntly. Pops gasped and stiffened and relaxed.

"Yeah, right. Gimme a break" he laughed.

"It's the truth. They're wolves" Hubb said "And the flower maiden is with them. Cheza was the one who resuscitated you"

"They brought you along because they wanted to go to Paradise together" Blue pleaded.

"Paradise?" Pops whispered. The wind blew and he slowly sat up and then stood.

"You shouldn't be moving yet!" Blue yelled. Pops shook her off and walked or more like staggered away. I moved behind Hige, out of the man's sight and hunkered down. I liked this man, sure but without his gun. Pops shook his head to clear away his vision and started to walk again.

"Where are you going?" Hubb asked.

"Go to Paradise together, huh?" he muttered to himself "Talk about a bad dream.... If your telling me that this is reality, I'd rather be dead"

"Why are you being like this!? Do you have any idea how worried Blue was about you!?" Toboe snarled. Pops kept walking. "I know you missed Blue, too! I know who want to be with her!"

"Shut up!" Pops snapped. Toboe flinched.

"Blue, you're not my dog anymore" Pops ferociously whispered. My ears perked at his words. Did he really mean that?! Blue gasped.

"Pops?..." She whispered. Hubb ran after the old man as Blue got up and walked in the other direction. Hige watched her go. I pushed his shoulder gently.

"Go after her. She needs you" I said. Hige nodded and weakly stood and hobbled after his mate. I sighed and laid down on my back.

"This sucks" I moaned. Tsume chuckled at my attitude.

"You can say that again" he smirked.

(Break)

I yelped as the same piercing sound echoed around me like in my nightmares. The pack stood up and looked into the sky.

"Kiba? Do you feel that?" Tsume growled.

"That sound, it's" Toboe said and took a step.

"He's close by!" Kiba snapped and glared. I stood and and shivered.

"Darcia" I whispered and then the sound stopped. Kiba gasped. A red beam shot in the sky and hit the land. The ground rumbled as it lit up the sky. I winced and closed my burning eyes.

"What the hell?" Tsume gasped. I fumbled in step as a massive wind sept past us from the blast. Toboe grabbed me and held me tightly.

"There is a sad voice" I heard Cheza whisper "A great, sad pain"

"Was something hurt by that light just now?" Kiba asked as he held her to his chest.

"Take this on there" She urged the white wolf. Kiba looked at Tsume and the gray wolf nodded.

"Hige and the old guy haven't come back yet!" Toboe yelled. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Kiba, stick close to Cheza" Tsume ordered "I'll go find Hige and Blue" He looked at me and Toboe.

"Toboe, look for the two old guys and Shita, stay here with Kiba!" he said. I nodded. Toboe hugged me close before releasing me.

"Got it!" He said and ran towards the humans. I watched him go. Be safe Toboe.

"You sensed it, too?" Kiba whispered to Tsume.

"He had probably planned to split up with us since we reached Jaguara" Tsume growled "No, he probably since way before he got his memory back"

"Yeah" Kiba agreed.

"I'm used to betrayal" Tsume smirked. I looked up at him and cocked my head. Was he talking about Hige?

"Hige didn't betray us" Kiba argued. They were talking about Hige.

"I know that" Tsume answered "But when it's all said and done, he kept fooling with is to the very end. He kept his true intentions hidden the whole time"

|But you and I knew" Kiba said "We knew it, even though he was hiding it from us, right?" Tsume looked back with a smile.

"Yeah" He admitted.

(Break)

I felt him. He was close.

"Is that him?" Tsume snarled back.

"Yeah" Kiba answered. The wind stopped. I staggered back and almost fell. What was happening?

(Break)

I gasped as I heard a gun shot. It was the Old mans. Toboe! I stood and ran from where the sound came from. My legs stretching into a full run.

"Shita!" Kiba yelled. I ignored him and kept running. Pleas Toboe! Be okay! I begged. Another shoot.

"Toboe!!"

**Gunshot Of Remorse **


	25. High Tide, High Time

Chapter 25

High Tide, High Time

I whimpered as I ran. Please Toboe be okay. I can't lose you. I knew that Tsume, Kiba and Cheza were following behind me. I sniffed deeply and smiled Toboe's blood and I heard another shot. I picked up my pace until I was flat out sprinting across the ice. Another shot. The old man's blood. It started to gently snow, making my fur wet. Toboe's blood became finer.

"Hang on Toboe!" I howled loudly. I wanted him to hear my voice. To know I was coming for him. I saw him. I saw Toboe and Pops. I smelled Toboe's blood.

"Toboe!" I yelped and hurried to him. I knelt beside his head and licked his muzzle.

"Toboe?" I whispered. I nudged his head with mine.

"Toboe.. please answer me... I'm scared" I whimpered.

"Toboe!" I looked up as Tsume, Kiba and Cheza ran to us. Tsume knelt behind Toboe and shook his cold body. Blood was still pumping from his back, mixing with his brown fur.

"Toboe! Toboe!" Tsume yelled and shook his body. I sat down hard and whimpered loudly. Toboe was gone. Tsume sat back and realized the same thing.

"you dumb kid..." Tsume angrily muttered. The wind picked up and blew my hair around me, wrapping around my neck. I looked down at Toboe's face and shut my eyes tight. I didn't look up and Kiba ran from us. My god, poor Toboe. He can't be gone. He just can't be. I loved him. I opened my eyes wide. I loved him. I love him still.

"Darcia.." I snarled. It was him fault Toboe died. It was all his fault. Cheza knelt down beside me and ran a hand through my fur as she did with Toboe. She saw saying goodbye. Tears fell from her eyes as she did so. I laid down beside Toboe as Cheza stood. I rested my head on his neck and closed my eyes.

"Pops!" I heard Blue yell

"Toboe!" Hige said after her. I raised my head and looked at them. I turned away and licked Toboe's wound, cleaning the blood away from his fur. I was in mourning.

"Pops..." Blue whispered as she took hesitant steps toward us. She went to her knees beside me as Pops raised his head. I didn't realize he was still alive.

"Don't go.." Blue pleaded as life left the man's eyes. I looked over as I heard rapid footsteps. It was Hubb and Kiba.

"Oh Please now" Hubb begged "Quent.."

"Why?" Hubb asked as he sobbed "Why did this have to happen...?" I stood and walked backwards. Letting Kiba have my place. He ran a hand through Toboe's fur.

"Toboe.." he whispered. I was the first to raise my head and howl to the heavens with Kiba following me followed by Tsume, Hige and Blue. I was howling my song to the heavens. Telling them to keep Toboe safe and let him watch over us. I was howling my pain and tears. Cheza joined with her song. We stayed there as the blood red moon rose into the sky and the sun left us.

"We have to hurry. He's trying to reach Paradise" Kiba said "He's heading to our Paradise"

"Isn't that strange?" Hige murmured "Why doesn't he open up his own Paradise? One for the Nobles?" my head was still on Toboe's cold and hard neck as I took in his scent for the last time.

"The Tree Of All Seeds is over there" Cheza said "The Tree Of All Seeds told this one" Her eyes were on a tall mountain. Kiba knelt down beside me and swept a hand down my back.

"We have to go" He whispered gently.

"Okay Kiba" I sighed. He smiled sadly and stood to look at the pack.

"We don't have time to stand around" he ordered. Hige looked away and down at Toboe's body.

"How about you? What are you going to do?" Tsume asked the beige wolf. Tsume was still sitting away from Toboe's body with his back turned.

"After coming all this way, what are you planning to do?" He asked. Huge blinked. "Where are you going to run and hide this time?" Hige growled at his words.

"I'm not running. I just figured that I'm not needed on this journey anymore" Hige said "That's all I was thinking"

"None of us is indispensable" Kiba said firmly "Nothing is indispensable"

"You are" he said as he directed his answer to Kiba "You're the only one who can open Paradise" Hige glared up at the silent white wolf.

"You're the only one who can go all the way there" Kiba remained silent.

"Even Tsume and Shita mist have realized that by now" He muttered. I looked away and stuttered in breath. I did realize that we are not needed in Paradise, that we can die of need be. Kiba must stay alive. Blue stood.

"I'll go" She said "Even if Paradise turned me away, I'll go as far as I can" she looked down at Hige.

"So you have to come, too" She smiled. Hige grunted and looked down.

"I know you want to go! Stop making Excuses!" she yelled. Hige looked at her sharply, stunned.

"Blue..." He said. I planted my paws as the earth shook from under us and the ice cracked. Kiba knelled and held Cheza close as the tremors slowed and stopped.

"It's starting to fall apart... even this close to the center" Kiba said. Hubb nodded.

"It looks like we should get a move on, all right" he said and walked to knell beside me.

"Don't worry about me" he said "When it starts to look like I'll slow you down. I'll take care of myself" he grabbed the gun and checked the bullets. He stood.

"I want to go as far as I can, too" he said.

"Go on ahead" Tsume murmured "I want to talk to the runt for a bit"

"We understand" Kiba said and stood with Cheza and started to walk.

"Let's go Shita" He called back. I sighed and stood. I swept a hand down Toboe's neck and face before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his muzzle.

"Bye Toboe. I will see you in Paradise" I whispered. I turned, wiping tears and jogged after Kiba. I didn't look back. The pack and the human followed me. Kiba placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"It will be Okay" He whispered. I nodded.

"I know" I answered. Kiba turned to Hige.

"Hige" he said and waited. Hige replied after seconds.

"I've betrayed you guys before" He said and clenched his shirt in his hands.

"I'm scared. I might betray you again" he admitted.

"No matter what you do to us now, I wont think of it as a betrayal" Kiba stated "No matter what it is, I'll just accept it" Hige looked up at his words as Kiba smiled at him.

"When I think you're trying to kill me, then I'll fight you" he teased. I smiled weakly as my body shook with gentle laughter. Kiba turned and walked.

"Sure. I'll hold you to that" Hige said back. We walked as a single pack to Paradise.

(Break)

I slipped as I climbed the icy rocks. I grabbed a hold of the wall as I righted myself.

"Stupid Mountain, stupid ice" I muttered. Blue smiled at grabbed my hand.

"I'll help you" She offered. I beamed at her.

"Thanks" I grabbed her hand tighter as we started up hill. I turned as I heard the humans breath pant.

"Am I the only one who's having trouble breathing?" he asked. Hige, Blue and I stopped and looked back.

"No" I said as I too panted "So are we"

"We're pretty high up, that's why" Blue answered. I looked back down the way we came, it was sure a drop if we slipped.

"We are almost there. The Tree Of All Seeds is waiting up ahead" Cheza called back down. Hubb sighed and continued up the hill. I let go of Blue's hand and jogged ahead to behind Kiba. Cheza led us too a large tree that grew in the mountain 's side.

"Wow" I whispered as I looked over it. It was tall and the roots stuck out of the grown. I stopped beside Kiba as Cheza climbed one of the roots and knelled.

"The Three Of All Seeds has been alive this whole time" Cheza said "It has felt pain all this time but now, it is breathing freely" she rested a hand on the trunk and it glowed bright. It spread through the tree and the sky glowed with a gentle hues of greens, blues, yellows and reds.

"It's so pretty" I whispered. Cheza stepped back.

"Thank you" She said. I watched as the tree grew with ice.

"The Darcia family crest?" Hubb asked himself.. I looked and saw him grabbed a book from his jacket and flip through it. He gasped and stopped at a page.

"That's what this way... this is the Tower Of The Seal" he said "It says that the Nobles built this to seal off the Wolves Paradise" I snorted. Another reason to hate Nobles. Kiba looked at the tree.

"Seal?" he asked. "The seal is broken... that's what he said to me" we looked over at him.

"He was starting to turn into a wolf" Kiba said as he put together the pieces.

"Turn into a wolf?" I asked. How can you do that?

"Darcia, you mean?" Hubb asked.

"He had a wolf's eye" Kiba growled "When Jaguara's ... when the Nobles Paradise started to open, he gave up on going there himself. He's trying to become a wolf"

"And if he opens Paradise first...?" Blue questioned. Kiba looked down at us.

"Our kind will have no future" he answered. Well that sucks. Blue looked at Hubb.

"Hey, in that book, how is Paradise described?" she asked. He started to flip through it.

"It doesn't say anything..." He admitted "The last page is Blank" Cheza pointed at a large looming mountain.

"Over there, the first Mountain" she said "This is the entrance to Paradise"

(Break)

I shivered and drew my coat up around me more. It was freezing cold as we climbed on ice and snow. Kiba bunched his legs and started to jump with Cheza in his arms. Hige and Blue following. I stayed behind to look after the human. Toboe would have wanted it like that.

"You Okay?" I asked. He groaned and stood. He panted as he looked up to where he has to go.

"I'm fine" He answered "Go with your friends" I nodded and jumped. I landed on the next rock and jumped again. I stopped beside Hige and looked back down. Hubb was doing fine.

"Let's go Shita. He will catch up" Hige said and jumped. I followed after him and panted as I landed on a small ledge. Hige leaned over.

"Are you Okay?" He called down.

"Yeah.... I'm sorry. Don't worry about me, go on ahead!" I heard Hubb answer "I'll take my time as I climb" I sighed in relief and jumped again, landing beside Kiba, Cheza and Blue.

"Just a little more, and you'll reach a spot where you can rest" I heard Hige yell. I sat to rest and to catch my breath. Hige walked back over to us and stood beside Blue, waiting for the human. I rested my eyes on the flickering lights in the sky as they turned color. The wind picked up and whipped my hair around my neck. I gasped as I heard Hubb's yell.

"Hubb!" I yelled. I ran over to the cliff's side but Kiba held me back. I looked at him and he shook his head as he made his way over there instead. He didn't want me to see a sight like that if he was dead.

"Hey!" Hige yelled. Hubb must be alive.

"Hold on!" Kiba called down. I crawled over beside Kiba and looked for myself. Hubb was holding himself by his hands.

"For all my tough talk, I guess I won't be able to make it with you to the end" I heard Hubb say "I guess the area up ahead is a place I wont be able to set foot in" I shook my head.

"Hang on tight!" I yelled to him "Don't give up!" Kiba stiffened his muscles ready to jump.

"Stay back! Don't try to come down!" Hubb yelled. Kiba stayed.

"I'm not afraid" Hubb admitted "You Wolves will open up the next World for us. I have faith that you will... I didn't need the gun, after all" his hands relaxed and he fell. Kiba dragged me away from the cliff and closed his eyes. Tears filled mine. I heard a sickening thud and a splash of blood against ice. I smelled his blood.

It is then that the beast shall appear" I gasped and spun around. A large black male wolf stood looking down at us, his eyes glowing. Oh god, it was Darcia.


	26. The Last Life

**Chapter 26**

**The Last Life**

**Last Chapter... So Damn sad... I Always cry when Toboe dies..**

Darcia, a Noble.. now a wolf stood over us. His blue and golden eyes staring. His ears were perked and his tail behind him in an arch. Kiba moved in front of me as I shivered.

"In the place where you would go hand in hand with the Flower Maiden" Darcia said " There is neither perfect happiness, nor joy, nor life" Cheza gasped.

"This is because it also does not contain perfect sadness, misery, or death" Darcia drawled. Hige and Blue gasped. Darcia opened his muzzle and let out a loud snarl. Sharp white teeth, sharper then Kiba's flashed.

"He actually did it...? he turned into a wolf?" Hige asked in shock.

"What awaits ahead is a Paradise for wolves alone" Darcia said "There are now no more unclean humans" I stopped shaking in fear and my ears perked. He did kill Toboe and the old man. I started to growl deep in my throat. A rage bubbled up inside my stomach.

"You killed Pops..." Blue snarled "You killed him...!" Blue stood and left Cheza by her feet.

"Cheza, some with me" Darcia ordered as he started to walk down, calmly taking step after step.

"What I have become has a great need for you" He continued.

"Don't come any closer" Kiba growled. Darcia stopped and looked over at Kiba and I. I opened my mouth and let the growls flow out.

"Hige. Go on ahead" Kiba commanded and left me.

"Kiba!" Hige protested. I let him go. He was going after Darcia, a wolf twice his size.

"Take care of Cheza, Shita and Blue" he said "Keep them safe" Darcia laughed as Kiba stalked closer. They jumped and met in the air. White fur flew. They landed in the snow and crossed the mountain rocks. They landed on a flat surface and Kiba jumped at him again. Kiba clenched down on Darcia's shoulder. The black wolf turned and snarled as he clamped down on Kiba's flank. Kiba yelped and slammed into a rock. Darcia turned to us with a snarl. I answered him with one of my own. I wouldn't be scared of him. He ran down to us head on. I stood with my legs apart and tail in the air. Hige hobbled in front of me and Cheza. Darcia jumped at us. Blue rammed him in his side, her fangs on his stomach.

"Blue!" I yelled. Darcia turned on his back and slammed the she wolf into the ground. Blue yelped and blood spilled. Cheza yelled and clutched her head. Hige left us to help Blue, his scent covered in panic. Darcia head butted him away. Hige landed with a thump. Darcia laid his large paw over Blue's neck. Blue whimpered.

"Blue!" I yelped and clawed over to her.

"No!" Blue yowled "Stay with Cheza" I stood still and listened to her.

"Don't!" Kiba pleaded. Darcia leaned over her with a growl. I looked away. I heard a sickening crunch of blood and muscles.

"Blue!" Hige cried. I turned back as I heard Kiba snarl. He drove Darcia away from Blue's body. Hige grabbed Darcia's hind leg in his jaws. Darcia turned back with a sickened look in his eyes.

"Hige!" I warned. Darcia's fangs sunk into the wolf's neck. Hige's yelp of pain echoed in my ears. Darcia jumped away and rammed me aside, his fangs sinking into my side. I yelped as I slammed into the mountain's side. The ache in my shoulder from Jaguara's keep pulsed with pain and the wound on my side dripped blood.

"Shita! Cheza!" Kiba yelled. I lifted my head and shook away the blurriness. Darcia had Cheza in his jaws. The Flower Maiden dangled from his mouth as her blood ran free. The wolf jumped away, up the mountain with Kiba following. I groaned and slowly stood. I favored my shoulder as I looked for Hige. His neck dripped with his blood and his shirt was soaked with it. Kiba stopped before us. Blood dripped from my muzzle as well as my forehead.

"Go after him! Hurry!" Hige urged "I'll take care of Blue" Kiba glanced at me and I nodded.

"Go! I'll catch up" I whispered. Hige groaned as he stood and made his way shakily over to Blue.

"Is that you, Hige...?" Blue whispered. Hige say beside Blue and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm here" he answered. I shook my head to get rid of the blood from my eyes and looked at Hige and Blue.

"Everything is going blurry, but I can tell it's you" Blue said.

"You don't need to worry. I'm not going any where" Hige promised her. He looked over at me and slowly nodded. I closed my eyes in a goodbye and made my way up after Kiba and Darcia. He would need me in the battle to come. I landed with shaky paws and stumbled. My head must be more damaged then I thought. I had to wait a minute to clear my head.

"Damn it" I moaned. I smelled Tsume. The gray wolf landed beside me and knelled down. His hands on my shoulders.

"Shita! Are you okay?" He asked. He smelled strongly of Hige and death. I didn't say anything. I nodded slowly and felt my head.

"Darcia pushed me into some rocks. I hurt my head. I'm fine though" I answered "We must get to Kiba. Darcia has Cheza" Tsume nodded and helped me stand.

"Let's go" he said and jumped. I followed after him.

(Break)

"Kiba!" I yelled. Darcia had my alpha under his paws with his jaws open. Tsume snarled and launched himself at the black wolf. He threw the Noble off Kiba. I padded over to him and judged him as Kiba stood.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He fumbled back as stared at Tsume. I turned to snarl at Darcia.

"Talk about pathetic..." Tsume snapped as he stared at Darcia.

"Where's Hige!?" Kiba yelled. Tsume didn't answer. Darcia stood with a newly acquired wound over his right eye.

"How long will you continue this pointless struggle?" Darcia asked in anger.

"Until you no longer stand!" I growled. Darcia chuckled.

"Paradise cannot be opened by the likes of you" he said.

"You don't have to tell me that. I already know!" Tsume snarled. The earth shock once again. We all turned to look at Cheza. The Maiden was making her way up the mountain by herself.

"Cheza!" Kiba yelled as ran after her.

"Wait!" I cried and followed Kiba and so did Darcia. Tsume snarled and went after the evil wolf and tackled Darcia. Cheza turned with a smile. Kiba leapt at her with his hand stretched.

"Cheza!" He yelled. Cheza closed her eyes and dropped over the cliff. I grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled back before he too would jump. I heard snarls behind me and turned to see Darcia rip across Tsume and run towards us. He ignored Kiba and I and jumped after Cheza into the blackness. I forgot Darcia and ran for Tsume. I smelled his blood. A lot of it.

"Tsume!" Kiba yelled. I stopped in front of Tsume and saw the gapping wound.

"Oh Tsume..." I murmured.

"Are you Okay!?" Kiba yelled. Kiba skidded to a halt beside us as Tsume answered.

"I'm a little tired, that's all" he turned and growled at Kiba.

"Get going! Hurry!" hr snapped.

"Tsume..." Kiba stood stunned. Tsume turned away and closed his eyes.

"I put Hige down" he admitted. Kiba gasped. Tsume leaned against the rock behind him and sighed.

"I don't feel like moving anymore, either" Tsume said "I knew it all along.. Somewhere deep down, I knew. So I loved my life as I pleased. When I met you, I was certain. That I wouldn't be the one to open Paradise" He gasped and clutched his side.

"Get going!" He snapped at us. I ignored him and knelt down beside him.

"Hang on" I whispered.

"If you don't go, he'll..." he trailed off. Kiba offered his hand.

"Grab on" He insisted. Tsume flung his hand away.

"Get your ass in gear!" Tsume roared. Kiba looked on and turned. Sprinting in the snow. Tsume turned to glare at me. I smiled sadly and shook my head.

"He will be okay with out me" I said. He sighed and sat back down. "I won't let you be alone. Not anymore" I said. He closed his eyes.

"Let's meet up again in Paradise..." Tsume whispered. I nodded.

"You wait for us" I whispered back as he fell. I closed my eyes and looked away as he landed in his own blood. I raised my head and let lose a long mournful howl, telling Kiba he was gone. I stopped after a minute and licked Tsume's muzzle.

"We will get him" I promised and turned to go after Kiba. I watched him jump over the edge. I galloped after him and followed. I hit the ledge and jumped again into the darkness. I landed in white snow and pain pulsed up my leg. I growled and followed after Kiba's paw steps. The land around me was clear and never ending. The sky was black with clouds. The ground under me, white with fresh snow and ice. I smelled Cheza and heard Darcia.

"No, Hamona no longer exists anywhere" he said "I was able to revive the wolf within me. Using this stone" I stopped about a meter away from the two adult wolves and stood. Darcia's throat pulsed and a black stone emerged from his mouth. He spat it out on the ground. It rolled and broke. Black fumes escaped.

"In this world, there are wolves, and there are the creatures created from them" he explained " Not all humans were created from wolves, there are also those who were once wolves and became humans. None of them are aware of this. They forgot that they were once wolves, and lost the ability to turn back"

"Are you telling me that you remembered?" Kiba growled. Darcia grinned as saliva dripped from his mouth.

"Something occurred to me" He rasped "All of this was a path prepared so that you would reach this place"

"What!?" I gasped. Darcia glanced at me before looking back at Kiba.

"Why did your clan die out, leaving you the sole survivor?" Darcia asked "You never had a pack. You have always been the uniquely created wolf" Kiba snarled and raised his lips.

"That's a load of crap!" He snapped.

"From the very beginning, you were all that was needed to open Paradise. You did not need to drag those fleabags along with you" Darcia said. I growled and stiffened.

"I was alone" Kiba admitted "I was always on my own. But if I had stayed that way, Paradise would never open. I don't want a Paradise like that"

"You lost everything" Darcia taunted

"I haven't lost anything" Kiba snorted "Not my friends.. or my Wolf's pride!" Kiba leapt at Darcia and the fight started. I ignored them and sprinted over the Cheza. I nudged her gently.

"Cheza.." I murmured. She stood and stretched her arms and legs. She grew. I stood back and turned back to Kiba. He had his jaws on Darcia's shoulder and blood pumped. Darcia shook him off and jumped back only to come at him again.

"Kiba!" I yelped as I watched. He fell and went rolling. I stood in front of Cheza and didn't move. Kiba stood and went at Darcia again. Biting his flanks. Darcia raised his head in a silent howl of pain. He swung back and grabbed Kiba's neck and shook him before throwing the wolf. Darcia snarled at the still Kiba and turned to me and Cheza. I snarled loudly as my tail sprung up.

"Don't you dare" I snapped. Kiba limped to stand in front of me and snarled. His fur was soaked on blood and wounds covered his body. They ran at each other. Darcia landed the first bite. Kiba yelped as he landed on his back with Darcia's fangs in his leg. Darcia crunched down. Kiba yelped with pain as he broke through bone. I sprinted forwards and clamped down on his belly. He let go of Kiba and stumbled back with a yell of surprise. I stood over Kiba and growled. Darcia laughed and lunged at me. I yelped and yanked back as I felt his fangs drag into my neck where it met the shoulder and threw me away from the white wolf. I landed with a thickening thud as my hind front leg snapped under me. I stood slowly but froze as I felt Darcia's fangs on my neck.

"Nice try" he whispered. I growled and tried to claw my way out from his grasp. I felt him apply pressure to my neck, cutting of my breath. I raised my paw and struck it against his face. He let go an inch. I swung around and bit into his chest. Blood pumped into my mouth as my fangs ripped away skin and muscles. He yelped and bucked. I fell to the ice and groaned. My own blood spilled onto the snow around me from my neck. My leg throbbed as the bone stuck out from the skin.

"Shita!" I heard Kiba yell. I felt Darcia's breath on my neck and once again his fangs on my skin.

"Say goodbye" he told me and bit down. I yelped loudly as he cut my vein.

"No Shita!" Kiba whined. Blood filled my mouth and dripped from my muzzle. I stuttered for breath as I drew little air into my lungs. Darcia laughed and stepped away, leaving me in the snow. He stumbled away and made for Cheza. I did try to stand, I really did but my body wouldn't listen to me. I twitched my legs and tail as I heard Darcia rip Cheza away from the ground. I whimpered and closed my eyes. I anted to cry. I hurt so badly. I wanted my mom.

"Stop it.." I heard Kiba plead weakly. I opened my eyes and saw him crawl on the ice. "Please stop"

"Kiba.." I whispered weakly. My voice was soft to my ears, I didn't think he heard me. Darcia laughed crazily as he stalked towards Cheza. He froze and choked. Dark green fluids escaped his muzzle. He froze in shock.

"What flows through this one's body... is poison" Cheza said. I closed my eyes and laid my ears down. I was so tired.

"You are not protected by the flowers" I vainly heard Cheza say "that is why the poison passed into your body" I heard Darcia struggle to breathe.

"This is.... the entrance to Paradise!" He rasped. I willed my eyes open to see Paradise. I saw him walk pass me and follow his own vomit. He pressed a paw onto the dark ice. The ice exploded and enveloped his body in a red light. He howled in pain as the water around in sizzled and went still. He was gone. My body relaxed with a deep sigh as my pain drifted away as did my vision. I closed my eyes and laid still as it grew harder to breathe. My muscles relaxed and my ears went down. I wanted to sleep. Maybe rest my eyes for a little. I don't think Kiba would mind. Darcia was gone and Paradise would be open. He can wake me up when it happens.

"Rest now Shita. Paradise will open soon enough" I heard the gentle voice of Toboe. I couldn't open my eyes. My body went still as my heart stopped beating.

(Break)

I felt life enter my body as I opened my eyes. White Flowers swarmed around me and my mother and Father as well as my brothers and sisters waited for me.

"Mom! Dad!" I howled and ran for them. They smiled as I galloped over to them and snuggled close.

"Is this Paradise?" I asked them

" Look behind you" Dad said. I turned and saw Toboe, Tsume, Hige and Blue in wolf form waiting for me. I looked back at my mother.

"If this is Paradise... then where is Kiba?" I said.

"Call for him" Toboe answered. I looked at him.

"Call for him?" I questioned. He nodded and wagged happily. I raised my head and howled loudly. The pack joined with me. Calling for our Alpha to join us in Paradise.

(Break)

"Shita! Dinner!" my mother, Youko called out. I looked up from my drawing and smiled brightly. Hello, my name is Shita Wolf. I'm 9 years old, almost 10 and I'm in elementary school. I live on the 5th floor apartment building with my father and mother. My favorite animal is the white wolf and I hate the snow. I have hazel eyes and brown hair.

"Coming Momma!" I yelled back. I threw my crayon onto the ground and scrambled to my feet. I ran to the kitchen and slid across the tiled floor. I grunted as I crashed into my father's chest. My father, Deimos chuckled and balanced me.

"Hello Shita. Nice of you to stop by" he teased with a smile. I glared at him and walked over to the table and sat down. Momma laid a plate of dinner in front of me and sat down herself with father at her side. I picked up my fork with a grin and dug it into my rice. I stiffened as it neared my mouth. My father frowned when he saw me.

"Shita? What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and dropped my fork and stood. I ran to the living room window and looked out into the rain. My breath paused as I saw a black figure running down the road, his black coat trailing behind him as his shoes splashed in the rain. He had a pained look on his face as he ran. His white shirt was getting soaked and his blue jeans covered in mud.

"Shita! Dear, what's going on?" Momma yelled out to me. I was silent and then shook my head.

"Nothing momma. Just saw something.... that's all" I said as I watched the man run. I turned and walked back to my family.


End file.
